Jiraiya s Team Assault
by Tepo
Summary: Naruto partio a una mision S q Jiraiya habia rechazado; ahora su maestro se ve obligado a ir tras el a rescatarlo con un equipo elite: Anko, Ebisu y Shizune. Todos deben superar su diferencias y trabajar en equipo...  Historia paralela a Jincuriki Escape
1. Capitulo 01 En el Camino

**Capitulo 01- En el Camino**

_17 de Febrero (atardecer)_

Aun con el sol en alto, el bosque circundante de la aldea oculta de la hoja se hallaba en silencio; cuatro figuras se movían con rapidez atravesando el bosque con presteza. Eran apenas borrones para el ojo común, aunque un buen ninja podría haber reconocido a cuatro ninjas viajando. Uno de ellos guiaba, los demás lo seguían, y sin embargo parecían ir casi al parejo en movimiento, como si ya supieran todos cual era el destino. Tal era la habilidad de los ninjas que se movían a través del bosque que no necesitaban ni un segundo para notar las variaciones de movimiento en su guía o el cambio de dirección. Después de todo, ellos eran la elite de Konoha.

Anko saltó y aterrizó sobre la rama de un árbol, un roble enorme y ciertamente más viejo de lo normal; un árbol muy firme. Apenas roso su superficie con la yema de sus dedos y supo que algo andaba mal. Decidió no darle mucha importancia. Su mirada captó al mismo instante el rastro de los chicos, y maldijo por lo bajo ¿Cómo era posible que dejaran un rastro tan obvio? Un simple chunin podría encontrar un rastro tan sencillo… Pero existía un rastro mucho mas escondido, y ese rastro no le agradaba nada.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio durante unos pocos segundos, mientras Anko se resistía a comprobar sus terribles pensamientos; aterrizo en la rama del siguiente árbol y notó exactamente la misma desagradable sensación. Olor a humedad, rastros de un chakra desbordante, huellas bien disimuladas. No había duda. Y lo peor de todo era que el rastro seguía las huellas de los chicos. Anko se detuvo e hizo una seña a sus compañeros; al instante todos ellos se detuvieron.

-Alguien está siguiendo a los chicos- exclamó Anko sin voltear a verlos.

-¿Qué nos puedes decir?- preguntó Jiraiya cruzando los brazos.

-Solo es uno, y es un ninja- aclaró Anko-. Parece muy hábil. Y muy poderoso…

-¿Cómo sabes que es muy poderoso?- inquirió Shizune interesada.

-Rastros de chakra- explicó ella con tranquilidad-. Aunque no nos demos cuenta, despedimos una ligera cantidad de chakra por todos los poros de nuestro cuerpo. La cantidad es mínima y no afecta nuestro desempeño en batalla, pero entre mas chakra tengas más cantidad despides. Así mismo por cada lugar por el que pasamos el chakra permanece hasta disolverse. El chakra de este ninja es tan fuerte que aun no se ha desvanecido: y nos lleva un día de ventaja….

-Esas son muy malas noticias para Kakashi y Kurenai- exclamó Ebisu calando sus lentes, intentando disimular su sorpresa ante la habilidad de Anko.

-Todo un día y su marca permanece- reflexionó Jiraiya- ¿Puedes darnos de ejemplo personas de nuestra aldea que les pase lo mismo? Para darnos una idea…

-Bien- Anko se levantó y los volteó a ver-. Suelen ser personas con mucho chakra: Naruto y usted son las únicas personas de las que tenido el honor de seguir el rastro, maestro; no por eso digo que sean los únicos de la aldea…

-Tanto chakra como un Sanin- exclamó Shizune sorprendida.

-Tanto o más- corrigió Jiraiya-. Sin embargo no solo importa la cantidad de chakra que tengas, sino como la utilizas; sabemos que es muy hábil por como escondió sus huellas y sabemos que tiene mucho chakra. Pero aun así Anko logró encontrarlo. Confió en que lo derrotaremos.

-Bien, pues es hora de ponernos en marcha- dijo Ebisu mirando al horizonte-. No falta mucho para el anochecer ¿Cuánto nos llevan de ventaja?

-Casi dos días de ventaja- explicó Anko-. Y el misterioso sujeto lleva exactamente un día. Pero es algo curioso…

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Jiraiya mirándola fijamente.

-Las huellas…. Cuando empezaron hace unos cien metros atrás, parecían dirigirse a la aldea de la hoja, pero cambiaron de una forma demasiado curiosa, casi una vuelta en U. Menos de 40 grados desde la dirección de donde venían. Es como si su primer objetivo hubiera sido la hoja y ahora fueran los ninjas, lo cual es ilógico si tomamos en cuenta que lleva casi un día de retraso de ellos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Shizune confundida.

-Porque no parece conocer su objetivo- explicó Ebisu pensativo-. Si son menos de 40 grados de cambio en su dirección original, la lógica nos indica que entonces pudo haber cortado camino; vamos, en pocas palabras mientras ellos iban, él o ella venia hacia la aldea. Y por el periodo de tiempo no pudo haberlos visto y que esto fuera el motivo de su cambio de dirección; si fuera un rastreador olfativo, como la familia Inuzuka, habría cambiado de dirección mucho antes por la cercanía de los grados en los que viajaba respecto al equipo y el olor de ellos ¿Entonces qué es lo que lo hizo cambiar de dirección? Obviamente el rastro, pero también es notorio que no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de a dónde va el equipo.

-Entonces podría no ser un enemigo- inquirió Shizune sacando sus conclusiones con algo de timidez.

-En lo que a nosotros respecta, eso solo significa que no está acostumbrado a rastrear- exclamó Jiraiya alzando los hombros-. Y eso puede ser más peligroso: un mal rastreador tan hábil debe ser un formidable peleador.

Anko y Ebisu asintieron a la vez; Shizune solo atinó a sacar la lengua y reír nerviosamente. No tenía nada de experiencia en seguir rastros, y en misiones ninjas en general; ella solamente era hábil como médico, y una decente guarda espaldas para Tsunade, pero nunca había pertenecido realmente a un equipo ninja, carecía de la habilidad del trabajo en equipo y de reconocer muchas cosas que al parecer Ebisu y Anko tenían aprendidas al dedo. Pero aun así Jiraiya la había seleccionado para la misión, por lo que no podía decepcionarlo. Ni a él ni a Tsunade.

Dando un gran suspiró, Jiraiya miró al frente e hizo un gesto a Anko; esta al instante volvió a tomar la cabeza del grupo y a seguir el rastro de los ninjas de la hoja. Los demás integrantes del equipo la siguieron con rapidez, volviendo a coordinar sus movimientos para no retrasarse respecto a su guía. En cuestión de segundos los ninjas avanzaron con tanta rapidez y habilidad que parecían simplemente la sombra de las nubes colándose entre las hojas de los arboles. El equipo elite de Konoha siguió avanzando rápidamente para alcanzar a sus compañeros a tiempo.

* * *

-No hemos tenido tiempo de presentarnos adecuadamente- exclamó Ebisu acercándose a Shizune mientras seguían avanzando con rapidez-. Mi nombre es Ebisu, maestro elite de Konoha. Tú eres la mano derecha de la Hokage Tsunade…

-Mucho gusto, Ebisu- sonrió Shizune-. Yo soy Shizune, como ya sabrás. Lamento aun no conocer a todos los de la aldea, pero todo esto ha sido nuevo para mí y aun ni siquiera estoy asignada a un equipo; por ahora solo he salido a unas pocas misiones como apoyo ¿Mano derecha? No, nada de eso, solamente le ayudo a Tsunade en una que otra cosilla, nada importante.

-Veo que eres muy modesta en realidad.

-No, no, en serio no considero que sean pesados los encargos de Tsunade-sama.

-Bueno, será que tu estas acostumbrada a su forma de trabajo- sonrió Ebisu-. Porque yo he escuchado que es una persona muy exigente. Y eso me agrada. Uno debe luchar por lo mejor.

-Si!- asintió Shizune sonriendo.

Ambos ninjas continuaron avanzando en silencio; Shizune sintió el deseó de empezar otro tema de conversación, pero no estaba segura de cuáles eran los intereses de Ebisu y no quería parecer una tonta hablando de cosas irrelevantes. Sin embargo, Anko inició una nueva conversación antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensar en un tema adecuado.

-Maestro Jiraiya, sabemos que nuestra misión es alcanzar a nuestros compañeros- exclamó Anko dedicándole una rápida mirada por encima del hombro-. Pero desconocemos cual es la misión de ellos y porque en un primer lugar fueron enviados si no eran… "aptos" para cumplirla.

-Bueno, fue nuestra querida Hokage la que decidió que eran suficientemente hábiles- explicó Jiraiya alzando los hombros-. Por desgracia no concuerdo con su opinión, así que le pedí que me dejara venir con un equipo para dar un apoyo adecuado al grupo.

-¿Quiénes son los integrantes del equipo?- preguntó Ebisu interesado.

-Dos Jounin: Kakashi y Kurenai. Cinco genin: Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura y Shino.

-Lo cual viene siendo el equipo siete y el ocho, menos Sasuke- exclamó Ebisu.

-Exactamente- contestó el gran maestro ninja.

-¿Y la misión?- repitió Anko con un ligero tono de molestia.

-Son dos misiones. Son dos equipos- dijo Jiraiya-. La misión es escoltar a un miembro importante de la aldea de cascada hasta el lago de la serpiente…

-¿El lago de la serpiente?- exclamó Ebisu extrañado-. Queda a menos de dos días de la aldea de la cascada ¿Por qué no vinieron por ella? De todos modos les queda de paso a su propia aldea.

-Probablemente no es la aldea quien la quiere ahí- explicó Jiraiya-. La segunda misión es transportar al mismo lugar alguna clase de armas diseñadas por Kin Samita desde un punto de encuentro específico.

-Armas de Samita-san- reflexionó Ebisu- ¿Cree que se estén preparando para iniciar una guerra? Tal vez derrocar a los mandatarios de la propia aldea de la cascada o su señor feudal. Es muy sospechoso el hecho de que no usen a sus propios ninjas.

-No, lo dudo mucho- exclamó Jiraiya con seriedad-. Creo que sé lo que quieren hacer, y de ser así, los chicos están en graves problemas…

-¿Y entonces cual misión hace cada equipo?

-Hace poco nos reportó Samita que había prestado sus guardias para la misión; parece que él también está muy interesado en cumplir con la misión- comentó Jiraiya dejando que el comentario flotara en el aire unos segundos-. Los que transportan los objetos son Kurenai auxiliada por Sakura y Shino, además del susodicho extra de la guardia de Samita. Hinata, Naruto y Kiba conforman el equipo que sería la escolta…

-¿Seria la escolta?- interrumpió Anko- ¿No quiere decir que ES la escolta?

-¿Y Kakashi?- preguntó Ebisu confundido.

-Bueno… la realidad es que desconocemos muchas cosas de la situación de la misión. Kakashi salió un día antes como misión urgente a encontrar a esta persona tan importante de Takigakure y transportarla a un lugar seguro mientras un equipo de apoyo llevaba a reforzarlo para hacer la escolta apropiadamente. Un día después partieron todos los demás y se separaron en los dos equipos que he mencionado; pero desconocemos el paradero de Kakashi o del equipo Hinata.

-¿Equipo Hinata?- preguntó Anko alzando una ceja.

-Al parecer Hinata es la líder provisional del equipo- explicó Jiraiya sin darle importancia-. No sabemos si el equipo Hinata contacto con Kakashi o cual es la situación de Kakashi. Lo único que sabemos es que si pusieron un énfasis de URGENCIA en la escolta de la persona y el transporte de las armas ya sufrió sus contratiempos…

-Lógicamente habrá alguien tras de la escolta y posiblemente mucho más hábil que los que iban tras de las armas, que ni siquiera se consideraban en peligro inmediato- completó Shizune reflexiva.

-Sí, esa es precisamente la conclusión- asintió el Sanin-. Nosotros no vamos a apoyar a ambos equipos, sino que nos centraremos únicamente en el equipo Hinata… y esperemos que de paso encontremos a Kakashi.

-¿Pero no es Kakashi quien actualmente esta como escolta?- preguntó Shizune.

-Sí, pero a estas alturas el equipo Hinata ya debió haberlo encontrado, y si algún inconveniente se presenta durante la misión… Yo se que será Kakashi quien se quedara atrás para darles una oportunidad de escapar a los chicos.

-¿Kakashi?- repitió Ebisu riendo-. Kakashi es una bestia; el ninja copia nunca dejaría que sus camaradas huyeran de la batalla…

-Si las cosas son como creo que son…- dijo Jiraiya suspirando-. Hasta Kakashi se dará cuenta que los chicos no tienen oportunidad. Hay batallas que no se pueden ganar peleando…

* * *

El equipo Jiraiya llegó a la bifurcación de caminos; uno era absolutamente visible, a la derecha, el otro estaba escondido por la hierba y el abandono. Notó que el rastro de los ninjas se dividía de un lado y del otro; habían tomado ambos caminos. Se acerco a los rastros y pronto reconoció las pisadas de una mujer adulta, lo cual significaba que ese era el rastro de Kurenai. El equipo Hinata había ido hacia el otro camino.

-Debemos tomar el de la izquierda- exclamó Anko volviendo sobre sus pasos.

-¿Qué hay del rastro de chakra?- preguntó Jiraiya con seriedad.

-Me temo que definitivamente sigue al equipo Hinata- respondió ella-. También esta hacia ese lado. Posiblemente sea más fácil seguirle el rastro mientras el chakra aun no se difumine.

-Pero eso sería confiar demasiado en el hecho de que persigue al equipo Hinata- replicó Ebisu enojado-. Además de que eso nos dejaría en una posición desventajosa para una emboscada.

-Confió demasiado en que persigue al equipo Hinata- repitió Anko con tono desafiante-. Y además confió en que nos ponga una emboscada; eso solo significara que está de nuestro lado. Si llevas un día de retraso y quieres matar a los ninjas que llevas adelante, no te preocupas por los que vengan atrás…

-A no ser que ya hayas matado a los ninjas y quieras escapar- dijo Ebisu con enfado.

-De ser así, los cadáveres nos avisaran; e inclusive las muestras de una batalla serán demasiado obvias para cualquier idiota. Yo soy la rastreadora, y haremos las cosas como yo diga…

Ebisu resopló pero no añadió una palabra más a la discusión; Jiraiya simplemente asintió. Anko suspiró y volvió a donde el rastro, estudiándolo unos segundos. En ese punto el rastro era dolorosamente aun más notorio; al parecer tenían más prisa en encontrar a Kakashi que en cubrir sus propias huellas. Confiaba en que el rastro resultara más difícil de seguir pronto, o a estas alturas el ninja misterioso ya los habría alcanzado. De cualquier forma no le quedaba más que intentar alcanzarlos.

-Maestro Jiraiya- exclamó ella volteando a ver al viejo ninja- ¿Cuál es el secreto de la aldea de la cascada que tanto le preocupa? ¿Tiene que ver con el lago de la serpiente?

-Ahora no es el momento de darles tal información, Anko- respondió Jiraiya desviando su mirada-. Pero les prometo que llegado el momento, yo me hare cargo de lo encontremos ahí; después de todo, yo soy el maestro de Minato…

-¿Eh?

-No, nada- explicó Jiraiya sonriendo-. Solamente estoy divagando…

Anko asintió con algo de inseguridad, pero no creyó que fuera el momento adecuado para discutir; había algo enorme detrás de todo esto, algo realmente peligroso. Y no le gustaba la idea de que el maestro se lo escondiera, pero en su experiencia personal pocas cosas preocupaban a Jiraiya: una era Orochimaru, otra Tsunade… Y suponiendo que ninguno de ellos os estuviera implicado, su imaginación no lograba darle una idea clara; lo único que le quedaba por sacar de lógica, es que fuera lo que fuese que hubiera tras de esa misión, seguramente Jiraiya ya lo había enfrentado antes… Y tal vez también el cuarto Hokage…

El equipo volvió a ponerse en movimiento con presteza; la noche caería en pocas horas, y descansar por la noche significaba dejar el rastro de chakra difuminarse. Y si el rastro del equipo Hinata se volvía mas discreto, les tomaría mas tiempo alcanzarlos. Debían avanzar lo más que fuera posible antes de que anocheciera o inclusive no descansar por esa noche, por supuesto que si en ese periodo de tiempo alcanzaban al enemigo, sería peligroso enfrentarlo cansados. Anko solo deseaba saber a qué se enfrentaban para poder planear la mejor forma de proceder, pero aunque Jiraiya supiera que había en el lago de la serpiente, era notable que desconocía al misterioso ninja que les llevaba la delantera. Solo esperaba que la sorpresa fuese para ellos y también para el ninja; era eso o estaban jodidos. Ese rastro de chakra era simplemente increíble, muy parecido al de un Jinchuriki.

**Fin Capitulo 01**

**

* * *

**

**Corenote:**

Que puedo decir; en un principio había pensado incluir las peripecias del equipo Jiraiya como parte del fic principal, Jinchuriki Escape. Posteriormente, a medida que fui esbozando la historia del equipo, me di cuenta que saldría en muy pocas ocasiones junto con nuestros héroes, y que si metía relleno del equipo el fic se haría muy largo. Considero que tener dos historias paralelas (Hinata por un lado, Sakura por el otro) ya es demasiado como para meter una tercera (Shizune). Pero realmente quería hacer lucir al equipo Jiraiya; entonces decidí que les daría una historia paralela a los eventos principales de Jinchuriki Escape.

Y Bueno, aquí la tienen xD… Dando un pequeño Spoiler, esta historia será… Chan chan chan chan!... Un Ebisu X Shizune O.o

Si, también habrá acción, pero no sé, me gusto la idea de un fic con esa pareja y prefiero aprovecharlo de una vez, es por eso que decidí darle su propio fic; igual si alguien no le gusta la historia o le da flojera, Jinchuriki Escape se puede leer cómodamente sin necesidad de leer esta historia. Por otro lado he de recalcar que esta historia dará a veces Spoiler sobre la historia principal, porque es una historia más corta xD…

No dejen de comentar, nos leemos pronto =)


	2. Capitulo 02 Tranquilidad

**Capitulo 02- Tranquilidad**

_17 de Febrero (anochecer)_

-¿Entonces seguiremos de noche o descansaremos?- preguntó Jiraiya a Anko.

-No estoy segura de que hacer- respondió la mujer suspirando-. No soy muy buena rastreadora de noche, pero mientras el rastro de chakra permanezca, supongo que podríamos continuar; aunque…

-Si el rastro termina desviándose de los chicos, podríamos perdernos- completó Ebisu con seriedad-. Es obvio que tendremos que detenernos a descansar; será mucho mejor idea continuar apenas amanezca.

-Pero los chicos podrían necesitarnos- susurró Shizune pensativa.

Jiraiya agachó la cabeza, pensativo mientras reflexionaba acerca de la situación; los chicos les llevaban dos días de ventaja, lo cual no era poca cosa. Pero ellos debían encontrar a Kakashi además de continuar hacia un objetivo determinado; tal vez cortar camino hacia… no, nada de eso, era demasiado peligroso siquiera pensarlo. Eso sería dar por hecho que llegarían al lago de la serpiente y tal vez eso no fuese así.

Sin embargo no podían tampoco apresurarse solo por el rastro de un ninja; era una posibilidad que el equipo entero fuera capaz de vencer a aquel ninja, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que Kakashi se encontraba con ellos. Lo mejor era más bien no actuar precipitadamente; lo que realmente le preocupaba no era lo que pudieran encontrar en el trayecto, sino lo que los aguardaba en el propio lago de la serpiente.

-No, descansaremos- exclamó Jiraiya sonriente-. Creo que los chicos podrán apañárselas solas hasta que los alcancemos…

-¿Esta seguro, maestro?- exclamó Shizune preocupada-. Ninguno de ellos tiene una sola misión de clase S a excepción de Kakashi…

-No te preocupes, Shizune- sonrió el viejo maestro-. Tanto Kakashi como Naruto fueron entrenados alguna vez por mí; confió en su habilidad.

Era momento de dormir. Shizune estiro su equipo de acampar con algo de dificultad; limpió el terreno bajo el mismo e intentó dormir. Cuando se metió dentro de la bolsa se dio cuenta que no había hecho tan buen trabajo limpiando como quisiera. Se revolcó dentro de la bolsa intentando moverse a un punto donde estuviera cómoda. Después se dio cuenta de que de hecho no tenía una almohada; suspirando salió de su bolsa y se dirigió a sus cosas con la intención de usar la mochila como un provisional cojín. Una vez acomodado todo, se disponía a entrar para dormir, cuando se dio cuenta que era observada con extrañeza por Ebisu, el primer guardia en turno.

-¿Problemas acampando?

-Jiji…- sonrió nerviosa-. Bueno, podría ser decir que si tengo unos cuantos.

-¿Qué clase de ninja tiene problemas durmiendo a la intemperie?- preguntó Ebisu con un tono despectivo-. Si ya me parece algo escandaloso uno que no pueda durar un día entero despierto, uno que ni siquiera puede descansar en circunstancias "normales" es…

-Lo siento- exclamó Shizune apenada agachando la cabeza-. La verdad es que yo nunca me he considerado realmente una ninja. De hecho… ni siquiera entre a la academia…

-¿Eh?- los lentes de Ebisu cayeron al suelo mientras este miraba sorprendido a la mujer.

-No, no soy un ninja- suspiró Shizune-. No en toda regla; todo lo que he aprendido ha sido de Tsunade-sama… Digo, Hokage-sama. Tengo un alto nivel en técnicas médicas, la siguiente después de la Hokage; pero en realidad en todo lo demás, en realidad no soy tan buena…

-Pero la gran Tsunade fue tu maestra- replicó Ebisu-. Una Sanin debiera ser suficiente para que cualquiera de sus alumnos sea un magnifico ninja…

-Supongo que no soy muy buena alumna- dijo Shizune con tristeza sentándose a un lado de Ebisu-. Pero si puedo decir algo en mi favor, en realidad no nos dedicábamos simplemente a mi entrenamiento; la Hokage es una gran persona, una persona muy noble, una gran líder y una legendaria ninja. Pero yo me fui con ella porque la admiraba realmente… Ella estuvo años tratando de deshacerse de mi; era como una sanguijuela…

-¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste años con la Hokage contra su voluntad?

-Bueno, si, al principio- respondió Shizune sonriendo apenada-. La seguía a todos lados, pidiéndole que me entrenara, y ella siempre se negaba; en una ocasión… No, olvídalo, no creo que sea el lugar adecuado…

Ebisu guardó silencio pensativo; estudio la expresión triste de Shizune mientras ella permanecía en silencio mirando al suelo. Al parecer había herido sus sentimientos mucho más de lo que había sido su intención; nunca creyó que en realidad la mano derecha de la Hokage fuera simple y llanamente una mujer con entrenamiento ninja propio. Esperaba una historia de sobresalientes en la academia; y le había causado un placer retorcido verla tener problemas acampando que… que simplemente decidió molestarla. Ahora lamentaba un poco esa decisión.

-¿Y porque no sabes acampar?- preguntó Ebisu con tono amable.

-Hay muchas cosas durante mi estadía junta a Tsunade-sama que nunca tuve la necesidad de hacer- respondió sin voltear a verlo-. Acampar es una de ellas: siempre estábamos en hoteles. Otra de ellas es rastrear ¿Para qué rastrear si Tsunade no perseguía nada? Viajábamos libres por el mundo, ella buscando una nueva esperanza y yo siguiéndola a ella… Hasta que conocimos a Naruto; él fue la nueva esperanza…

El rostro de Shizune se ilumino brevemente mientras mencionó a Naruto, pero luego volvió su amarga sonrisa al rostro y su cabeza se encogió un poco mas; colocó sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas y el rostro sobre estos.

-¿Y tu porque seguías a Tsunade?

-Yo…- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Shizune, quien salió de su estado depresivo-. Bueno, me rechazaron de la academia. Estuve en ella pero nunca aprobé el examen genin; un día Tsunade vino a la aldea y decidí que era mi oportunidad de lograr algo. Ella fue mi esperanza de ser ninja… aunque sea un ninja patético. Por eso no tengo protector de la aldea, si lo habrás notado: nunca me he graduado.

-Bueno- contestó Ebisu pensativo-. Naruto asegura que haces técnicas de muy alto nivel, como los clones de sombra.

-Si, Tsunade me enseño para…

La chica enmudeció y se sonrojo, escondiéndose entre sus brazos; Ebisu alzó una ceja ante tal reacción.

-Yo… no quiero hablar de eso…- susurró Shizune desviando la mirada, cada vez mas sonrojada.

-Entiendo… creo…- exclamó Ebisu tratando de sonar desinteresado.

El hombre saco una cantimplora de su mochila, mientras miraba al cielo; la Hokage era una mujer muy poco conocida aun en la aldea, y Ebisu no podía imaginarse que cosas "malas" le pudo haber obligado a Shizune a hacer. Cuando volvió a meterla en la mochila, un pequeño libro cayó de una bolsa entreabierta. Ella sonrió y con rapidez lo tomó para espantó de Ebisu.

-¿Te gusta leer?- exclamó Shizune con el libro entre sus manos-. A mí también, me gustan mucho los libros; sobre todo historias de samuráis…

-No!- exclamó Ebisu asustado-. Dámelo, solo fue un regalo del maestro Jiraiya, yo ni siquiera sé leer!

-¿Qué?- se burló Shizune-. Claro que sabes leer, eres maestro ninja.

La chica se acercó el libro para leer el titulo; y su cara enrojeció nuevamente. Entre sus manos tenia "El paraíso del Galaneo". La reseña decía "una serie de historias cortas sobre jóvenes que encuentran el amor donde menos lo esperan; recopilación y edición del maestro Jiraiya, en nuestra nueva línea erótica". Shizune le dedicó una mirada rápida a Ebisu, insegura de que decir o que hacer. El ninja por su parte quedo petrificado ante la mirada de la chica.

-Eh… creo que deberías ir a descansar- exclamó Ebisu tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio-. Eres la tercera guardia.

-Sí, está bien- asintió Shizune sin voltear a verlo.

-Bueno, yo voy a revisar el área- dijo Ebisu dándose la vuelta.

-Ebisu…- susurró Shizune.

-¿Si?- preguntó el hombre dándose la vuelta con un nudo en la garganta.

-Tus lentes- exclamó Shizune entregándolos con una mano pero aun sin voltear a ver al ninja-. Se te habían caído.

-Gracias Shizune- dijo él cogiéndolos.

Ebisu se dio media vuelta dispuesto a escapar de ese lugar de humillación y vergüenza; pero luego decidió que aun tenía algo pendiente. Solo una cosa rápida y podría huir de su vergüenza. Pero a pesar de todo, era cierto: ese libro acababa de ser regalado por el maestro Jiraiya, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, no le molestaba de ninguna manera. De hecho agradeció el obsequio del libro, siendo una primera edición antes de la fecha oficial de publicación. Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en ello.

-Shizune- dijo Ebisu colocándose sus lentes-. Eres una gran ninja; tal vez no estés acostumbrada al trabajo en equipo ni a la intemperie, pero alguien que controla una técnica tan avanzada como los clones de sombra, no puede ser menos que un ninja muy hábil.

Tras esas palabras se alejo rápidamente del lugar; Shizune se preguntó si solo había tratado de ser amable o si realmente hablaba en serio. De cualquier forma, el comentario la hizo sentir bien; después de todo le había tomado casi tres meses lograr esa técnica. Pero sabía que había ninjas que nunca habían logrado hacerla. Puede que ella fuese lenta, o no muy habilidosa, pero al final de cuentas era lo que realmente deseaba ser: un ninja.

* * *

Entre las sombras de los arboles, una sombra se movía con lentitud; bajo la pobre luz de las estrellas apenas si se podía distinguir una silueta que vagamente se pudiera asociar con un ser vivo. Su tamaño era inmenso, tal vez del tamaño de un elefante aunque era obvio que no se trataba de tal animal; este olfateaba constantemente el suelo y no dejaba de gruñir. No parecía muy animado a seguir el rastro que detectaba, pero tampoco parecía dispuesto a dejarlo escapar.

Para cualquier persona que pasara por ahí, ese enorme can les hubiera parecido el mismísimo guardián del infierno; de hecho, era un perro guardián, un rotwailer no un rastreador. Otro punto en su contra para no seguir el fino rastro que olfateaba. A pocos metros la sombra de un humano se dedicaba a dormir; sabía que no debía estar dormido, pero no se atrevía a despertarlo. Después de todo aquel humano algún día sería el sucesor de su maestro. El nuevo maestro.

En el silencio de la noche, se filtraron unos finos pasos apenas perceptibles para el oído del can; pero alcanzó a reconocerlos por la disposición, regularidad y peso. Era su maestro. Al parecer ya había vuelto.

-Eh! Titán- llamó una voz de algún hombre aun invisible a la vista del enorme perro-. He vuelto…

-Maestro!- exclamó el can agachando la cabeza- ¿Cómo le ha ido?

-Nada fuera del otro mundo- respondió la voz-. Solamente una decepción más; me hicieron luchar con un idiota. No tiene lo necesario para el pacto…

De entre los arboles un anciano delgado apareció; vestía una gabardina demasiado grande para su fina figura y demasiado larga para su corta estatura. Aun así se le veía caminar con agilidad entre los árboles. Su pelo era blanco y largo, hasta el hombro; y mostraba una cara de perpetuó aburrimiento. Sus ojos azules eran muy expresivos, sin embargo; a pesar de sus palabras, Titán supo que había disfrutado de la batalla. Era eso o había pasado por un burdel antes de regresar. En realidad Titán no se atrevía a olfatearlo.

-¿Has cuidado que entrene mi discípulo?- inquirió el anciano sonriendo.

-Lo siento maestro- agachó la cabeza el perro con mucho pesar-. No he logrado persuadirlo de que siga sus instrucciones…

-¿Persuadir?- se burló el anciano-. Se trata de ordenar, Titán; como a los perros, a mis alumnos los entrenas con mano firme. Tendré que disciplinarlo… y a ti también…

-Si maestro…- asintió Titán sin levantar la cabeza.

El anciano tomó asiento en un viejo roble y prendió un cigarrillo mientras veía suspirando a la silueta dormida a unos metros de él; era realmente un alumno testarudo. Quería ser fuerte pero insistía en querer entrenar a su manera, ignorando por completo sus órdenes. Hasta donde sabia era muy diferente a su padre. Muy diferente.

-Maestro…- llamó tímidamente Titán.

-¿Si?

-Lo he captado…- susurró Titán volteándolo a ver.

-¿Captado qué?

-Lo he captado- repitió el can-. A él; al traidor…

El anciano se levantó de golpe y su piel se torno terriblemente roja, parecía a punto de explotar; tiro su cigarro y de un golpe levantó a su alumno. Con rapidez empezó a guardar sus cosas.

-¿Qué pasa, anciano?- exclamó la sombra sobándose la cabeza- ¿Por qué me despiertas?

-Es hora de que demuestres de que tu valía- respondió el anciano montando a Titán de un muy ágil movimiento-. Tenemos un rastro que seguir. El rastró del traidor.

Al instante la sombra se levantó como impulsada por un resorte; con rapidez mordió su dedo gordo e invocó a un perro de rastreo. Abrió su mochila y de ella saco una bolsa; con sumo cuidado la abrió y dentro de la misma saco una pañoleta. La dejo oler brevemente al can antes de volver a guardar y montar a su vez también sobre Titán. El otro perro empezó a olfatear alrededor antes de encontrar el rastro a seguir.

-Pronto te alcanzaremos bastardo- exclamó el anciano con un brillo en sus ojos-. Esta vez te matare, Jiraiya; a ti y a todos los tuyos…

**Fin Capitulo 02**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bien, aquí el nuevo capítulo ¿Por qué los otros títulos eran en ingles y estos en español? Bueno, siguen siendo nombres de canciones, ahora en español xD…

Algo que me importa mucho es no sacar de personaje a cada miembro del equipo lo mas que sea posible; eso hará que haya muchos conflictos entre ellos, se los aseguro. Así que espero que logre un buen fic al respecto =)

Hice una nueva idea exclusiva para el fic que poco tendrá que ver (de momento) con Jinchuriki Escape; este anciano será parte importante de ello. Espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto.


	3. Capitulo 03 Soy Asi

**Capitulo 03- Soy así**

_18 de Febrero (amanecer)_

Calculando cuidadosamente el trayecto a seguir, Anko hacia la última guardia sentada en el suelo, al lado de la fogata, mientras de reojo miraba a Jiraiya; nunca había confiado en él, pero se sentía especialmente incomoda a su lado en esta misión. Debía admitirlo que era por el motivo de la misión: era increíble que Jiraiya estuviera tan preocupado por Naruto, porque era obvio que lo que le preocupaba era realmente eso ¿O habría un motivo oculto en todo ese asunto? Con el sanin un ninja nunca podía estar seguro de lo que se trataban las misiones.

Pero tenía celos, unos celos terribles. En un principio, después de tantos años, había creído que las heridas habían pasado, que ya no le molestaría en absoluto estar cerca de Jiraiya; y hasta entonces había sido cierto, no se había sentido realmente mal. Había logrado incluso intercambiar unas bromas y sentirse cómoda a su lado. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta que la herida aun estaba abierta ¿Podría perdonarlo realmente? ¿Podría perdonar lo que ese viejo bastardo le había hecho? Con el inicio de esta misión, los viejos sentimientos habían aflorado hiriéndola terriblemente en lo más hondo de su ser; una parte que nunca revelaba a nadie y que guardaba solamente para sí misma. Y todo por Jiraiya.

Había dejado de ser doloroso escuchar de él, e inclusive verlo de vez en cuando; pero por alguna razón, las pocas horas que llevaban en la misión se habían vuelto insoportables. Era una bendición ser la rastreadora, porque eso la ayudaba a de vez en cuando olvidarse de quienes la acompañaban y simplemente enfocarse en el rastro de la persona al frente. Ebisu era un idiota y un pervertido, la peor compañía que podría haber; Shizune era una niña mimada y estúpida, sumisa y carente de iniciativa, no la soportaba; y el viejo Jiraiya, la persona que mas odiaba en toda la aldea. En definitiva el viaje era lo más lejano posible a una misión amena y agradable. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para retractarse; además la importante no era ella, sino los chicos que estaban en peligro, eso no podía olvidarlo si realmente deseaba traerlos de vuelta con vida. Volteó a ver a sus compañeros dormidos, dispuesta a despertarlos.

-Levántate idiota- Anko arrojó una taza de agua caliente al pecho de Ebisu.

-Aaaargh!- Ebisu se retorció en el suelo gritando; esa fue la alarma despertadora que levantó al mismo tiempo a Shizune y Jiraiya que se pusieron de pie de un salto.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?- exclamó Jiraiya aun un poco somnoliento, pero mirando atentamente a Ebisu girar en el suelo con sus manos sobre el pecho.

-Hora de irnos, solo eso- dijo Anko recargando su cara en su mano derecha con aburrimiento-. Debemos continuar antes de que amanezca aprovechando un poco de la oscuridad para pasar desapercibidos y avanzar un buen tramo. Por si algún enemigo está cerca es la estrategia común.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Ebisu?- exclamó Shizune extrañada y preocupada.

-Nada, solamente le…- Anko enmudeció cuando volteó a ver a Shizune.

Jiraiya alzó una ceja al ver la cara sorprendida de Anko y volteó su mirada también hacia Shizune. La chica simplemente se tallo un poco los ojos mientras veía a ambos ninjas observarla atentos; ambos habían empezado a sonrojarse y a expulsar sangre de sus respectiva nariz. La diferencia es que la mirada de Anko empezaba a mostrar horror mientras que la de Jiraiya mostraba una sonrisa cada vez más amplia y satisfecha. Confundida la chica dio una mirada hacia atrás, creyendo que tal vez hubiera algo detrás de ella. Solo por casualidad alcanzo a ver de reojo su bolsa de dormir; ahí, sobresaliendo de la entrada, se encontraba su bata, la que usaba comúnmente a manera de traje ninja. Aun después de eso, su mente tardo unos segundos en asociar los hechos. Por su parte, notó que Ebisu había dejado de gritar.

Una vez más volteó su mirada al frente y vio a Ebisu aun con sus manos sobre su pecho, pero con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas y su nariz sangrante, observándola impresionado. Fue entonces cuando su mente reacciono: Bata tirada, miradas lujuriosas, frio en el ambiente. Con una espantosa lucidez, Shizune bajo la mirada a su propio cuerpo; si, era terriblemente cierto: solo vestía la ropa interior. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta la bolsa; sin detenerse cogió la bata y se puso tras un árbol; sonrojada se vistió lo más rápido que pudo maldiciendo la estupidez de haber salido tan apresuradamente de la bolsa de dormir.

-Jeje, Shizune, no te deberías avergonzar- exclamó Jiraiya sonriendo-. Eres una mujer muy bonita…

-Maestro no diga esas cosas- dijo Ebisu limpiándose la nariz, se levantó con rapidez y volteó a ver a Anko, quien tenía una mirada de conmiseración hacia donde estaba escondida Shizune- ¿Y tu porque me has hecho eso?

-Porque quise- respondió Anko sonriendo.

-Estas abusando de mi paciencia- gritó Ebisu acercándose a Anko.

-¿En serio? Pensé que eras famoso por no tener paciencia con nadie…

-La única razón por la que no estás tragando tierra en este momento es porque no quiero dejar lesionada a nuestra rastreadora- replicó Ebisu con enojo-. Ahora mueve ese trasero y ponte a sacar la lengua al aire.

Anko reaccionó furiosa ante esta clara alusión a las víboras y atacó con su puño derecho a Ebisu; el ninja bloqueó con facilidad el golpe con su propia mano derecha, pero ese fue su error. De las mangas salieron tres serpientes, dos de las cuales constriñeron su brazo con rapidez mientras la otra atacaba la cara rápidamente. Ebisu la atrapó con su mano libre mientras giraba sobre sí mismo; dio un codazo poderoso al estomago de Anko, quien retrocedió sofocada, pero sus brazos permanecieron unidos por acción de las serpientes.

Con furia la kunoichi soltó una patada a la cara de Ebisu, pero esta vez el ninja estaba preparado; esquivó la patada con agilidad y aprovechó el mismo impulso que la chica llevaba para elevar la otra pierna de Anko con su propia pierna. Con ambas piernas en el aire, Ebisu la tomó del cuello y saltó. Girando ambos en el aire, Anko aterrizó de cara contra el suelo, su brazo torcido y con Ebisu sobre ella inmovilizándola por completo. Él sonrió y empezó a apretar con fuerza su cuello; poco a poco ella empezó a abrir su boca por el dolor.

En ese momento Ebisu fue proyectado contra un árbol cercano, sus lentes salieron volando; Anko alzó la mirada y vio a Jiraiya con una mirada furiosa en su rostro. Ebisu esquivó la mirada apenado. El sanin ayudó a Anko a ponerse de pie.

-¿Estás bien, Anko?- preguntó Jiraiya preocupado.

-Gracias- fue la única respuesta que dio ella mientras se sobaba su brazo lastimado.

-Ya habías ganado la pelea- exclamó Jiraiya furioso acercándose a Ebisu-. Eso no era necesario.

-Lo siento, maestro- respondió Ebisu agachando la mirada.

Shizune observaba sorprendida, al lado del árbol donde Ebisu había sido lanzado y donde permanecía sentado por la fuerza del impacto; ciertamente se le veía apenado, pero ella misma también se sentía ligeramente ofendida por lo que el ninja había tratado de hacer. Jiraiya dio una última mirada de enojo a Ebisu y posteriormente empezó a avanzar entre los arboles sin hacer ningún comentario más. Ella vio los lentes de Ebisu tirados a unos pasos de ella y fue corriendo a recogerlos; comprobó que estaban increíblemente intactos y volvió sobre sus pasos para entregarlos a su propietario.

-Tus lentes- dijo ella arrodillándose al lado de Ebisu.

-Gracias- dijo él tomándolos y poniéndoselos nuevamente.

-¿Por qué ha sido todo esto?

-Esa perra me ha despertado con agua caliente- exclamó enojado-. Yo solo le exigí una explicación a sus acciones…

-¿Agua caliente?- exclamó Shizune espantada-. Déjame revisar…

Sin esperar respuesta quito de un jalón la camisa del ninja, quien la miró un poco confundido ante tan brusca acción; la quemadura era de primer grado, nada grave, pero aun así era mejor curarlo. Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre y empezó a aplicar chakra para curar la herida. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante el tratamiento, inseguros de que decir.

-Ella me odia- dijo después de unos segundos Ebisu.

-No creo que te odie…- dijo sonriendo Shizune.

-Claro que si… fuimos pareja- explicó él.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Shizune sorprendida.

-…- Ebisu le dedicó una mirada interrogativa- ¿Es que no crees que una chica quiera salir conmigo? ¿O el grito es por ella?

-Actualmente es por ambos- contestó sonriendo nerviosa Shizune-. Nunca espere que una mujer tan agresiva saliera con un hombre tan… contigo…

-¿Tan qué?- preguntó Ebisu mirándola intensamente.

-No, nada, nada- dijo ella riendo nerviosa-. Solamente que ella parece odiar a los hombres en general.

-Supongo que lo hace…

-Listo- dijo Shizune quitando sus manos del pecho curado de Ebisu, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias…

-De nada- respondió ella levantándose y dispuesta a ir hacia donde Jiraiya se había retirado.

-Oye, Shizune- la chica volteó a ver a Ebisu-. Lindo cuerpo…

Shizune se sonrojo y sonrió apenada para después correr hacia los arboles; una vez Shizune fuera de su vista, frente a él quedo Anko quien miraba a la chica desaparecer entre los árboles.

-Déjala en paz, Anko- exclamó Ebisu con tono de molestia mientras se levantaba-. Esto no es una competencia. Aprende a dejar ir el pasado.

-Ella no me importa y tu menos- replicó Anko con enojo-. No seas vanidoso, tú ya no me importas.

-Bueno, solo quiero que lo recuerdes bien- dijo Ebisu levantándose y sonriendo-. Vuelve a provocarme, y estarás tragando tierra en un santiamén.

Anko le dedicó una mirada furiosa mientras lo vio alejarse; después que lo perdió de vista se permitió estallar en furia. El bastardo era muy poderoso, nunca le había podido ganar; y a él no le importaba humillarla. Era un maldito imbécil, incluso podría uno jurar que era en realidad hijo de Jiraiya, solamente que Ebisu era mucho más sádico e irrespetuoso. Pero ambos eran esencialmente unos imbéciles. Ambos la habían abandonado.

* * *

-¿Pasa algo malo con el rastro?- preguntó Jiraiya.

-No con el de los nuestros; creo que encontré otro rastro que podría corresponder al de Kakashi- exclamó Anko de rodillas en el suelo estudiando el suelo-. Pero va en una dirección diferente al de los chicos. Además el rastro de chakra del sujeto misterioso ya casi ha desaparecido. Me atrevería a decir que solamente fue dejado porque estaba sobreexcitado…

-¿Entonces no es tan fuerte como pensábamos?- inquirió Shizune sonriendo.

-No, totalmente lo contrario- suspiró Ebisu-. Es poderoso y tiene un buen control de su poder; podríamos decir que simplemente estaba muy enojado o feliz cuando empezó a seguir el rastro.

-Así es- asintió Anko poniéndose de pie-. Ahora está más calmado y piensa mejor las cosas, así que no podemos irnos a la ligera con esto. Seguir su rastro será ahora muy difícil, tendremos que seguir el de los chicos y esperar llegar a tiempo o no ser sorprendidos por este hombre.

Anko mordió su dedo gordo e invoco en el suelo una serpiente amarilla de unos tres metros de largo; la serpiente la miró a la expectativa. Shizune parpadeó sorprendida; nunca había visto una serpiente de ese color, pero esta se veía incluso… linda. Pero no era momento para pensar estupideces.

-¿Qué ocupas?- preguntó la serpiente con tonó cuidadoso pero obviamente no muy satisfecha.

-Aquí- exclamó Anko señalando un punto sobre sus cabezas, una rama-. Un rastro de chakra; síguelo y mantenme informada.

-¿Y como se supone que haga eso?- replicó la serpiente malhumorada.

-Con esto- Anko puso una capsula de cristal en el suelo, junto a la serpiente; dentro de la misma había separados por una delgada capa un liquido verde y una tira de papel-. Trágala; cuando encuentres al dueño del rastro y lo hayas estudiado, rompe la capsula.

La serpiente se tragó la capsula y empezó a trepar rápidamente por el árbol; sacó su lengua varias veces en el trayecto y también mientras examinaba la rama. Después de unos segundos, con unos rápidos giros, saltó hacia un árbol cercano y desapareció silenciosamente.

-¿Una serpiente?- preguntó Shizune acercándose a Anko.

-Son magnificas rastreadoras- sonrió ella confiada-. Tal vez mucha gente no lo sepa, pero tienen un sentido del gusto muy fino; usan su lengua para rastrear en base a los olores en el aire. Además son rápidas y silenciosas, de muchas formas son más eficientes que los perros, aunque no son tan buenas luchando como ellos…

-¿Y cuál es el plan?- preguntó Jiraiya- ¿Para qué era la capsula?

-La capsula contiene un pequeño sello de un lado, y tinta del otro- explicó Anko-. Cuando la tinta corrompa el sello, este se activara; ese sello es el gemelo de otro que tengo justo en la manga de mi brazo. Cuando aquel sello se active, este también lo hará, avisándome así que ha cumplido con su misión. Después solo será cuestión de re invocar a la serpiente a nuestra posición y descubrir todo lo que podamos del enemigo. Nosotros iremos tras los chicos.

-Vaya!- dijo sorprendida Shizune-. Sí que es una forma muy hábil de usar a la serpiente!

-Está en su naturaleza, no podría manejar ningún otro animal mejor que ellas- dijo Ebisu con tonó despectivo-. Después de todo es toda una víbora…

Ella no se molestó siquiera en voltear a ver a Ebisu, simplemente volvió a ponerse de pie y volvió al rastro; de pronto alzó la cabeza al parecer escuchando algo. Los demás miembros del equipo también guardaron silencio, esperando. Anko se levantó con rapidez y giro sobre sí misma, volteando a ver a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Cinco, todos por la derecha- dijo ella sacando una kunai de su bolsa.

Jiraiya y Ebisu asintieron; Shizune simplemente volteó a la derecha en guardia. Desenfundo tres agujas ninjas para cada mano y esperó tranquilamente. No alcanzaba a ver ni escuchar nada. Se sintió nerviosa mientras estudiaba todo a su alrededor; era cierto que técnicamente era la guardaespaldas de Tsunade, pero no estaba realmente acostumbrada a todo el asunto del "ninja".

-Persiguen a alguien, escóndanse- exclamó Anko.

Al instante todos los ninjas desaparecieron del camino; Shizune, en lo alto de la copa de un árbol, intentó distinguir el escondite de sus compañeros, pero con desilusión comprobó que no lograba encontrarlos. Debajo, en el camino, una mujer corría asustada; no era una ninja, y a pesar de la distancia, Shizune pudo reconocer que estaba embarazada de unos tres meses. Era pelirroja y su cara derramaba lagrimas mientras que el instinto a obligaba a colocar sus manos en su vientre de forma protectora. Las reglas decían que no debían arriesgar una misión por desconocidos; pero Shizune supo que no podría siquiera intentar seguir las reglas. Solamente quería ver primero a los atacantes antes de descender a pelear.

Vio tres kunai surcar el aire en busca de la espalda de la mujer; con habilidad descendió y arrojó sus agujas. Las armas chocaron entre sí, dejando a la mujer fuera de peligro. Shizune cayó al suelo frente a la mujer exhausta, pero cuando alzó la mirada, Ebisu ya la tenía agarrada del brazo y bloqueaba el ataque de un extraño.

-No se entrometan!- exclamó una voz a la derecha de Shizune.

La chica retrocedió con rapidez y se puso en guardia; un ninja de la aldea del pasto arremetió contra ella con una espada. Ella esquivo el ataque con rapidez e inserto tres agujas a lo largo del brazo del enemigo; este retrocedió con el miembro ya inutilizado totalmente. Shizune arremetió contra su enemigo de nuevo.

-Cortina venenosa- exclamó expulsado un gas morado por su boca. El ninja se vio rodeado rápidamente por el ataque, y a los pocos segundos se desplomó inconsciente.

Cuando volteó, solamente alcanzó a ver a Jiraiya atacar con un rasengan al último de los enemigos en pie; el ninja salió despedido contra un árbol, rompiéndolo por la fuerza del impacto. Ebisu y Anko ayudaban a la mujer embarazada a tranquilizarse, sentándola sobre un tronco cercano. Ambos le dedicaron una breve mirada recriminatoria a Shizune antes de dejarla revisar a la mujer.

-¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó Shizune revisando el vientre de la mujer.

-Por favor, no le hagan daño…- dijo la mujer aterrada cubriendo su estomago con ambos brazos. Shizune volteó a verla y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-No le haremos daño- dijo Shizune bajando los brazos de la mujer con delicadeza y volviendo a revisarla.

-¿Por qué la perseguían?- preguntó Jiraiya tomando asiento a un lado de la mujer.

-Por mi hijo…- contestó ella observándolos con desconfianza.

-¿Su hijo?- inquirió Jiraiya- ¿Este que aun no nace?

-Es hijo de un gran ninja- explicó ella más a Shizune que a ninguno de los demás-. Me dirigía al templo de Kamagure para criarlo ahí… Mi guardia fue asesinada…

-¿Su guardia?- repitió Ebisu incrédulo- ¿Eliminados por esos inútiles? Disculpe que lo diga, pero casi parece que su padre, el "gran ninja", quiere muerto a su hijo…

-¡Ebisu!- gritó Shizune enojada.

-No… lo entiendo, mi guardia no eran ninjas, eran espadachines- explicó la mujer agachando la cabeza-. Es lo mas que pude pagar; mi esposo fue asesinado hace ya dos meses…

Ebisu guardó silencio apenado y retrocedió unos pasos, mientras Jiraiya y Shizune le dedicaban miradas recriminatorias; Anko no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. La mujer estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero intentaba contenerlas; era realmente hermosa, según pudo apreciar Shizune. De pelo castaño largo y ojos claros, color miel; una piel clara y tersa, y facciones finas. Se sentía intimidada ante una mujer tan hermosa, que había conseguido enamorar a un gran ninja… Ella lo mas que podría conseguir seria un esposo borracho o irresponsable, por eso prefería mantenerse soltera, alejada de los hombres lo mas que pudiera. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la chica hermosa había terminado sola y en peligro; tal vez no fuera tan beneficioso ser hermosa.

-¿De qué gran ninja es hijo?- inquirió Jiraiya con tranquilidad.

-…- la mujer lo estudió brevemente con la mirada antes de responder-. No lo diré…

-No nos debería de importar- respondió a su vez Shizune-. Lo importante es que ya está a salvo…

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Anko con tono de fastidio-. Podía vivir con el hecho de haber dejado a una mujer morir, pero ya que la rescatamos no puedo pensar en dejarla a su suerte… Tal vez más de uno la quiera muerta.

-Le daremos una guardia- explicó Jiraiya alzando los hombros-. Tu dale una serpiente, yo un sapo, y Ebisu un perro. Serian guía, guardia y transporte. Con eso debería estar bien si los ninjas siguen siendo de tan mala categoría como estos últimos.

-¿En serio?- exclamó la mujer emocionada-. Gracias, muchas gracias!

-Pero deberá prometerme algo…- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.

-Sí, lo que sea por mi hijo- asintió la mujer con mirada determinada.

-Necesito que le dé un mensaje al líder de Kamagure- dijo el sanin acercándose a la mujer-. Es una mujer, y necesito que reciba este mensaje lo más pronto posible…

* * *

Mientras la mujer se alejaba, montada en el perro ninja, el equipo la despedía brevemente; Anko se acercó a Jiraiya con discreción.

-¿Quién es la líder de Kamagure?- preguntó ella con interés.

-A veces eres demasiado curiosa, Anko- fue toda la respuesta que le dio el sanin antes de girarse-. Tampoco te diré el mensaje, así que no pierdas el tiempo.

Jiraiya y Anko volvieron a esconderse entre los arboles; Ebisu aun estudiaba atentamente la partida de la mujer. Shizune se le acercó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Fuiste el primero en ayudarme- dijo ella sonriendo-. Gracias.

-No hay porque, era una mujer hermosa- dijo Ebisu llanamente. Shizune agachó la cabeza y sonrió amargamente.

-Sí, lo era- dijo ella con un tono amargo-. Cualquier hombre haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-No, me malinterpretas- dijo Ebisu volteando a ver a Shizune casi sin interés-. No es por ella; las mujeres embarazadas… siempre se me han hecho lindas…

Al decir la última frase, Ebisu se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente; Shizune sonrió al escuchar la declaración de su compañero. Nunca hubiera creído que detrás del pervertido de Ebisu, hubiera un hombre sensible que consideraba la maternidad algo hermoso y atractivo. Después de todo, la mayoría de los hombres le temían a tener hijos; así que era una doble sorpresa escuchar eso de quien menos lo hubiera esperado.

-¿Sabes, Ebisu? Te juzgue mal…

-¿Eh?- él alzó una ceja interrogativo- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eres un buen hombre- fue lo que contestó ella sonriendo.

-¿Antes pensabas que era malo?- preguntó Ebisu con mirada recriminatoria.

-No!- respondió Shizune sonrojada-. No me refería a eso…

-Era broma- dijo Ebisu sonriendo-. Supongo que no hemos tenido una buena primera impresión entre nosotros. Tu eres la nueva, pero viviste en Konoha durante un tiempo; espero que no olvides que todos nosotros somos una familia. Y que por mucho que odie a Anko, o que difiera con el maestro Jiraiya, o que… me parezcas algo incompetente y demasiado impulsiva…

-Jeje…- se rió apenada Shizune.

-Daria la vida en esta misión por cualquiera de ustedes- terminó Ebisu y se dio media vuelta.

Shizune sonrió ante el comentario de Ebisu; era cierto, había estado acostumbrada a vagar por todos lados detrás de Tsunade, pero ahora pertenecía a la aldea Konoha de nuevo. Y ahora todos eran una gran familia; debía acostumbrarse a ello todavía, pero le parecía que no le costaría mucho tiempo. Se adaptaría con rapidez a su nueva y rara familia: Jiraiya como un padre, Anko como una hermana… y Ebisu?

-Bueno, solo el tiempo lo dirá- dijo para sí misma Shizune sonriendo. Y salió corriendo tras de su equipo. Su familia.

**Fin Capitulo 03**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bueno, necesitaba la idea del rescate del bosque para darle soporte a una idea futura, pero no quería meterme en muchos embrollos de "gasto de imaginación" cuando en realidad la pelea no era importante; así que la hice lo más rápida que pude; espero no por eso haber creado una mala escena, pero desde mi punto de vista paso sin pena ni gloria… pero lo importante fue el soporte que dio a los personajes como Shizune y Ebisu.

También se explican ciertos rencores entre los integrantes del equipo, principalmente Anko que odia a todos xD… Bueno, luego se explicara más detalladamente el porqué de todo este odio…

Espero les haya gustado, no dejen de comentar, nos leemos luego =)


	4. Capitulo 04 Resplandor

**Capitulo 04- Resplandor**

_18 de Febrero (atardecer)_

El viejo maestro Jiraiya suspiró mientras dejaba su plato de comida a un lado; como lo había supuesto, se habían presentado los primeros conflictos, pero aun no sucedía nada grave, e inclusive podía estar tranquilo de que el equipo era lo suficientemente competente y maduro como para dejar de lado sus diferencias cuando era necesario hacerlo. Por supuesto que eso quitaba el dedo del renglón de que los otros tres miembros de su equipo se encontraban en constante incomodidad. Por su parte, él estaba más que satisfecho con la compañía.

Ebisu era un ninja muy competente y hábil, además de un gran conversador… y compartía ciertos gustos con él (Shizune desnuda, por ejemplo); Shizune era una chica agradable y guapa, aunque ella misma se subestimara, había sido una magnifica elección en el equipo y estaba sinceramente agradecido de que hubiera aceptado. Tal vez la chica no fuera buena luchando, pero no cabía duda de que su utilidad para el equipo sobrepasaba por mucho esa pequeña dificultad. Anko, por su parte… Era agradable estar a su lado de nueva cuenta; aunque ella lo odiara con lo más profundo de su ser, él la seguía amando. No podía evitarlo y sabía que era un desperdicio de tiempo pensar en estar a su lado después de haberla abandonado. Había sufrido terriblemente por su culpa.

Aunque Jiraiya estaba en ese sentido en paz consigo mismo. Puede que Anko lo odiara, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que había hecho lo imposible por estar a su lado, por vivir con ella. Se había vuelto un traidor por ella, pero cuando las cosas se complicaron se dio cuenta de que no tenia mas remedió que dejarla. La abandono, con solamente un beso de despedida en la frente y el consejo de que nunca dejara de luchar por sus sueños; tal vez precisamente era ese último consejo lo que había arruinado su relación con ella. Jiraiya hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de luchar por sus sueños, olvidándose de Anko y de todo lo demás; era por eso que cada reencuentro era doloroso, era incomodo. Pero para protegerla debía mantenerse alejado de ella, de Konoha; solo se le estaba permitidas visitas periódicas, cosa que Tsunade sabía perfectamente y sin embargo seguía insistiendo en que se uniera a los ninjas de Konoha como un capitán de equipo Elite. Y ahora sí que estaba siendo un capitán de equipo Elite. Pero ahora que ya había perdido todo, la misión la hacía solamente por Naruto.

El chico estaba a punto de encontrarse en una situación parecida a la suya, y deseaba que este no escogiera mal el camino, o no escogiera el camino correcto por los motivos incorrectos, cosa que sería mucho peor; tenía que ayudarlo, y esperaba que su sufrimiento no fuese ni la mitad del suyo. Pero un mal presentimiento le decía que sería el doble de sufrimiento…

"Pero tú te lo buscaste… Sabes perfectamente que un ermitaño no puede amar…"

Y era cierto, él se lo había buscado; primero había pensado que podía vivir con pequeños amoríos, amantes de un día… o a lo sumo un mes. Pensó que ser ermitaño no necesariamente era estar solo; y ese fue su error. Cuando Anko entró en su vida, nada volvió a ser igual; no pudo dejarla, no pudo abandonarla. Se dedicó completamente a darle su amor, y entonces ellos se enteraron. Podía contra uno, podía contra dos, pero eran cinco los que estaban tras su cabeza, además del Mediador… Su única opción fue volver a ser un Ermitaño y escapar constantemente de ellos, dejando atrás a Anko con la esperanza de que nunca supieran sobre ella. Y hasta ahora seguía viva, lo cual significa que seguía fuera de peligro. Si todo el odio y desprecio de ella hacia él significaban el precio de la protección de la chica que mas amaba en esta vida, a Jiraiya le parecía un precio justo. Duró, desgarrador, terrible, cruel… Pero justo. Pagaría cualquier cosa por mantenerla a salvo…

-Maestro Jiraiya- Ebisu se acercó al anciano, sacándolo de sus reflexiones.

-¿Si, Ebisu?- sonrió Jiraiya- ¿Quieres que firme el libro que te regale?

-Eh… no, nada de eso, maestro- contestó Ebisu sonrojándose-. Solamente quería preguntarle acerca de Shizune…

-¿Sus medidas?- exclamó sonriente-. No estoy seguro, siempre usa ropa holgada, pero te aseguro que es una mujer hermosa debajo de ese mar de tela; apuesto que te mueres de ganas de oler esa hermosa cabellera… Por supuesto, esa piel tan suave es más excitante que su pelo. Me preguntó si la chica será virgen…

-Maestro!- gritó Ebisu empezando a sangrar por la nariz-. No es propio hablar así de una chica.

-Vamos, Ebisu, conmigo no tienes que fingir- exclamó Jiraiya levantándose-. Sé que pensamientos parecidos te han pasado por la cabeza… Tal vez también alguno sobre Anko  
¿Te imaginas a ambas en una bañera?

Por un momento Ebisu guardo silencio y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, pero pronto reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza, cubriéndose de nuevo la nariz.

-Maestro! Por favor, deje esos temas impropios- exclamó Ebisu enojado-. Solamente quiero saber... ¿Por qué Shizune en esta misión? Es una ninja joven, sin experiencia en las batallas en equipo y las misiones en general. Es impulsiva, noble ciertamente pero eso compromete la misión. Además de que carece de cualquiera de las tres principales habilidades ninjas de todo Jounin: rastreo, combate y táctica. Es deficiente en cualquiera de esos tres…

-Sí, ciertamente tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho…

-¿Entonces? No entiendo porque la tenemos aquí…

-Ebisu, sé que no tienes la mejor opinión de Shizune- dijo Jiraiya suspirando-. Y para serte sincero, yo tampoco; pero no creas ni por un segundo, que está aquí porque no encontré nada mejor. Había otros ninjas de categoría superior, también había peores. Había ninjas médicos disponibles a su vez. Por supuesto, para terminar de zanjar tus ideas, también había ninjas de mejor cuerpo y cara disponibles… Shizune no está aquí por ninguno de esos motivos…

-¿Y cuál es el motivo?

-Bueno, puedo decirte que es el mismo por el que estas tu aquí- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo-. No creas que estas aquí por ser el mejor peleador disponible, aunque ciertamente lo eres; y tampoco por ser el más eficiente, aunque da la casualidad de que lo eres. Tanto tú como Shizune están aquí por una razón más simple y poderosa…

-Dígamela, por favor maestro…

-Tú ya la sabes, Ebisu. Has sabido porque estas en esta misión desde el momento mismo en que supiste que era una misión rango S. Es la razón por la cual cada minuto, cada segundo de la misión, te has mantenido mirando al frente, con esperanza de alcanzar pronto nuestro objetivo.

-Naruto…- susurró Ebisu agachando la mirada.

-Si- asintió Jiraiya-. Sé que ustedes dos darán hasta el último aliento por Naruto; ahora más que nunca, la aldea odia a Naruto. Traer a cualquier ninja que no fuera del selecto grupo que conoce a Naruto como persona, no como Kyubi, hubiera significado el fracaso inmediato de la misión ¿Quién puede dar la vida por un demonio que teme? Pero nosotros, el equipo que he formado, conocemos a Naruto como el magnífico ninja que es, y aunque tengamos la habilidad de un Sanin, de un Jounin, de un Anbu o de un chunin, nunca dejaremos de luchar por salvar la vida del chico exactamente con el mismo esfuerzo con la que salvaremos a los demás chicos que lo acompañan… o tal vez, incluso un poco mas…

-Maestro, a su vuelta, y desde antes, nada bueno espera en casa a Naruto- exclamó Ebisu con un ligero tono de tristeza mal disimulado-. Todo ese odio, todo ese dolor, terminara por corromperlo; seguirá el camino que evitó a Sasuke tomar. Pero nadie podrá detenerlo a él, porque es demasiado fuerte y listo… No sin matarlo…

Jiraiya guardó silencio unos segundos antes de recargarse en un árbol cercano; miró sus manos, reflexionando. No, nunca sería capaz de matar a Naruto así como el Tercero no había sido capaz de matar a Orochimaru. Si el odio invadía el alma de Naruto, el mundo ninja tendría un nuevo y temible enemigo que hasta el mismísimo Orochimaru temería; pero sería mucho peor que cualquiera. Después de todo su compañero quería la vida eterna y aprender todas las técnicas posibles eternamente; su sueño era la creación. En cambio, si Naruto era corrompido, su sueño sería la destrucción. Acabar con todos aquellos que le temían.

-No se trata de detenerlo, Ebisu- pronunció tras largos segundos de reflexión-. Es lo mismo que los aleja lo que los puede guiar en la dirección adecuada. No, no es el odio. Es el amor. La ausencia de amor es lo que sufre Naruto, lo que lo aleja de Konoha y le causa ese terrible dolor en el alma. Esperemos que algún día, a tiempo, encuentre el amor que se le ha sido negado tanto tiempo…

* * *

-¿Podemos confiar en tu clon?

-Bueno, puede que no sea la gran cosa rastreando- exclamó Shizune avergonzada-. Pero supongo que tendremos que confiar en que vigilara de manera adecuada, porque solamente yo puedo hacer el clon.

-Podría invocar una serpiente- replicó Anko.

-No mientras me baño!- gritó Shizune horrorizada.

Anko suspiró y maldijo entre dientes, al tiempo que se quitaba la ropa de encima. Dobló su gabardina, y sobre ella colocó su protector de Konoha; durante unos segundos lo observó, reflexiva. Era la primera misión que hacía en mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo tal vez. Y lo hacía con el protector de Konoha, el protector que un día, mientras seguía a Orochimaru, estuvo a punto de rasgar. A punto de ser un ninja exiliado para demostrarle a Jiraiya lo fuerte que era y que hacerlo arrepentirse de haberla abandonado.

Pero esos eran sentimientos pasados. Si, seguía odiando a Jiraiya por haberse largado sin darle ni una explicación, pero no por eso lo mataría. Había aprendido a vivir en armonía en Konoha y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ser un ninja exiliado; por supuesto, muy en el fondo, nunca habían vuelto a confiar en ella. A su regreso de Orochimaru, el cual era realmente confuso, habían estado a punto de asesinarla; el tercer Hokage la había salvado del escuadrón asesino de Danzo. Pero nada había podido evitar que desconfiaran de ella; no había vuelto a hacer misiones desde entonces, más que unas pocas de menor importancia. Tras varios años de una actividad desesperante y de tratar de demostrar su valía y lealtad a la hoja, había sido "promovida" como maestra elite de rastreo, por supuesto que cuando eso era un honor en la mayoría de los casos, con ella lo habían hecho para tenerla vigilada. Ella no le tomó importancia al asunto e hizo su mejor esfuerzo, convirtiéndose en la mejor rastreadora de Konoha; ahora era reconocida y pocos recordaban su pasado o les interesaba más bien poco, pero no podía olvidar el hecho de que habían sido años de esfuerzo, años de dolor y años de soledad. Justo lo que le esperaba a Naruto…

Ella los había escuchado hablando, susurrando al respecto del chico; había visto la terrible propaganda que algún idiota difundió en Konoha y que la Hokage, sabiamente, les había encargado destruir completamente antes del amanecer. Naruto, sin saberlo del todo, estaba en medio de una encrucijada donde muchos pedían su destierro, lo cual era estúpido para la situación de Konoha respecto a las demás naciones. Pero otros, como Danzo, pedían la extracción del Kyubi: la muerte de Naruto. Ella haría su mejor esfuerzo por salvarlo de cualquier peligro que lo estuviera acechando en esa misión ¿Pero luego qué? No podía defenderlo de la aldea misma, no podía defenderlo de todo un escuadrón Anbu. Aunque la Hokage se negara, si la aldea entera o el consejo de ancianos decidían que Naruto era un peligro, ellos no podrían hacer nada al respecto... O tal vez si, tal vez luchar. No quería que Naruto sufriera lo mismo por lo que ella ya había pasado: años de soledad, temor y odio. Nadie se merecía aquello, menos un chico tan noble como él. Debía admitir que hasta la fecha, a pesar de estar tranquila en la aldea, nunca se había vuelto a sentir parte de Konoha; las cosas nunca serian iguales para Naruto, y nunca llegaría a ser Hokage.

Suspirando, Anko se quitó su pantalón y ropa interior, y entró al lago; Shizune también se desvistió, tratando en lo posible de solo darle la espalda a ella y de ingresar al agua lo más rápido posible. Cuando la chica estuvo adentro, solamente visible de los hombros para arriba, se le veía muy sonrojada pero sonriente.

-¿No estás acostumbrada a ir a baños termales?

-Esto es un lago- exclamó Shizune confundida.

-Sí, pero a lo que me refiero es al hecho… de estar desnuda frente a otra mujer…- explicó Anko sonriendo.

-En realidad no- admitió sacando la lengua Shizune, sonrojándose un poco más-. Acompañaba muy seguido a Tsunade-sama, pero siempre eran lugares muy privados y con ella me sentía muy protegida. Tsunade ha sido como una madre para mí, por eso con cualquier otra mujer… no me siento muy cómoda…

-Recuerdo que cuando fuimos por ti, estabas en un baño termal lleno de mujeres…

-Si… bueno… en realidad ya llevaba tres horas en ese lugar…

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Anko con una media sonrisa.

-Yo llegue cuando no había nadie… y de pronto se llenó de gente- explicó Shizune agachando la cabeza avergonzada-. Estuve esperando que las otras se fueran, pero cada vez llegaban más. Al final de cuentas, cuando el maestro Jiraiya me requirió de urgencia, no tuve más remedio que salir…

-Eres muy rara, Shizune.

-Jeje- sonrió la chica-. Sí, todo el mundo me lo dice.

Anko empezó a lavarse con tranquilidad; en realidad no consideraba del todo un buen momento para tomar un baño, pues llevaban prisa, pero estaba muy sucia. Después de la pelea con el imbécil de Ebisu, y el encuentro con los ninjas mercenarios, había terminado muy sucia. De hecho, su gabardina tenía una mancha de sangre que no saldría tan fácilmente, pero no quería lavarla de momento. Por lo pronto se conformaría con lavar su propio cuerpo y ya.

Vio a Shizune, dándole la espalda a unos cuantos metros. La chica se limpiaba sin apenas asomar mas de los hombros afuera del agua, pero el lago estaba muy tranquilo y limpio, así que alcanzaba a ver de todos modos el cuerpo de la chica, aunque un poco distorsionado. Era una chica linda, en realidad; no tenía el mejor cuerpo que hubiera visto, ni el pelo más hermoso, pero su cara era muy agradable. Aunque de alguna manera, Shizune se las arreglaba para verse lo menos atractiva posible, usando ropa tosca y simple, y haciendo gestos casi más seguido de lo que hablaba. Ese tipo de cosas alejaba cualquier posible pretendiente, pues parecía una chiquilla. Brevemente se preguntó si toda esa actitud para ahuyentar hombres era consciente o no.

-¿Sabes, Shizune?- empezó a hablar Anko-. No sé que nos espera al final de esta misión…

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Shizune confundida-. Volver a casa y cobrar la misión, supongo. Si te refieres a los enemigos, creo que en estas misiones nunca puedes estar seguro de a quienes te vas a enfrentar ¿no?

-No me refiero a eso- aclaró Anko acercándose-. Es Naruto. Vamos a una misión a rescatarlo, y también a su equipo ¿Pero para qué? La aldea lo odia, es probable que cuando regresemos ya hayan llegado a un acuerdo respecto a esto, y no quiero ni siquiera saber que planes tendrán para él.

-Tsunade-sama aseguró que…

-Tsunade no puede defenderlo!- gritó Anko enojada-. No del rechazo, del dolor; de la soledad. Puede que Tsunade pueda detener a todos lo que lo ataquen, y será destituida de su cargo de Hokage si hace tal cosa, pero aun así, no hay nada para Naruto en Konoha…

-Aun hay gente que lo quiere- exclamó Shizune con firmeza-. Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru… Son personas que aprecian a Naruto y lo conocen, nunca lo dejaran.

-¿Te das cuenta de que más de la mitad de los que nombraste están en esta misión rango S?- inquirió Anko con una amarga sonrisa-. Si ellos mueren…

-Aunque quedare yo, Tsunade, Jiraiya…- exclamó Shizune levantándose con enojo-. Inclusive creo que tu y Ebisu pueden incluirse en la lista. Naruto tendrá que vivir con la idea de que no todos lo reconocerán, no todos sabrán apreciarlo; pero su deber es apreciar lo que tiene… seamos poco o mucho…

Shizune salió del lago con rapidez, tapándose con las manos y se vistió; aun empapada se alejo del lago sin voltear atrás. Era obvio que estaba molesta con ella; no había sido su intención hacerla enojar, pero quería saber su punto de vista. Irónicamente ahora se sentía más tranquila. Era cierto, Naruto tenía la ventaja de que ya tenía gente que lo apreciaba en Konoha. Ella había estado sola, pero él tenía muchos amigos. Amigos incondicionales y leales.

Con una sonrisa, continuó su baño; Naruto era un chico con muchos problemas, era cierto, pero también era un chico muy afortunado. Personas menos odiadas pasaban su vida sin un verdadero amigo, pero los amigos de Naruto darían cualquier cosa por él. Ella moriría por el chico, sin importar nada. No debía preocuparse, él estaría bien a su regreso en Konoha. Mucha gente lo amaba, mucha gente confiaba en él. Algún día seria un maravilloso Kage.

* * *

-Te ves un poco húmeda- exclamó Ebisu sonriendo.

-Sí, lo estoy- contestó seriamente Shizune.

La chica suspiró y se recargó en un árbol cercano, tratando de acomodar su pelo húmedo lo mejor que le era posible; el peso del pelo constantemente lo movía de lugar, tapándole los ojos una y otra vez para su disgusto. Ella lo volvía a colocar en su lugar, pero al más mínimo movimiento este se desplomaba frente a sus ojos.

Cuando estaba por hacerlo por quinta vez, unas manos aparecieron frente a su cara; apartaron el pelo de su frente y colocaron un broche negro en su pelo, sosteniéndolo del lado izquierdo para evitar que volviera a caer. Las manos bajaron y frente a ella, Ebisu le dedicaba una sonrisa. Ella alzó su mano para tocar el broche, pero no dejo de mirar al ninja directo a los ojos… o más bien a sus lentes oscuros, donde alcanzaba a percibir el contorno de los ojos, pero no los distinguía del todo. Le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, a lo cual Ebisu se giro, fingiendo un ataque de tos para disimular su sonrojar.

-Gracias- dijo Shizune aun con la mano tocando el broche.

-Es solo… era de mi hermana, siempre lo cargó conmigo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Shizune con interés.

-Bueno… Después de su muerte solo me quedó el broche, una foto y un anillo…

-Yo… lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta- susurró Shizune agachando la mirada-. Tal vez no debería usar algo tan importante como esto…

-No, no- exclamó Ebisu sonriendo-. Está bien, hace mucho que paso eso. No te preocupes por ello, me gusta cargarlo pero nunca lo he usado, obviamente; a ti se te ve bien, y en este momento te ayudara. Además, puedes devolvérmelo luego, no hay problema…

-Gracias, lo cuidare muy bien…- dijo Shizune dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a su compañero. Después bajó la mano y separándose del árbol, puso las manos detrás de su espalda, sacando ligeramente el pecho y poniéndose lo más firme posible- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Eh… Bien, te queda bien- respondió llanamente Ebisu, mas sonrojado, pero también más serio.

Shizune sonrió de nuevo; brevemente Ebisu se preguntó si esa chica no sabía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. De cierta forma, eso la hacía ver muy inmadura, muy pequeña, casi como una chiquilla. Pero también, de alguna otra forma, le resultaba muy atractiva a él. No estaba seguro de porque, puesto que ni de lejos tenia tendencias desviadas hacia las menores, pero aun así debía admitir que la joven Shizune le llamaba mucho la atención.

Era una chica joven, no por mucho más joven que él, claro, puesto que no era un anciano; pero si había una diferencia de edad. Aunque la mayor diferencia seguramente residía en el hecho de su experiencia. Ebisu era un ninja con mucha experiencia ninja; había abandonado las misiones, harto de que sus compañeros fueran unos idiotas… Y desde entonces se había dedicado al entrenamiento de ninjas de elite; después de todo, él conocía tres de las técnicas secretas en el pergamino de Konoha.

Shizune por otro lado era casi una chiquilla, figurativamente hablando; después de todo nunca había pertenecido a un equipo ninja ni asistido más que al nivel más básico del entrenamiento de la academia. Desconocía de historia y en todos esos años vagando, aunque hubiera practicado el arte medico, no se había instruido en absoluto en nada más. Seguramente Tsunade no era la mejor de las maestras en el mundo.

Le dedicó una mirada evaluativa a Shizune; observó su cuerpo, ahora que por la humedad, y por segunda vez, la ropa se adhería a su figura, aunque esta vez la chica parecía no notarlo o no importarle. Su cuerpo no estaba muy bien desarrollado en realidad; recordaba chicas de academia con… encantos más grandes que los de la mujer frente a él. Obviamente muy alejado de Anko, una mujer despampanante del todo… Aunque ver a ambas, bañándose, hubiera sido algo agradable a pesar de la diferencia física.

-¿Y a que se debe que no estés del todo seca?- preguntó Ebisu, guiando sus pensamientos hacia otro lugar distinto. No quería que su nariz empezara a sangrar.

-Es solo… tuve una discusión con Anko, y no quería verla- explicó ella un poco triste-. Me vine lo más rápido que pude…

-¿Y porque la discusión?- inquirió Ebisu sentándose en un tronco cercano-. Anko puede ser muy intolerante en muchos aspectos, pero en realidad rara vez se pelea con alguien… Bueno, más bien rara vez se pelea con una mujer…

-Ebisu- susurró Shizune acercándose al hombre, con sus brazos cruzados- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Eh?- la pregunta confundió un poco al hombre, quien respondió con ligereza-. Porque el maestro Jiraiya me requirió…

-Pero tú no haces misiones- exclamó Shizune mirándolo fijamente-. Puede que tengamos muchos archivos, pero recuerdo bien los de los ninjas con más de tres años inactivos. Tu hace más de cuatro años que no realizas ninguna misión ¿Por qué aceptaste ahora?

Ebisu guardó unos segundos de silencio, mientras suspiraba; se quito sus gafas oscuras y volteó a ver a Shizune, con seriedad.

-Es por interés personal, Shizune- admitió Ebisu-. No estaba enterado de esta misión, no tenía idea de que hubieran mandado a esos chicos a una misión rango S; pero cuando lo supe… necesitaba venir, no puedo dejar que les pase algo…

-Ebisu…

-No, no quiero que creas que soy un noble ninja- dijo el hombre agachando la cabeza-. No lo hago por todos; Kurenai me desagrada, así como Shino. Kiba es un irrespetuoso, y Sakura… Dios mío, Sakura es Sakura, nunca la he visto tomarse en serio el trabajo de ser ninja; parece como si solo estuviera huyendo de ser la típica ama de casa. Pero hay tres alumnos míos a los que apreció mucho. Kakashi no me preocupa, se que estará bien y que posiblemente sea más fuerte que yo; además ha vivido una vida plena. Pero mis otros dos alumnos…

-Espera…- reflexionó Shizune- ¿Quieres decir que Naruto y Hinata fueron tus alumnos?

-Si- asintió sonriendo Ebisu-. Naruto es un cabeza dura, no he tenido momento de entrenarlo muy bien; nuestro entrenamiento fue corto, pero he sabido distinguir esa fuerza interna en él. No me refiero al Kyubi, Naruto tiene lo que muchos ninjas carecen: voluntad. Espero algún día completar su entrenamiento conmigo, por eso debo asegurar de que vuelva a salvo. Quiero verlo como Hokage de Konoha…

Ebisu sonrió con la mirada perdida en el cielo; sus lentes cayeron al pasto, pero no le importó. Esa mirada tan noble en su rostro, esa sonrisa tan tierna en sus labios; Shizune no podía dejar de observarlo ¿Este era Ebisu? ¿El maestro más odiado de Konoha? Había escuchado esos comentarios miles de veces, sobre las perversiones de Ebisu, sobre su mal carácter y su pésimo sentido del humor, sobre lo superficial y estúpido que era. Pero a quien tenía enfrente no se parecía en lo más mínimo a lo que esas habladurías tanto citaban. Frente a ella, tenía un hombre maravilloso y noble, como nunca en su vida había visto; si, tal vez fuera un poco pervertido, pero seguramente ese era el único rumor cierto sobre Ebisu ¿Y que importaba si era pervertido? Nadie era perfecto, y las virtudes del hombre superaban por mucho sus defectos. Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, este ninja la sorprendía más y más; Shizune se sentó al lado del hombre y recogió las gafas del suelo. Ebisu no volteó a verla, pero el brillo en sus ojos se opaco, mostrando que había salido de sus reflexiones privadas.

-Yo también estoy aquí por Naruto- comentó Shizune-. Mucho antes de esto, Naruto nos salvo a mí y a Tsunade. Nos salvo de la autocompasión y de una vida sin sentido. Le debo una y pienso pagarla con creces… Aunque la vida se me vaya en ello…

-Es un noble pensamiento- comentó Ebisu borrando la sonrisa de su rostro-. Pero los cadáveres no salvan personas. Creo que sería mejor que entrenaras un poco… mejor dicho que entrenes mucho en todas esas fallas tremendas que tienes…

Ebisu se levantó, sin decir nada más; por unos segundos pensó que había sido demasiado duro con Shizune, pero en el fondo sentía que no era así. Ella era un ninja de muy bajo rango, y con demasiadas fallas. El mejor favor que le podía hacer era mantenerla con vida; y la forma de hacerlo era diciéndole la verdad. Si era capaz de enfrentar sus errores, se haría más fuerte y mejoraría; si no era capaz, entonces nunca podría hacerlo. No tenía sentido desperdiciar el tiempo con delicadezas, ser directo era lo mejor por su propio bien, aunque terminara odiándolo.

-Gracias…- susurró Shizune a sus espaldas-. Entrenare…

Shizune vio alejarse a Ebisu, pero a diferencia de lo que el hombre creía, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro; ella entendía perfectamente bien al ninja y su actitud, entendía sus motivos. No quería verla muerta, y en realidad a ella tampoco le apetecía morir. Por eso entrenaría; ella nunca podría salvar a Naruto, eso quedaba fuera de toda duda, pero si entrenaba lo suficiente podría llegar a ser un apoyo para su equipo, y el equipo entero podría ayudar al chico. Por supuesto en solo dos o cuatro días no lograría grandes avances, pero seguiría entrenando. Además, no quería que Ebisu tuviera la misma opinión de ella que la que tenía de Sakura. Quería… quería agradarle a Ebisu, realmente lo deseaba…

**Fin Capitulo 04**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bueno, antes me sentía un poco perdido respecto a esta historia: tenía el argumento, tenía las ideas, tenía la secuencia… Pero me faltaba identificarme con los personajes.

Considero a los tres capítulos anteriores algo así como un enorme "prologo" y a partir de este capítulo realmente me he adentrado en la historia; Shizune fue tal vez el personaje más fácil de bosquejar debido a que mi novia es igualita (yo diría una fusión entre Hinata y Shizune xD…). Ebisu por su parte, se parece a mí (fusión con Naruto, jeje…), así que han sido ambos los personajes con lo que más me he identificado, y gracias a Dios, los personajes principales del fic…

Este capítulo está lleno de reflexiones y emotividad, casi todas bajo el argumento central de rescatar a Naruto; pero también poco a poco vemos crecer la relación entre Shizune y Ebisu. Definitivamente me gusta esa pareja; espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y no dejen de leer y comentar. Nos leemos pronto, hasta luego…

* * *

_PD- Antes había mencionado que el titulo de los capítulos seria de canciones en español; posiblemente a nadie le importe, pero he decidido simplemente inventar los títulos porque me costaba trabajo encontrar algunos adecuados :S_

_Fuera de eso, no hay más aclaraciones. Hasta pronto =)_


	5. Capitulo 05 Extraños

**Capitulo 05- Extraños**

_18 de Febrero (atardecer)_

Con mucha prisa, y no sin igual cansancio, el equipo Jiraiya avanzaba con rapidez a través del bosque, cruzando con rapidez por el camino. Anko seguía el rastro lo mejor que podía, pero con satisfacción notaba que por momentos se volvía realmente difícil de seguir. Con algo de suerte realmente los chicos estarían a salvo; el rastro del ninja misterioso había desaparecido por completo, alejándose discretamente del rastro de los chicos. Sin embargo era obvio que el ninja realmente había estado siguiendo a los chicos.

De pronto llegaron a un claro, y Anko no necesito pronunciar ninguna palabra para que el equipo se detuviera; era obvio que ese "claro" no se veía de tal forma antes. Varios árboles destruidos se observaban alrededor, así como miles de hojas revoloteando en el viento, destrozadas.

-Esto ha sido una pelea- declaró Ebisu.

-Sí, y tuvo que ser involucrando a los chicos…- aclaró Anko-. Revisare el área a ver si descubro donde continua el rastro… O si encuentro algo más…

Anko empezó a revisar el área de batalla, sin decir nada más; pero todos sabían las otras cosas que ella buscaba: cuerpos, sangre o algún signo de que los chicos habían sido lastimados. Jiraiya a su vez también comenzó a revisar alrededor, con el fin de agilizar el proceso. Shizune se acercó a Ebisu, dudosa.

-¿Deberíamos ayudarles a revisar?

-No, ambos son rastreadores elite- exclamó Ebisu de brazos cruzados-. Obviamente Anko muy superior al maestro Jiraiya. Solo estorbaremos y retrasaremos el proceso, será mejor que los dejemos revisar en paz todo esto…

Sin decir más palabras, Ebisu dio media vuelta y se alejo del área, sin mirar atrás; Shizune volteó a ver a sus otros compañeros, pero ambos estaban muy distraídos revisando el área. Con un suspiro, fue tras de Ebisu.

Anko se encontraba de nuevo sola con Jiraiya; por alguna razón estaba segura de que no sería la primera ni la última vez que esto sucedería. Así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar su presencia mas allá de lo estrictamente necesario para tomarlo en cuenta como el líder del equipo.

"Líder de equipo… nunca ha sido bueno trabajando en equipo…"

Hasta donde ella sabía, la única vez que el gran Jiraiya había demostrado un buen trabajo en equipo había sido en la legendaria batalla contra "Salamandra"…

-¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Jiraiya revisando los arboles.

-Un usuario de Taijutsu… y uno muy brusco- contestó Anko mirando alrededor-. Muestras de uso de muchas armas arrojadizas; uno o más aparte del usuario de Taijutsu. Entonces la lógica me inclina a pensar que serian tres…

-¿Por qué?

-El cuarto estaría tras de Kakashi- respondió.

-¿Y los chicos?

-No estoy segura- respondió ella suspirando-. Aquel cráter muestra… chakra del Kyubi… Pienso que a pesar de todo, los chicos deben estar bien; pero si ellos ganaron no encuentro lógica a que los cuerpos del enemigo no se encuentren por aquí tirados…

-Tal vez alguien más se los llevo…

-Un enemigo se lleva los cuerpos de los nuestros para tender una trampa ¿Quién se llevaría los cuerpos del propio enemigo? Estoy segura que los chicos ganaron… Y que Kakashi aun no se encuentra con ellos…

-¿El otro rastro?

-No, nada… Tengo el rastro de los chicos ya localizado, tal vez podría revisar alrededor para saber si el enemigo estaba vivo y por eso escapo, o alguien realmente se llevo sus cuerpos…

-Pues revisa, y si es posible compararlo con el otro rastro- exclamó Jiraiya con seriedad-. Debemos saber si el ninja misterioso los alcanzo, o al contrario sigue detrás de ellos…

* * *

Ebisu respiró profundamente al tiempo que miraba alrededor; el avance se había retrasado momentáneamente a causa del área de batalla. Siempre se perdían los rastros en esta situación debido a que de pronto te topabas con una gran círculo de huellas; volver a encontrar el rastró no era difícil, lo difícil era encontrar EL RASTRO CORRECTO, debido a que el área podía ser abandonada una y otra vez. En lo personal debía admitir que era un pésimo rastreador… y un pésimo ninja trabajando en equipo. Tenía esa manía al perfeccionismo que le había traído problemas en más de una ocasión; después de casi matar al equipo de su hermana, tras su muerte, se había retirado definitivamente de los equipos ninjas para ser guardia. Sin embargo el hokage había insistido en que se encargara de ser maestro elite, y él había aceptado; muy en el fondo sabia que, si bien siempre había sido perfeccionista, desde la muerte de su hermana se había dedicado a desquitar sus frustraciones con sus alumnos.

Pero era algo que no solamente no quería cambiar, sino que en realidad prefería; su trabajo actual necesitaba un carácter como el suyo, así que todo estaba bien. Tan antisocial como era, no estaba interesado en formar parte de ningún equipo después de esta misión. Shizune estaba sentada a unos metros, acomodando sus agujas ninjas con una sonrisa en el rostro; a Ebisu realmente le desesperaba esa muchacha ¿Cómo era posible que siempre estuviera tan alegre? Todos estaban preocupados por los chicos y esta tonta simplemente limpiaba sus armas como si trataran de vasos decorativos en una chimenea.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó él con un tono agresivo.

-Solo reviso mi armamento- exclamó sonriente la chica, levantando una aguja-. Sé que no soy la mejor peleadora, pero si es necesario es mejor estar preparada.

-Pienso que sería más útil que intentaras pulir algunas de tus habilidades más deficientes antes que ordenar por colores tus alfileres- dijo Ebisu con acidez.

Para gran desconcierto de Ebisu, la chica sonrió alegremente; luego se levanto y dio unos pasos hacia él. Por un momento Ebisu pensó que lo golpearía.

-¿Estas ofreciendo entrenarme?- preguntó Shizune sonriente.

-¿Yo entrenarte?- exclamó Ebisu confundido.

-Acepto!- dijo Shizune alegremente.

-¿Qué?- Ebisu se dio cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído-. No, eso no es…

-Jeje…- se burlo Shizune sonriendo- ¿Sabes? Aprendí una que otra cosa de la Hokage además de técnicas médicas…

Con los lentes medio caídos, Ebisu suspiró; si, había sido una trampa, pero ahora su orgullo se encontraba en juego. No se arrepentiría de lo que hubiera dicho, aunque lo hubiera dicho por accidente. Se acomodo los lentes y sonrió; si lo que Shizune deseaba era que él la entrenara, entonces cumpliría sus deseos y le demostraría que se debe tener cuidado con lo que se desea.

-Bien, que así sea- exclamó Ebisu sonriendo.

-Gracias- sonrió Shizune haciendo una reverencia.

-Pero te advierto que lo primero…

Un estampido interrumpió a Ebisu; ambos ninjas, confundidos, voltearon a ver alrededor. Los estampidos se repitieron, tan rápidos y continuos que casi parecía uno mismo; arboles empezaron a salir destrozados a la derecha de ellos. Y antes de que pudieran reaccionar y esconderse, los arboles más cercanos estallaron en una lluvia de astillas, dejando al descubierto una figura difusa.

Shizune protegió sus ojos de la lluvia de astillas, pero Ebisu observo la figura con detenimiento, reconociéndola con algo de desazón; esto solo podían ser malas noticias… terribles noticias para la misión. Un enorme animal de aspecto perruno, rechoncho y mal encarado masticaba en sus enormes fauces trozos de arboles destruidos; era fácilmente del doble del tamaño de un elefante. Y sobre su lomo, un anciano de aspecto pordiosero sonreía con satisfacción.

-Ebisu- exclamó el anciano observando al ninja; Shizune entonces abrió los ojos y estudio al recién llegado, confundida.

-¿Lo conoces?- inquirió ella.

-Si… es mi maestro- explicó Ebisu con mirada terriblemente preocupada.

-Nunca olvido un olor, pequeño Ebisu- sonrió el anciano-. Y me alegra ver que tú nunca olvidas un rostro. Yo, el gran ermitaño de los perros, exijo que me entregues al traidor: Jiraiya, el ermitaño de los sapos…

-¿Traidor?- exclamó Shizune confundida- ¿Ermitaños? Ebisu, no entiendo nada de esto…

-Él es el ermitaño de los perros, Akai Tsume- dijo Ebisu con mirada sombría-. Y en lo que a nosotros concierne, nuestra misión ha terminado…

* * *

Las serpientes de Anko se detuvieron y levantaron el torso, a la expectativa; eso, lo sabia perfectamente, solo podía significar una cosa: un enemigo se acercaba. Tal vez no un enemigo, pero sí que se debía de tratar de alguien, cuando menos, ajeno a Konoha. Y en esa misión eso era equivalente a "enemigo". La pregunta real era que clase de enemigo…

-Alguien se acerca- exclamó Anko con seriedad.

Poco después se escucharon terribles estruendos de arboles siendo destrozados. El sonido se prolongo unos segundos antes de detenerse de súbito, a unos metros de distancia; por esa dirección debían estar Ebisu y Shizune.

-Creo que al enemigo no le importa ser detectado- exclamó Jiraiya sonriendo-. Me parece que se topo de frente con lo demás de nuestro equipo.

-Debemos ir…- exclamó Anko corriendo en la dirección del estruendo.

-Se precavida, Anko- ordenó Jiraiya con enojo-. Si estuvieran peleando seguiríamos escuchando los mismos ruidos portentosos que escuchamos antes. Mejor es estudiar la situación…

Anko maldijo entre dientes, parándose en seco; el maldito tenía razón al respecto. Una de las serpientes de Anko se levanto del suelo, con mirada frenética. Ella sabía bien lo que indicaba…

-Parece que tu destino te alcanzo, Jiraiya- dijo sonriendo Anko-. El ermitaño de los perros ha venido por ti…

* * *

¿Ermitaño de los perros? Había escuchado de Jiraiya, el ermitaño de los sapos… Pero siempre pensó que era una especie de titulo despectivo, algo así como una burla del ninja que había abandonado Konoha para viajar por el mundo sin ningún familiar o amigo. Un ermitaño exiliado de la gente. Y ahora frente a ella estaba un enorme perro cargando a un anciano desaliñado: el ermitaño de los perros, un tal Akai Tsume…

Brevemente se pregunto exactamente cuantos ermitaños mas habría, y porque Jiraiya era un traidor para ese anciano si para la propia Konoha no lo era. Noto que el anciano tenia el símbolo de la cascada en su protector… Y entonces todas las preguntas parecieron aclararse…

-Ebisu!- gritó Shizune-. Viene por Naruto, va a impedir que…

-Cállate!- exclamó Ebisu tapando con rudeza la boca de la chica. Se giro y la tomo del cuello, como si fuera un rehén frente al anciano. Akai se limitó a sonreír.

-Has crecido mucho Ebisu, incluso te volviste más inteligente…- sonrió el anciano-. Sí, todo un ninja. Pero no estoy interesado en los estúpidos asuntos de la aldea de la hoja, solo vengo por Jiraiya… O tomare sus vidas a cambio…

-No te explicare nada en este momento- susurró Ebisu a Shizune-. El puede oírnos, puede olernos, es un peligro inminente. Solo haz lo que te ordeno y podremos llegar a considerarnos afortunados si solamente mata a uno de los dos…

El comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia a Shizune, quien se revolvió asustada de su propio compañero; pero esto logro una amplia sonrisa en su maestro.

-Jaja, no tomare sus vidas, solo bromeaba- dijo el anciano entre carcajadas-. De todos modos el traidor no los dejara morir: es demasiado fiel a su aldea. Pero me alegro verte, Ebisu. Linda novia…

-No somos novios…- exclamó Ebisu sonrojado, pero aun con semblante serio.

-Si, como sea… tardara mucho en llegar?- preguntó Akai-. Empiezo a aburrirme y no me gustaría verme obligado a…

-Has esperado veinte años por mi, Akai- dijo una voz a la derecha del anciano-. Creo que bien podrás esperar un poco mas…

El semblante del anciano se ensombreció y giro su cabeza con lentitud; en medio del claro, sobre un sapo de menor tamaño que su perro, estaba Jiraiya con los brazos cruzados. A su lado una chica que no conocía pero que era ciertamente muy linda, montada en posición defensiva sobre una montaña de serpientes. Akai dibujo una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y empezó a aplaudir.

-Por fin te encuentro, Jiraiya- dijo el anciano-. Tenía tiempo que no te dejabas ver por Konoha… ni por ningún lado…

-He estado ocupado…

-Es difícil huir, supongo- asintió el anciano-. Lo sencillo del asunto fue la traición, por supuesto.

-Mi puesto estaba heredado…- replicó Jiraiya.

-El mío también- dijo el anciano sonriente-. Y te recuerdo que tu pupilo asesino a mi sucesor… El relámpago amarillo de Konoha fue el asesino de mi mejor alumno…

-Él no lo sabía…

-Y una mierda Jiraiya- exclamó Akai arrastrando las palabras con furia-. Un ermitaño no debe matar nunca a otro ermitaño… Nunca…

Akai descendió de un salto del perro; vestía una gabardina sucia y descocida, con mangas demasiado largas que no dejaban ver sus brazos. Su pelo era blanco y largo, y su cara libre de barba o bigote, pero bien marcada de arrugas y un semblante más bien agresivo. Anko lo estudio con detenimiento; de los ermitaños, eran cuatro los más famosos y temidos, y Akai era uno de ellos. En realidad Akai no era su nombre, sino su técnica más poderosa; nadie conocía en realidad el nombre del anciano, pero era conocido como "Garra Roja". El anciano era conocido como el más despiadado de los ermitaños…

Jiraiya miró de reojo a Anko; tenía demasiadas cosas pendientes con ellas, pero la presencia de Akai podría significar su muerte. En realidad nunca había podido vencer a Akai en batallas amistosas, aunque hace más de veinte años que no lo enfrentaba, y el ermitaño era cada vez más anciano. Sin embargo, dos ermitaños eran conocidos por nunca ser afectados por la edad: el ermitaño de los perros y el ermitaño de los topos. Solo podía esperar dar su vida para salvar a Anko; no, a Ebisu y Shizune no los perseguiría, pues Akai no era del tipo que pierde su tiempo matando injustamente a las personas. Tenía motivos muy validos y reales para quererlo muerto, y Anko era uno de esos motivos… Solo que Akai no lo sabía…

-Un ermitaño no debe amar, Jiraiya- dijo Akai con furia.

-Supongo que es momento de arreglar nuestros asuntos pendientes- suspiró Jiraiya-. Deja a los chicos irse.

-Sí, claro- dijo sonriendo Akai a Jiraiya-. A todos menos uno: te presento a mi nuevo sucesor… Hoshoku…

Hasta ese momento ninguno de los presentes lo había notado, pero en el mismo lugar que el anciano había dejado, un chico de unos quince años los observaba a todos alternativamente con mirada divertida. Su pelo era blanco, igual que el de Akai, pero su aspecto era mucho más cuidado… aunque más misterioso. Tenía una mirada feroz y perdida, y sus dientes eran afilados en su amplia sonrisa. Al igual que el anciano vestía una gabardina que no dejaba ver sus manos, pero se le veía tranquilo.

-Hace veinticinco años tu alumno mato a mi alumno…- exclamó Akai-. Nunca has vuelto a tener un alumno desde entonces, y después que el traidor dejo su puesto… Un ermitaño nunca debe amar Jiraiya… Nos traicionaste y las normas me dan el derecho de asesinarte, y como compensación matare a uno de tus alumnos. Escógelo tu, Jiraiya. Ya estoy harto de este viejo rencor… terminare todo de una vez por todas…

-Ebisu, lo siento mucho…- empezó a decir Jiraiya.

-Nada de eso- gritó Anko-. Yo me quedare…

-¡No!- gritó Jiraiya-. No podrán encontrar a Naruto si la rastreadora se queda…

-No me sirve de nada encontrar a Naruto si no puedo vencer al enemigo- replicó Anko con furia-. Yo me quedare, anciano estúpido. Shizune es demasiado vital por ser ninja medico, y Ebisu significa una gran ayuda en el campo de batalla. En cambio yo solamente soy de soporte para agilizar la misión…

Jiraiya maldijo por lo bajo; no podía ir contra esa lógica y tampoco podía seguir insistiendo en el tema porque Akai sospecharía. Lo mejor era dejar zanjado el asunto.

-Ebisu, Shizune, continúen- ordeno Jiraiya-. Los alcanzaremos de ser posible…

-¿Por donde debemos ir, maestro?

-Todo al oeste- dijo Anko poniéndose en guardia-. Después tendrán que ubicarse ustedes solos porque los chicos pudieron haber girado: nuestro objetivo no es el lago, son los chicos.

-Entendido- asintió Ebisu dándose la vuelta.

-No podemos dejarlos- replicó Shizune asustada-. Somos más que ellos, nosotros podremos vencer al enemigo y…

-Idiota, él es Akai Tsume- dijo con desprecio Ebisu-. La muerte andante, la garra roja; solamente un ninja ha vencido a Salamandra y lo tienes enfrente… Akai es el mas poderoso de los ermitaños…

-Pero no podemos abandonar al maestro Jiraiya- exclamó Shizune con lagrimas en los ojos-. Debemos morir como un equipo si de eso se trata…

-¿En qué mundo vives, Shizune?- preguntó divertida Anko-. Somos ninjas: la misión es primero…

Ebisu dio un golpe en la nuca a Shizune mientras ella se proponía a replicar algo mas, y esta cayo desmayada. Él la tomo en brazos y sin decir una palabra mas o voltear a ver a sus compañeros, empezó a alejarse del campo de batalla. Akai no pudo menos que soltar otra carcajada de diversión.

-Que chica tan estúpida- sonrió Akai-. Si pudiera huir, tú la dejarías morir, Jiraiya… Te conozco…

-Vienes a pelear, no?- replicó Jiraiya enojado-. Pues entonces empecemos.

-No Jiraiya, esto se trata del final, no del principio- exclamó Akai sonriente-. Tu final…

Sin mediar más palabras, Akai invito a su pupilo a descender del perro ninja; sin decir ninguna palabra, Hoshoku bajo con agilidad y sonriendo espero pacientemente la señal de su maestro. Anko sabía que no tenían oportunidad de sobrevivir; la pelea era entre pupilos, y seguramente Ebisu hubiera sido capaz de ganarle al alumno de Akai. Ella por otro lado, estaba totalmente muerta. Aun así, debía admitir que seguía amando a Jiraiya y no lo podía dejar morir solo; puede que fuera un desgraciado, un imbécil, un mujeriego y un estúpido egoísta… Pero lo amaba realmente.

* * *

_PD- Me mencionan "Hey! ¿Por qué de pronto Anko odia a Jiraiya si en el primer capítulo y en JE no se nota ni de lejos que tenga algo contra él?"_

_En realidad en el fic se menciona que Anko a "superado" su odio a Jiraiya, así que aunque nosotros nos enteramos que lo odia ¿Alguien puede decirme que lo demuestra? En ninguna parte de los caps anteriores verán a Anko demostrar su odio hacia Jiraiya. Así que en realidad no he cometido un error._

_Anko, al igual que Naruto, son personas que huyen del dolor comportándose como idiotas; Anko lo hace menospreciando a los demás. Así pues, para no salirme de personaje (OoC), no he puesto un odio latente en este personaje, sino una repulsión general y menosprecio hacia todos los presentes excepto a Jiraiya quien sabe superior, pero en quien NUNCA HA CONFIADO (En el cap 10 de JE, ella claramente se recrimina por haber creído en Jiraiya e inclusive trata de golpearlo). _

_Espero que esta aclaración sirva para disipar dudas; no olviden seguir comentando, y si tienen alguna duda o comentario, pueden ponerlo con confianza, yo lo responderé si no es un spoiler ;D_


	6. Capitulo 06 Decepcion

**Capitulo 06- Decepción**

_18 de Febrero (atardecer)_

Con un ligero dolor de cabeza, Shizune empezó a abrir los ojos; se sentía mareada y confundida, sobre todo muy inquieta. Algo había cruzando por su cabeza que la hacía sentir terriblemente preocupada, pero no alcanzaba a recordar de qué se trataba. Para colmo no lograba enfocar su mirada, era como si todo a su alrededor se estuviera moviendo; entonces, tras unos segundos, sintió que en realidad no estaba acostada, pero tampoco de pie. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Ebisu: el ninja la cargaba en sus brazos y tenía la mirada perdida al frente. Tuvo la idea de hacerse la dormida y acurrucarse en sus brazos, pero sabía que el propio Ebisu notaria la falsedad del acto y no quería que llegase a pensar mal de ella. Realmente quería agradarle.

Sin embargo, Ebisu no parecía ni en lo mas mínimo interesado en ella, cosa que la ofendió un poco ¿Entonces porque la estaba cargando? La respuesta entonces le llegó repentinamente, devolviéndola a la realidad; Anko, Akai y el maestro Jiraiya. Habían dejado atrás a la mitad del equipo para continuar la misión, y alguien la había dejado inconsciente cuando se había negado. Ahora seria para ella imposible regresar al no poder seguir un rastro.

-Suéltame!- ordenó Shizune furiosa-. Suéltame, Ebisu.

-No estamos suficientemente lejos para…

-Suéltame!- gritó la chica revolviéndose en los brazos del ninja.

-Shizune, debemos continuar con la misión y…

-Déjame!- gritó Shizune removiéndose.

Por el movimiento, Ebisu perdió el equilibrio mientras aterrizaba sobre la rama de un árbol; en si el incidente no hubiera representado mayor percance que un tambaleo, pero el hecho provoco que el ninja aflojara su abrazo a la chica, la cual levanto el brazo y propino accidentalmente un golpe con el codo en la nariz de Ebisu. El hombre entonces perdió del todo el equilibrio, desplomándose hacia atrás.

Ambos cayeron con rapidez desde lo alto del árbol; la chica, al sentir esto, abrazo con fuerza a Ebisu. El ninja reaccionó con rapidez y aterrizó de cuclillas, cargando a Shizune, pero a pesar de su habilidad fue demasiado rápido e imprevisto todo; resbalo y cayo de espaldas, pero el daño fue mínimo para él y nulo para ella. Lanzando un suspiro, Ebisu miro al cielo, mientras permanecía tirado en la tierra abrazado por Shizune.

-Lo siento…- susurró la chica apenas abriendo los ojos.

-No importa- exclamó él con ligereza-. Supongo que te debo una explicación; después de todo tu eres la única realmente extraña en estos eventos.

* * *

-Entiendo que somos ninjas- suspiró Shizune-. Solo que… muy en el fondo creo que yo nunca lo seré… Soy muy estúpida…

-No diré nada contra ello- exclamó Ebisu casi inconscientemente; posteriormente se maldijo por su maldita actitud innata-. Tal vez en otras circunstancias hubiéramos podido enfrentar al enemigo y continuar, pero es muy probable que quien enfrente a Akai muera…

-¿Tan terriblemente fuerte es este anciano?- exclamó Shizune preocupada. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, frente a un árbol; habían colocado trampas alrededor para detectar a cualquier enemigo, pero Ebisu sabía a ciencia cierta que el nivel de los enemigos actuales superaba cualquier trampa que él o Shizune pudieran armar-. Nunca había oído hablar de él.

-Sera porque estas muy alejada no solo de ser ninja, sino del mundo ninja en general- replicó Ebisu con ligereza-. De todos los ermitaños, Akai es el más famoso junto con el infame Orochimaru y el grandioso Jiraiya; el cuarto más famoso ermitaño es el ermitaño de los topos. Estos cuatro ermitaños son muy famosos en el mundo ninja, mientras que los demás, en ciertas regiones, ni siquiera se les conocen sus nombres.

-¿Cuántos ermitaños son?- preguntó la chica.

-¿Ni eso sabes?- preguntó con irritación-. Son nueve ermitaños, uno por cada Bijuu.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y veo que te lo tendré que explicar desde el principio- suspiro él-. Cuenta la vieja leyenda que en el inicio de los tiempos, los Bijuu vivían en una zona despoblada del mundo; pero con el tiempo el hombre fue expandiéndose. Cada Bijuu tiene una historia en especifico, la cual no tengo tiempo de contar, pero yéndonos por generalidades, las bestias con colas son seres hechos de chakra; no tienen lo que nosotros podríamos calificar como "carne" o "mente", pero aun así cuentan con consciencia y una voluntad muy fuerte. Aunque todos ellos tienen una naturaleza salvaje, se dice que en el principio de los tiempos convivían con sus equivalentes "naturales"…

-¿Naturales?- preguntó Shizune extrañada.

-Se puede decir que el zorro de nueve colas es un zorro por su aspecto y actitud, pero en realidad no podemos decir que es un zorro puesto que no nació de otro zorro- explicó con tranquilidad Ebisu-. Y los zorros que habitan en el mundo no provienen del zorro de nueve colas; es así de simple. Los Bijuu convivían con sus equivalentes, y todos ellos fueron afectados por el chakra de cada bestia, transformándolos de manera perceptible a cualquier otro animal que no convivía con las bestias. Con la expansión de los humanos, los primeros emperadores temían el enorme poder de las bestias y en su insensatez intentaron darles caza mandando a sus mejores samuráis y guerreros a combatirlos. El resultado fue obviamente una derrota aplastante para los humanos, pero más terriblemente significo el inicio del odio de los Bijuu hacia los hombres.

Ebisu hizo una pausa para acomodarse sus lentes y después se levantó; no le gustaba contar historias o anécdotas, en realidad sentía que no era muy bueno haciéndolo, pero por esta vez decidió que haría el sacrificio.

-Los Bijuu comenzaron a atacar los distintos países del mundo, devastándolos poco a poco, y los hombres no podían hacerles frentes debido a que el mundo era aun muy nuevo y su habilidad muy poca- continuó Ebisu-. Desconocían como hacer uso del arma más poderosa del hombre: su fuerza vital, el chakra. Entonces llegó un salvador a detener a los Bijuu; el primer hombre capaz de controlar el chakra y hacer frente a los Bijuu: el sabio de los seis caminos.

-¿El sabio de los seis caminos?- exclamó la chica impresionada-. El legendario primer ninja!

-Sí, sí, ese mismo- dijo con ligereza-. El sabio de los seis caminos hizo frente a los Bijuu, pero aun con su enorme poder no fue capaz de vencerlos a todos razón por lo cual entreno a los primeros guerreros de elite con ayuda de sus dos hijos. Su hijo mayor, el primer poseedor de Rinnegan, venció al Nibi y al Yonbi solo, y con ayuda de sus primeros discípulos exilio al Shichibi; su hijo menor, el primer poseedor del Byakugan, venció al Ichibi, y con ayuda de sus primeros alumnos exilio al Rokubi. Por su parte, el sabio de los seis caminos venció al Sanbi, y con ayuda de sus hijos al Gobi… Los Bijuu vencidos se les permitió vivir entre los hombres, pactando la paz; los Bijuu exiliados fueron enviados a una zona despoblada que se prometió el hombre nunca invadiría…

-Espera- interrumpió Shizune-. Faltan dos Bijuu!

-¿El Hachibi?- dijo sonriendo Ebisu-. En realidad el Hachibi era una creatura demasiado poderosa; el sabio de los seis caminos lo enfrentó y tuvo que huir la primera vez. Una segunda vez lo enfrentó con sus hijos, pero el resultado fue el mismo. El Hachibi era un ser demasiado poderoso y malévolo, razón por la cual el sabio de los seis caminos no se decidía a enfrentarlo una tercera vez por miedo a la muerte de alguno de sus hijos. Sin embargo, el Hachibi fue vencido de forma inesperada y ni los samuráis ni los ninjas tuvieron que hacer nada. La bestia de ocho colas, una vez vencida, fue exiliada; pero en repetidas ocasiones volvió a invadir los distintos reinos, a veces con seguidores ninjas de su parte… Pero eso ya es otro asunto…

-¿Y quien venció al Hachibi?- inquirió Shizune interesada.

-¿No lo adivinas?- preguntó sonriendo Ebisu-. Fue el Kyubi…

* * *

-Nadie sabe si lo hizo por intereses propios o por ayudar a la humanidad, pero lo cierto es que el Kyubi dejo herido tanto al Gobi como al Sanbi, y así mismo venció al Hachibi- explicó Ebisu-. Después de esto, el Kyubi desapareció de la vista de los humanos; durante muchos años solamente se tuvo noticias de los otros ocho Bijuu, pero con la aparición de los primeros usuarios del Sharingan, el Kyubi volvió a aparecer… Sin embargo es alargarse demasiado…

-Supongo- dijo Shizune con un suspiro, decepcionada de lo poco que sabia acerca de las viejas leyendas.

-El punto importante es que después de la primera gran pelea de los Bijuu, los hijos del sabio de los seis caminos encomendaron a seis ninjas vivir cerca de los Bijuu y entregar su vida a vigilarlos y conservar el pacto de paz entre ellos y la humanidad- explicó Ebisu aliviado de haber llegado a la parte final del asunto-. Seis guerreros fueron asignados a distintos Bijuu según sus capacidades; el hijo menor se encargo de dedicar su vida al Sanbi, y el hijo mayor al Gobi. En cuanto al Kyubi, fue buscado por el propio sabio de los seis caminos, pero ni el Kyubi ni el sabio fueron vistos de nuevos por largos años; del sabio no se supo nada más. A todos estos hombres se les llamo ermitaños, y se les ordeno dedicar su vida entera al pacto.

-Esos son los ermitaños- exclamó Shizune sorprendida.

-Sí, no se les considera ninjas realmente, porque un ninja es más estratégico y discreto. El punto es que muchos de ellos tuvieron familia y descuidaron el pacto, permitiendo que hombres ambiciosos atacaran a los Bijuu- siguió explicando-. Por ello, a partir de la segunda generación de ermitaños, se les prohibió tener familia o amar; debían exiliarse de los pueblos además, para no tener una preferencia y usar el poder de los Bijuu a favor de ningún emperador. Y sobre todo, lo más importante, es que todos los ermitaños son aliados entre sí, obligados a ayudarse mutuamente y mantener a la humanidad a salvo de los Bijuu…

-No amar, no favorecer y convivir en armonía entre ellos- resumió Shizune.

-Exactamente- asintió Ebisu-. Y debido a estas normas, llego el momento en que los ermitaños empezaron a entrenar a los animales cercanos a los Bijuu para usarlos en batallas; poco años después, fueron entrenados los primeros ninjas y los ermitaños permitieron que usaran a sus animales ninjas en sus batallas, desarrollando la técnica de invocación y el pacto de sangre con un Bijuu para invocar a los animales entrenados por los ermitaños.

-¿Pacto de sangre con el Bijuu?

-Así es, el pacto de sangre se hace con el Bijuu a través de un pergamino infundado en chakra de la bestia correspondiente- explicó el ninja-. Por eso los pergaminos son tan resistentes; y es gracias al chakra de la bestia con la que hagas el pacto que puedes invocar al animal correspondiente. Yo tengo un pacto con el Gobi, por eso puedo invocar perros pero nunca podre hacer pactos con ninguna otra bestia. Akai Tsume fue mi maestro durante dos años, en los cuales fui escogido como posible sucesor del gran ninja… pero falle…

Ebisu guardo silencio y agacho la mirada; Shizune lo observó en silencio, un poco nerviosa. Esperó un tiempo prudente, pero la duda la carcomía, así que no pudo más que preguntar llanamente.

-¿No fuiste lo suficientemente bueno?

-No- contestó Ebisu sonriendo amargamente-. No fui capaz de abandonar a la persona que amaba: mi hermana, Akane.

* * *

-¿Y todo esto como llega hasta el maestro Jiraiya?

-Bueno, en esta parte la historia no es menos corta- suspiró Ebisu-. El maestro Jiraiya se convirtió en el ermitaño de los sapos, así como Orochimaru de las serpientes y Tsunade en la ermitaña de las babosas, aunque actualmente Tsunade ya no ostenta ese título, pero estamos hablando del tiempo que nos atañe: hace veinticinco años. Hace veinticinco años, Jiraiya entreno al legendario Minato Namikaze, el mayor ninja que haya existido sin tener una Kekkei Genkai; en años no se había visto un ninja tan poderoso que no hubiera nacido con una técnica de línea sucesoria. Minato nunca perdió una pelea en toda su vida, y cuando murió la única que perdió fue contra el Kyubi… Cosa nada sorprendente si el propio sabio de los seis caminos y sus dos hijos fueron incapaces de hacerle frente…

Ebisu volvió a tomar asiento y se quito las gafas; Shizune vio sus hermosos ojos azules y por un momento se perdió en su mirada triste, pero pronto volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz del ninja continuando su historia.

-Minato fue elegido como el sucesor de Jiraiya, y él acepto- explicó Ebisu-. Por tal motivo, Jiraiya regreso a la aldea de Konoha y se dedicó al entrenamiento más exhaustivo, puesto que ya una vez había sido su maestro, de Minato. Pero durante su estadía se enamoro… Y el entrenamiento de Minato no termino. Parte del proceso de sucesión del ermitaño es conocer a los otros ermitaños, pero un día, el sucesor ermitaño de los perros, un hombre llamado Tokai, intentó matar a una mujer en los límites de Konoha. Minato la defendió y asesino a Tokai; pero Tokai era el ermitaño sucesor de los perros… Minato rompió el pacto una vez, y peor aún, se enamoro de la mujer que rescato: Kushina Uzumaki.

-¿Uzumaki?

-Sí, los padres de Naruto- sonrió Ebisu.

-¡¿El cuarto era el padre de Naruto?

-Por supuesto- asintió Ebisu divertido-. Los crímenes de Minato fueron imperdonables, pero todo acto contra los ermitaños requiere una asamblea de ermitaños: una junta especial de todos los ermitaños. Akai entonces recupero su titulo de ermitaño de los perros, que apenas duro un año fuera de sus manos; Akai estaba deseoso de venganza, sin embargo no era tan estúpido como para desobedecer las reglas y espero la asamblea y el dictamen. Cuando Minato asesino a Tokai, Jiraiya llevaba dos años retirado; cuando la asamblea de ermitaños decidió dar aprobación en el asesinato de Jiraiya y de Minato, habían pasado tres años más…

-Eso son veinte años atrás…- reflexionó Shizune.

-Minato abandono voluntariamente el puesto de ermitaño, pero tuvo que tener una pelea a muerte contra Akai- explicó Ebisu-. La pelea, como es de suponer, la gano Minato…

-¿Qué edad tenía el cuarto en esa pelea?

-¿Hace veinte años?- reflexionó Ebisu-. Veintiséis años… Al ganar la pelea, Minato gano su perdón, pero no el de Jiraiya; Jiraiya, por el contrario, era juzgado por sus propios crímenes y los de su sucesor. Se le consideraba culpable de la pelea entre Tokai y Minato, al no haber terminado el entrenamiento de este último. Y además, se sospechaba que Jiraiya ya había encontrado una mujer a quien amar… Así, para salvar a Anko, Jiraiya decidió abandonar la aldea y huir: el castigo de un ermitaño que traiciona las normas es la muerte de él y de toda su familia…

-Espera- exclamó Shizune confundida-. A esa edad Anko tendría unos cinco años… No puede ser que hayan sido amantes en ese tiempo…

-¿Amantes?- exclamó Ebisu extrañado-. No se dé que hablas… Anko es su…

* * *

-Anko, no debiste haberte quedado- replicó Jiraiya enfadado.

-Tú acostumbras abandonar, yo no…

Jiraiya maldijo sus palabras tan sugerentes que podrían ser escuchadas por Akai, pero el anciano parecía demasiado regocijado en su venganza como para poner atención a lo que ellos hablaban.

-Tu alumno mató a mi mejor alumno, a mi sucesor- exclamó Akai sonriente-. Por fin acabare contigo…

-No te la dejare fácil, Akai- replicó Jiraiya-. Recuerda que soy el maestro de Minato.

-Imbécil- dijo Akai con furia-. Tu alumno me gano, es cierto, pero nunca olvides a quien te enfrentas; estas a años de distancia de siquiera llegar a cortarme una mano. Y yo podría matarte aunque solo me quedaran los dientes…

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo alguien tan sádico puede venir de una aldea tan tranquila como la cascada…

-No conoces mi aldea en absoluto, Jiraiya- dijo riendo Akai-. Somos tan despiadados como nos venga en gana, solamente que preferimos no darnos fama.

El ermitaño de los sapos suspiro nervioso, observando al chico que haría frente a Anko; se le veía perturbadoramente alegre y tranquilo. Conociendo a Akai, el chico debía ser terriblemente poderoso a pesar de su corta edad; Ebisu había sido candidato a ser un ermitaño, así que hubiera podido sobrevivir, pero Anko distaba mucho de ser una buena peleadora y la estrategia no podría ayudarla de mucho en esta ocasión. El ataque de los ermitaños de los perros era terriblemente rápido y agresivo, de tal forma que no te daba tiempo de planear. Y aun esos momentos de tranquilidad antes de iniciar la batalla, Jiraiya estaba demasiado nervioso para concentrarse en un plan. Huir no era una opción, eso estaba claro: Akai era más veloz que ellos y no les perdería el rastro casi de ninguna forma. Por otro lado, carecían de factor sorpresa también. Jiraiya maldijo entre dientes, inseguro de que hacer; si interrumpía la pelea entre los chicos, Akai sabría quien era realmente Anko y la mataría. Si no lo hacía, Anko moriría en manos del sucesor de Akai. De cualquier forma todo parecía perdido, y eso siempre había sido su peor pesadilla… De haber sabido que al final de cuentas todo terminaría así, hubiera decidido nunca haber abandonado la aldea de la hoja.

-Lo siento mucho, Anko, esto es mi culpa- susurró Jiraiya con tristeza.

-Sí, lo es- asintió Anko-. Pero no puedo dejar de…

-No lo digas…- replicó Jiraiya.

-No puedo dejarte morir…

Eso era lo más lindo que había escuchado de la boca de Anko desde que había vuelto a verla, después de tantos años; pero él moriría, y ella también. Y estaba terriblemente decepcionado de sí mismo, de haber aceptado la misión y haberle pedido a ella que viniera… Nunca debió haberla abandonado, nunca debió haberla puesto en esta situación. Y ahora había condenado a su propia hija a la muerte. A su propia hija.

**Fin Capitulo 06**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Hey!

¿Qué tal esta breve explicación acerca de los ermitaños? La idea me vino al darme cuenta de que casualmente mucho de los animales que se invocan tienen su equivalente en Bijuu, con sus respectivas excepciones (que animal se supone que es el Gobi?); en fin, para ajustar la historia a lo que deseo hacer, ciertos Bijuu serán cambiados, como el Gobi que es marcadamente un perro, u otros más que serán una sorpresa… Así mismo empiezo a dar pequeños trozos de historia de mi rediseño de los orígenes del mundo ninja en Naruto, como la primera aparición del Sabio de los seis caminos…

Bueno, con este asunto por fin se explica, aunque de manera breve, quien es Anko y quien es Jiraiya, y su torcida relación… Porque realmente se veía muy torcida xD…

Bien, espero que sigan disfrutando del fic y no dejen de comentar por favor; hasta pronto… y esperen lemon en los próximos capítulos, jeje xD…


	7. Capitulo 07 Nadar contra corriente

**Capitulo 07- Nadar contra corriente**

_18 de Febrero (atardecer)_

-¡¿Jiraiya es el padre de Anko?- exclamó Shizune con los ojos saliendo de sus orbitas-. Debes estar bromeando!

-¿Por qué crees que mentiría respecto a dos personas que están a punto de morir?- preguntó Ebisu con fastidio-. Aunque ciertamente es algo que nadie sabe; la breve relación de Jiraiya con la madre de Anko no fue algo que fuera escondido, pero sí que fue rápidamente olvidado.

-¿Por qué?

-Ordenes del tercer Hokage- contestó Ebisu con seriedad-. Como ya te dije, Akai busca matar a Jiraiya y todos los que ama; los ermitaños son conscientes de que Jiraiya tuvo una familia, pero desconocen quienes son o donde están, aunque sospechan de la hoja la verdad es de que no pueden obligar a nadie a confesar: así no es como se manejan ellos.

-Y yo que siempre pensé que Jiraiya había sido un ermitaño soltero…- susurró Shizune reflexionando- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto Ebisu? Debiste haber tenido la misma edad de Anko cuando eso pasó… O tal vez un poco más.

-Si, de hecho soy mayor- asintió Ebisu-. Pero de niño nunca la conocí a ella… lo que pasa…

Ebisu guardo silencio y se sonrojo; Shizune espero pacientemente pero le dirigió una mirada interrogativa muy insistente a su compañero. Ebisu suspiró y decidió que ya había hablado demasiado como para callarse en ese punto.

-Lo supe porque yo fui pareja de Anko hace algún tiempo…

-Oh… -susurró Shizune cabizbaja.

* * *

Hoshoku estiro su cuello haciéndolo tronar y luego, ampliando su sonrisa, arremetió contra Anko; desde sus primeros movimientos, la mujer supo que de alguna forma, la pelea estaba lejos de ser seria para el chico. Su enemigo se movió con rapidez y arremetió con patadas, que Anko esquivo con mucha dificultad; pero ella conocía bien el estilo de los ermitaños de los perros, y ellos se basaban mas que nada en las garras. Eso no era mas que una burla.

Anko bloqueó una patada y con habilidad giró su brazo atrapando la extremidad con fuerza; giro su propio cuerpo siguiendo la trayectoria de su brazo e impacto con severa fuerza la barbilla del chico. Hoshoku fue separado del suelo por la fuerza del impacto, pero haciendo uso de un golpe terriblemente poderoso, giró su cuerpo sobre su propio eje para caer rápidamente al suelo e impactar con una patada el estomago de Anko, la cual fue enviada varios metros de distancia por la fuerza del impacto.

Jiraiya maldijo en silencio inseguro de si comenzar su batalla contra Akai, con la esperanza de que saciara su sed de sangre con su cuerpo, o si esperar a que Anko ganara la batalla… o el momento propicio para matar a Hoshoku. Aunque debía admitir que a pesar de ser alumno de Akai, el chico tenía un estilo muy singular que nunca antes había presenciado; sus movimientos eran una mezcla de los movimientos calculados de un lobo con los movimientos veloces de un venado. Notaba más velocidad que poder en su estilo, pero aun así había mucho de terrible en su forma de pelear.

-Bien, Hoshoku- exclamó alegremente Akai-. Juega con tu presa un poco, pero en el momento que intente morderte, mátala de un solo golpe…

-Desgraciado…- susurró Jiraiya impotente.

-No ha usado las manos…- susurró con furia Anko levantándose del suelo-. El muy desgraciado pudo haberme roto la quijada con el golpe que dio para caer al suelo, pero no quiso impactarme a mi…

Hoshoku se relamió los labios con diversión y empezó a correr hacia Anko, con los brazos hacia atrás.

-Bien, veamos que tan buen ninja eres- sonrió Anko.

Rápidamente se mordió un dedo e invocó una serpiente azul de tres cabezas; la serpiente era del tamaño de un niño, y en su abdomen, donde se unian las tres cabezas, tenia la marca de Konoha. Hoshoku alzo una ceja, pero no detuvo su ataque. La serpiente atacó al instante al chico, quien dio una patada alejando la primera cabeza de si; la segunda cabeza fue recibida igualmente por una patada, pero la tercera cabeza mordió firmemente la pierna derecha del chico. Con un solo golpe de su pie libre, el chico dejo inconsciente a la cabeza que lo mordía; después con rapidez giró dando una poderosa patada a la serpiente que la hizo desparecer entre nubes de humo. Cuando volteó, Anko ya no estaba a la vista.

-Interesante…- susurró Akai con ligero enojo-. Nadie había logrado golpear a Hoshoku contra su voluntad, aunque claro, fue la serpiente, no esa estúpida cría.

-Vamos Anko…- susurró Jiraiya esperanzado.

* * *

Hoshoku alzó una ceja confundido, mientras miraba a su alrededor; olfateó el aire, pero con horror comprobó que su nariz estaba inutilizada ¿Habría sido acaso la serpiente, con algún veneno? Bien, pues aun le quedaba el oído y la vista para enfrentar a la chica, y estaba seguro que serian suficiente para acabar con la pelea.

Una serpiente lo atacó desde un árbol, y el chico la pateo con rapidez; otra serpiente más lo ataco de un árbol adyacente, obteniendo el mismo resultado que la primera. Después fueron dos al mismo tiempo, aunque se libro de ellas con la misma facilidad con que lo había hecho con las primeras dos. Pero con mucho desagrado notó que no las había escuchado hasta que ya habían estado dentro de su rango de visión. Esas serpientes eran terriblemente silenciosas, y carecía de olfato para encontrar a su enemigo. Escucho un nuevo ataque a sus espaldas.

Esta vez en lugar de serpientes fueron kunai los que tuvo que desviar; y esta vez tuvo que hacer uso de sus manos. Porque debajo del árbol las serpientes borboteaban y atacaban a Hoshoku sin cesar. Con patadas repelía a las serpientes, mientras con kunai en mano rechazaba las kunai. Ya había localizado el punto exacto donde se encontraba Anko, pero le era imposible acercarse por la tremenda cantidad de serpientes.

-Demonios…- susurró Hoshoku retrocediendo cada vez un paso mas.

-Vaya… asi que al final de cuentas si hablas- dijo la voz de Anko divertida.

-Maldita perra, no te burles de mi- exclamó Hoshoku. Con rapidez giro sobre su eje, expulsando una lluvia de Kunai que acribillo a las serpientes; se mordió el dedo y a su vez invoco a un lobo de aspecto delgaducho frente a él. El canino solo dedico una breve mirada al chico antes de empezar a atacar a las serpientes con rapidez, pateándolas o tacleándolas para mantenerlas lejos de su amo. Hoshoku empezó a avanzar corriendo, bloqueando con habilidad las kunai y esquivando las shuriken. Destrozó de una patada el árbol de manzanas, y Anko cayo al suelo, sorprendida; Hoshoku arremetió con rapidez, descargando un golpe con su mano derecha sobre el cuello de su victima; pero el golpe nunca llego a su destino, porque su brazo fue interceptado por una serpiente que le mordió firmemente el brazo. Con furia, Hoshoku desgarro de un golpe el cuerpo de la serpiente; pero era demasiado tarde, porque Anko ya se encontraba de pie y estaba a punto de rebanarle el cuello. Hoshoku sonrió agacho la cabeza. Tanto Jiraiya como Anko quedaron terriblemente sorprendidos. Hoshoku le dedicó una sonrisa tétrica a la chica, sosteniendo con sus dientes la kunai.

Levantando de un rápido golpe ambos brazos, el chico desgarro el pecho de Anko; la kunoichi retrocedió adolorida, sintiendo un terrible ardor en sus pechos. Su vestimenta había sido desgarrada por los lados, apenas a unos centímetros de las axilas; si el golpe hubiera llegado a las axilas, tal vez hubiera arrancado buena parte del musculo de los brazos. Hoshoku escupió la kunai de Anko mientras le dedicaba una renovada sonrisa llena de sadismo.

-Me hiciste perder mi olfato y mi audición superior es inútil contra ti- dijo sonriendo el chico-. Pero no cometeré el error de subestimarte mas; aun me queda mi vista y mi propia inteligencia para vencerte…

No pudiendo resistir mas tiempo la espera, Jiraiya estallo en furia, atacando a Akai Tsume con un rasengan; el anciano esquivó con facilidad el ataque y retrocedió unos pasos sonriente.

-Bien, bien, al parecer no confias en que tu alumno se salve- dijo alegremente Akai-. Pues bien, entonces ya somos dos los que opinamos igual, y si quieres adelantar tu muerte estare mas que encantado de cumplir tu capricho.

Akai se puso en posición de batalla y suspirando, invitó a Jiraiya a dar el primer golpe.

-Sin invocaciones- exigió el Sanin.

-Sin invocaciones- concedió Akai sonriendo.

-Te matare…

-He escuchado tantas veces esa frase que me preguntó si es que acaso ya estaré muerto y por eso nadie puede matarme…

Anko retrocedió mal herida y terriblemente consciente de que había subestimado a su enemigo; el daño que había recibido le había afectado terriblemente, sobre todo para usar su técnica más poderosa, aunque aún quedaba la posibilidad de hacer uso de su técnica suicida, pero eso no era realmente una victoria tanto como una humillación. Además, quería probar su propia valía. Se lo quería mostrar a su padre; estaba harta de que la mirara condescendientemente, de que intentara "cuidarla" cuando nunca estuvo para ella cuando más lo necesitaba. Deseaba realmente vencer a este enemigo sin morir en el intento para ver el rostro… el rostro de orgullo en su padre. Hoshoku retrocedió unos pasos y se inclino hacia el suelo.

-Técnica animal: imitación de lobo- exclamó Hoshoku, y Anko reconoció perfectamente esa técnica.

-Bien, esto se pone cada vez peor…- suspiró Anko sonriendo amargamente.

Todo indicaba que iba a perder, todo indicaba que ya no quedaban esperanzas; pero Anko no pudo menos que tomar posición de batalla preparada para luchar… no luchar hasta morir, sino luchar para vivir. No se daría por vencida nunca, nunca.

-Nunca…- susurró mientras veía la garra de Hoshoku acercarse peligrosamente a su cuello.

**Fin Capitulo 7**

* * *

**Corenote: **

Si, es cierto, fue un capitulo mas corto de lo que los tengo acostumbrados, pero solo fue una breve introducción a los personajes de Hoshoku y Akai; igualmente el siguiente capítulo será mas intenso y espero que este no les desagrade. Muchos tal vez pensaron que haría de Anko una inútil; bueno, pues aunque en este capítulo no muestra NADA de poder, si muestra mucha inteligencia y eso es de lo que puede presumir la querida Anko ¿Sera suficiente su inteligencia contra el tremendo poder de Hoshoku? ¿Jiraiya podrá vencer al terrible Akai? Bueno, eso es algo que solo el tiempo lo dirá…


	8. Capitulo 08 Juego de Azar

**Capitulo 08- Juego de Azar**

_18 de Febrero (anochecer)_

Anko suspiró con una sonrisa mientras la garra la alcazaba; el golpe desgarro la parte derecha de su cuello con terrible velocidad. Hoshoku sonrió complacido, antes de que del cuerpo de la chica surgieran serpientes atacándolo.

-Substitución- exclamó Hoshoku sonriendo.

Con su otra mano, golpeo rápidamente cada una de las dieciséis serpientes salidas del cuerpo de la falsa Anko, sin que ninguna llegara a tocarlo. Después retrocedió de un rápido saltó y permaneció a la expectativa, mirando alrededor.

-Maldición…- susurró Anko desde su escondite.

No cabía duda de que el principio de la pelea solo la había favorecido por un exceso de confianza de parte del aprendiz de Akai; ahora que el mocoso se portaba serio y peleaba con el máximo de su capacidad, a pesar de estar en desventaja, era mucho más hábil que ella. Su única ventaja era la pérdida del olfato en Hoshoku, pero ella no tenía ventaja de campo, de fuerza, de estrategia… de nada. Ella era buena rastreando, maravillosa; su nivel de rastreo bien podría considerarse nivel "Kage", pero en cambio su habilidad de combate no superaba por mucho el Chunin y de estrategia igual. Sus técnicas no eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para siquiera pensar que un solo golpe bien plantado serviría para eliminar a su enemigo. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar en equipo, y en un combate a solas no era nadie… literalmente nadie. Lo único que podría hacer era escapar indefinidamente, y tarde o temprano Akai se cansaría de eso e intervendría en la pelea, matándola de un solo golpe.

-Tal vez debería apuntar alto…- se dijo a si misma Anko-. Mi técnica prohibida en Akai… aunque es muy optimista pensar que lograría hacerlo…

* * *

Jiraiya reflexiono y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea pedir que no hubiera invocaciones; sin ayuda de los ancianos sapos, él era incapaz de usar el modo ermitaño a diferencia de Akai. Sin embargo, la idea de que Akai invocara a Cerberos, Friada o al terrible anciano perro era simplemente aterrador, sobre todo con este ultimo. La aldea entera del árbol había desaparecido cuando Akai invocó al anciano perro y su máxima técnica. Es cierto, no podría usar su poder al cien por ciento, pero Akai tampoco; si bien eso no le aseguraba una victoria, por lo menos le aseguraba que Anko podría llegar a sobrevivir.

-¿Sabes, Jiraiya?- dijo sonriendo Akai-. En parte esto no es tan placentero como creí que sería; la única pelea que perdí fue contra Minato, y a quien deseaba vencer era a él. Tú no eres digno de mi esfuerzo, pero aun así te matare…

-Supongo que tendrás que conformarte…

-Nunca rechazo una pelea… nunca…

Jiraiya fue quien realizó el primer movimiento; con rapidez arrojó diez Kunai, lanzándolas de dos en dos con un movimiento vertiginoso; cinco movimientos. Akai retrocedió con rapidez, dando solamente un paso a la vez. Los movimientos de Akai eran mucho más calculados, y no hacía nada en vano, ni siquiera gastar energía. Al terminar el ataque Jiraiya retrocedió una distancia prudente para su siguiente técnica, aprovechando la distancia.

-Elemento Fuego: Ala de Fénix- exclamó Jiraiya sonriendo.

-¿Ala de Fénix?- repitió Akai impresionado-. No puedes lograr esa técnica…

Tan pronto terminó los sellos, Jiraiya palmeó sus manos al frente, generando fuego alrededor de sus brazos; el fuego lo abrazo, recorriéndolo en látigos bien definidos, como si fueran serpiente. Pero eso solo duro unos segundos, y después Jiraiya separo sus manos, quedando el fuego en una sola, en forma de una esfera de fuego.

-Desgraciado…- susurró Akai sonriendo-. Esa técnica es demasiado avanzada.

-Liberar- dijo Jiraiya sudando por el esfuerzo, levantando su mano libre frente a su cara.

Al instante la bola de fuego estallo al frente, impactando a Jiraiya en el proceso; de la explosión surgió un fénix de fuego que voló con rapidez vertiginosa hacia Akai. Con rapidez, el ermitaño retrocedió, destrozando de una patada el tronco de un árbol; golpeó con habilidad el árbol mientras caia, arrojándolo directo al fénix. El fénix explotó al contacto con el árbol, el cual también explotó en una lluvia de astillas y cenizas.

-El fénix…- exclamó Akai mirando con precaución el lugar donde yacía los restos del árbol.

-El fénix- sonrió Jiraiya desde el piso, lastimado por la explosión de su propio ataque que no había podido controlar bien-. El mismo que ya conoces…

De las cenizas del árbol, se elevó una veloz llamarada; Akai maldijo. En solo un segundo, las llamas se agruparon formando al fénix y volviendo a atacar; con velocidad, Akai realizó una serie de sellos.

-Elemento Viento: Tornado explosivo- exclamó extendiendo sus palmas. No perdió tiempo y tan pronto como termino esta técnica, se tiro al suelo en sus cuatro extremidades-. Técnica de imitación animal: Lobo estepario.

El viento expulsado por Akai avanzó de forma vertiginosa, hasta impactar contra el fénix solamente unos instantes después; pero los segundos de retraso permitieron a Akai realizar su técnica de imitación animal, pero no mucho mas. El tornado giro en sentidos contrarios, creciendo al triple de su tamaño; el fénix de fuego en su interior quedo atrapado, y entre las corrientes contrarias fue destrozado en volutas de fuego. Poco después el tornado se extinguió pero cuando las ráfagas aun soplaban, el fénix resurgió de las volutas que aun no se extinguían, reagrupándose a una velocidad vertiginosa. El proceso no duro más de tres segundos y después el fénix volvió a su trayectoria contra Akai. Pero el ermitaño ya estaba más preparado.

Con rapidez esquivó la primera arremetida del fénix, saltándolo; sabía bien que luchar contra el fénix era inútil, la única solución era acabar con su creador. Jiraiya se puso de pie con rapidez al adivinar las intenciones de Akai.

-Técnica ermitaña: Coraza de púas- exclamó formando sus sellos con una sonrisa.

Akai no tuvo más remedió que pasar de largo a Jiraiya, no sin dejar un sello explosivo en el camino. El fénix sobrevoló sobre Jiraiya, quien con rapidez retrocedió alejándose de la explosión, que no alcanzó a rozar a su ave de fuego; el ermitaño de los perros giro sobre si mismo y corrió en dirección al fénix; se barrió con rapidez pasando por debajo del mismo, el cual explotó en el suelo, pero se regeneró instantáneamente y volvió a perseguirlo. Con cada destrucción del fénix, este se volvía mas rápido aunque menos poderoso; aun asi, no dejaría de impactarlo una y otra vez hasta la muerte, a menos que consiguiera que Jiraiya dejara de tener su mano derecha alzada, controlando al fénix.

El ermitaño de los sapos se levantaba apenas de la explosión cuando vio a Akai venir; su enemigo sonrió puesto que Jiraiya no podría usar una técnica ermitaña con suficiente rapidez ni una técnica ninja; su única opción sería bloquearlo con cuerpo a cuerpo o recibir su golpe de frente.

-Garra Roja!- exclamó Akai descendiendo su brazo derecho. Al instante su manga explotó en una llamarada de chakra, mientras el ardiente chakra destruía el suelo sin siquiera llegar a tocarlo.

En una explosión de velocidad, propia de su técnica secreta, Akai aumento su velocidad dejando atrás al fénix; pero el fénix ya había desaparecido. El ermitaño vio a Jiraiya sonriendo con satisfacción al tiempo que sus manos se juntaban.

-Liberar…- susurró el ermitaño de los sapos.

-¿Qué…?

Akai observó impresionado como frente a él se encontraban las diez kunai de Jiraiya, acomodadas en pares en una distancia de unos dos metros entre cada una y unos tres metros entre cada par; y todas estas empezaron a brillar. Su inercia de movimiento hacia imposible detenerse o desviarse, por no decir que la garra roja era un ataque únicamente de línea recta; dejó de aplicar chakra para su técnica mortal y aceleró su velocidad con la esperanza de alcanzar a pasar entre las kunai antes de que sea lo que fuera que había activado Jiraiya lo alcanzara. Pero eso era mucho pedir.

Las armas en el suelo brillaron con un tono dorado, iluminando la desgraciada expresión de sorpresa de Akai; poco antes de que saliera del camino trazado por las kunai, estas explotaron con un gran sonido estridente.

-No debiste subestimarme, Akai…- exclamó Jiraiya cayendo de rodillas por el esfuerzo. La técnica del fénix ocupaba mucho chakra, un flujo constante y poderoso, usado más que nada en largas distancias. De cualquier forma, también activar su trampa le había costado lo suyo.

* * *

La explosión de gran impacto tomó por sorpresa a Hoshoku, quien volteó a ver en su dirección; un impacto de aire lo hizo desbalancearse impresionado y entrecerrar los ojos para protegerse de los escombros. Con rapidez este evento fue aprovechado por Anko; corriendo hacia su objetivo, saco dos kunai de su manga. El chico la vio venir demasiado tarde; ella se deslizó con rapidez detrás de él y golpeo sus costillas con ambos brazos. Esto sofocó al chico, instante aprovechado por Anko para abrir sus brazos y colocar una kunai en cada brazo. De su ropa, una serpiente trepo con rapidez enrollándolos a ambos y colocando su boca en el cuello del chico.

-Un movimiento y estas muerto…- susurró ella con una sonrisa. Lo tenía en sus manos, no podía mover brazos ni cuerpo. Su serpiente se encargaría de cualquier movimiento en falso, había ganado la batalla.

-No me muevo…- dijo Hoshoku suspirando.

-Negociare tu vida por la que el maestro…

-Bien, veamos si aceptan- dijo sonriendo el chico-. De otra manera, ambos estamos muertos…

* * *

Jiraiya se mantuvo en su sitió esperando con los brazos cruzados mientras el viento lentamente revelaba el lugar de la trampa. Poco a poco, el polvo se fue disipando, mientras la silueta de Akai se asomaba. Jiraiya avanzo unos pasos.

-Maestro…- dijo Anko a sus espaldas impresionada- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-El fin de Akai…- dijo Jiraiya con un tono neutro.

El viento soplo dejando al descubierto al ermitaño de los perros, de rodillas y con la cabeza agachada. Ambas mangas estaban destrozadas del todo, corriendo sangre en pequeños hilos a lo largo de ellos. En su espalda y pecho, varios kunai se encontraban encajados. Jiraiya se pregunto brevemente si tendría uno en el rostro. Si aun estaría vivo y agonizante.

Pero no encontró signo de vida, el pecho del anciano no se movía, si bien su ropa estaba destrozada pero no lo dejaba del todo al descubierto; las kunai estaban destrozadas alrededor, pero aun encajadas perfectamente en el suelo. Llevaban el símbolo de los Uzumaki en sus mangos deformados. Suspirando, Jiraiya maldijo mentalmente el haber tenido que colocarlos tan cercanos.

-¿Y ahora que haremos con este?- exclamó Anko sonriendo.

-No podemos matar al siguiente ermitaño, eso nos traería problemas con todos ellos- explicó Jiraiya mirando al chico-. Que lleve el cuerpo de su maestro a enterrar donde desee…

-Jeje- rió Hoshoku sin moverse.

Jiraiya le dedicó una breve mirada, preguntándose si también se tendría que enfrentar en un futuro cercano a aquel chico, en venganza de su maestro; por el momento había salvado a Anko y eso era lo único que importaba, aunque estaba demasiado débil para alcanzar a tiempo a Ebisu y Shizune. Le dedicó una breve despedida a Akai antes de suspirar.

-Vencido dos veces por la misma técnica…- susurró Jiraiya.

-No, no vencido- exclamó Akai levantando la cabeza sonriente.

Horrorizado retrocedió con rapidez, pero fue demasiado tarde; Akai se levantó corriendo y tomó del cuello a Jiraiya, alzándolo del suelo. Las kunai en su cuerpo cayeron en el movimiento, sin un solo rastro de sangre sobre ellas.

-Imbécil- dijo riendo Akai.

Hoshoku rió con más fuerza y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo izquierdo, desgarro la serpiente en su cuello; en el proceso la Kunai se incrusto en su brazo, pero esto no pareció preocuparle cuando dio un cabezazo a la mandíbula de Anko, seguido de un golpe devastador en su estomago una vez liberado. La chica cayó al suelo asfixiada, mientras Hoshoku se retiraba la kunai con resignación. Su brazo colgaba sangrando, inmóvil, pero lo demás de él se veía muy sano y con deseos asesinos.

-La vieja trampa de Minato solo que más lenta y débil- dijo alegremente Akai-. Admito que tras estos años, me había olvidado por completo de ella; pero tras estos años has olvidado que tan fuerte soy…

-¿Cómo… como lo hiciste?- preguntó Jiraiya sorprendido, tratando de evitar la asfixia con ambas manos.

-Conocía la técnica, sabía que esperar- dijo Akai alegre-. Una técnica asesina que casi me mata la primera vez, pero es una técnica sorpresa: si la conoces, puedes evitarla…

-No podías… evitarla…

-Viejo estúpido, es solo una forma de hablar- dijo Akai con enfado-. Al brillar las Kunai soltaron una lluvia de Kunai, las cuales tuve que pulverizar con mi garra roja… con las dos manos…

-¿Ambas manos?- exclamó sorprendido el ermitaño de los sapos.

-Claro, no entiendo porque pensaste que solo podía hacer una- dijo divertido el anciano-. Con ambas garras rojas pulverice tus armas…

-¿Y cómo escapaste de la explosión?- preguntó esta vez Anko sorprendida.

-Eso es algo que no les incumbe- rió el anciano-. Aun asi, esas débiles explosiones eran en realidad potenciadores de velocidad para las Kunai, no lo suficiente para matarme…

-La sangre…-susurró Jiraiya escupiendo sangre.

-Causada por mi propia técnica- explicó él-. No la puedo usar tan seguido sin pagar ciertas consecuencias; solo fue cuestión de engañarte colocándome yo mismo mis propias kunai.

-Anko… huye…- susurró Jiraiya tratando de evitar la asfixia.

-No puedes creer que eso será posible. Hoshoku.

-Si maestro- asintió divertido el chico.

-Me gustaría que la vieras morir, pero no quiero más sorpresas- dijo limpiándose la nariz Akai, quitándose el polvo-. Ya estoy harto.

Preparó su golpe y arrojó a Jiraiya a un lado de Anko, la cual lo abrazo con miedo. El ermitaño volteó a ver a su hija, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada. Unas lágrimas asomaban por los ojos de esta. Jiraiya no pudo evitar escupir un poco de saliva debido al agarre de Akai; era todo, había gastado demasiado chakra en el fénix imperfecto que había creado, y qué decir de la trampa de Minato que al final no había funcionado…

* * *

-¡¿Pero que es ese olor?- exclamó Akai horrorizado deteniendo su terrible golpe frente al rostro de Jiraiya.

El sanin extrañado se permitió escupir otro poco más de sangre antes de sentirse seguro; Akai olfateaba el aire extrañado, mirando alrededor e ignorando por completo a Jiraiya. Anko también estuvo a la expectativa. Hoshoku se mostraba a su vez altamente desconcertado respecto a la actitud del anciano.

-Maestro…?

-Es él- susurró enfurecido Akai.

-¿Quién?- preguntó extrañado Hoshoku.

-Detesto a Jiraiya terriblemente- susurró Akai cabizbajo-. Con todas mis fuerzas, pero en mi vida solo ha habido una persona que realmente odio, que realmente deseo ver humillado y suplicante ante mis pies, arrepintiéndose de haber nacido y haberse atrevido a insultarme…

Jiraiya alzo una ceja confundido mientras apretaba más su abrazo en Anko.

-Nunca he perdido una batalla- sonrió Akai-. Pero a él es a la única persona que no he logrado matar… Ese infeliz…

-¿Quién es, maestro?- preguntó muy interesado su alumno.

-Kakuzu- dijo alzando la mirada con odio-. El traidor de la cascada…

-¡¿Kakuzu?- exclamó Jiraiya impresionado- ¿Por aquí cerca?

-Por esta vez te has salvado, Jiraiya- exclamó Akai alejándose de su oponente-. No quiero perder el rastro de ese infeliz… Pero es demasiado tenue para mí…

Akai suspiró y cruzándose de brazos reflexiono unos segundos.

-Estoy dispuesto a perdonar la vida de tu hija…

-Demonios, lo sabe- maldijo Jiraiya.

-Claro que lo sé, idiota- rió Akai-. Tiene tu aroma por todos lados…

-Ese maldito olfato.

-Decía, la perdonare a cambio de que localice el rastro para mí- explicó Akai-. No es que la ocupe realmente, pero tengo el problema de que este desgraciado es una especie de zombi; su olor además se confunde con el de otros cuatro olores. El problema para mi es que no se cual dirección seguir para encontrarlo…

-Estoy muy herida…- susurró Anko a Jiraiya-. No sé si pueda seguir el rastro…

-Kakuzu es un akatsuki- susurró Jiraiya.

-¿Se supone que eso me dé una idea?- preguntó confundida.

-Hasta yo sé a dónde se dirige ese desgraciado si esta por esta dirección…- dijo sonriendo el Sanin.

-Naruto…- dijo reflexiva Anko.

-Solamente asegúrate de no ir por el camino directo- dijo Jiraiya sonriente-. No queremos que él también descubra donde es…

-Si- asintió Anko feliz.

Mientras Anko y Jiraiya hablaban a solas, Akai rebuscaba entre sus cosas con gran determinación; el viejo ermitaño de los perros no era nada vanidoso como para no saber el alcance de sus habilidades, y sabía perfectamente que una serpiente ninja nunca perdía el rastro. Un perro rastreaba y cortaba camino a su objetivo; una serpiente, en cambio, nunca perdía el rastro, seguía a su presa exactamente por el camino que había recorrido, con velocidad y destreza. Encontró lo que buscaba y sonrió.

-¿Tenemos un trato, chiquilla?- exclamó sonriendo Akai.

-Si…- susurró la chica poniendo su mejor cara de derrota.

-Este el rastro que debes seguir…- Akai arrojó un frasco de vidrio a Anko; en su interior, un paliacate negro reposaba con tranquilidad. Tenía un aspecto terriblemente antiguo pero el color se veía aun muy intenso.

-Bien- asintió Anko abriendo el frasco y olisqueando.

-¿No piensas invocar una serpiente?- preguntó Akai con desconfianza.

-La serpiente avanzara muy lento- replicó ella con firmeza-. Cuando la ocupe la invocare, pero de momento avanzaremos conmigo como guía…

Akai la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no replicó nada. Jiraiya y Anko se pusieron de pie, dispuesto a empezar a seguir el rastro.

-Solo te advierto algo, pequeña bastarda- dijo Akai con seriedad mirando a Anko-. Si piensas ponerme una tetra, a Jiraiya lo matare rápidamente, pero a ti te hare sufrir durante dos semanas antes de dejar que mueras desangrada…

-Es un trato, Akai- replicó Anko con dignidad-. Un ninja de la hoja no rompe su palabra… Los de la cascada si lo hacen?

-No me provoques, chiquilla- exclamó Akai sonriendo.

Anko se levanto sonriendo y se permitió unos segundos para calcular un trayecto aproximado que no fuera tan obvio para Akai o que lo desorientara un poco para evitar que supiera cual era su destino. Ella no tenia duda, si la misión de Naruto era una clase S y Akatsuki estaba cerca, era más que forzoso el hecho de que estos últimos se dirigieran al destino de los primeros: el lago de la serpiente. Sin embargo el hecho de no poder llegar directamente al destino podría ser peligroso. Se supone que eran el apoyo de Naruto y ya habían sido vencidos, llegarían malheridos y tarde, todo para lograr conservar sus vidas… Pero muertos tampoco le eran de utilidad a Naruto y compañía.

**Fin Capitulo 08**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Dammint! No tienen la idea de esfuerzo que me costó este capítulo; para empezar, diré que empecé por la idea del final: Akai olfateando a Kakuzu. Pero Jiraiya no podía perder sin dar batalla, así que me saque de la manga un ataque poderoso que pusiera en aprietos a Akai, pero como no podía ser menos, un ninja debe hacer uso de su inteligencia para ganar… Lamentablemente para Jiraiya, Akai fue demasiado hábil…

Con esto POR FIN me podre centrar en la pareja EbisuXShizune, porque después de esto no habrá más apariciones de Jiraiya y Anko, quienes por lo pronto son rehenes de Akai hasta llegar al lago de la serpiente… para lo cual aun falta. Por supuesto, aclaro que Jiraiyas Tema Assault no terminara donde termine Jinchuriki Escape, sino que seguirá, por lo que la desaparición de estos dos personajes solamente es temporal.

* * *

_PD- No dejen de comentar, en serio; se que muchos leen esta historia, nada les cuesta dejar un comentario al respecto por favor :(_

_En caso de que Jiraiya team assault no aumente su número de comentarios, lamento informar que aunque lo terminare, lo dejare como ultima prioridad… Es decir, tal ves no haya más JTA hasta el final de FC-Jinchuriki Escape, para el cual faltan aun unos cinco capítulos más… dos meses o algo así…_

_Hasta pronto, y recuerda: si quieres leer periódicamente esta historia no dejes de apoyarla, y muchas gracias a los seguidores…_


	9. Capitulo 09 Confidentes

**Capitulo 09- Confidentes**

_18 de Febrero (anochecer)_

En silencio, Shizune tomó el plato que le ofrecía Ebisu; el hombre no volteó a verla siquiera, pero ella lo estudio detenidamente. No sabía porque, no lo entendía, pero desde que Ebisu había hecho su revelación se sentía… se sentía mal. No podía definir exactamente qué tipo de malestar, pero era algo que no había sentido nunca en su vida. Nunca antes. Se sentía… se sentía aliviada de que Anko no estuviera con ellos. Y eso era un pensamiento terrible cuando era posible que estuvieran muertos tanto ella como el gran Jiraiya. Shizune volteó a ver a Ebisu que revisaba un pergamino en silencio.

-Ebisu…

-¿Eh?- Ebisu volteó a verla, acomodándose sus gafas.

-¿Qué será de nosotros ahora?

-Debemos descansar- replicó Ebisu eludiendo la pregunta.

-Yo debí ser la carnada- dijo susurrando la chica-. Yo soy la inútil…

-Akai tenía una riendecilla personal con el maestro Jiraiya, así que de ninguna forma podíamos evitar nada de aquello- dijo tranquilamente Ebisu-. Y en cuanto a reemplazar a Anko, en realidad no creo que hubiera sido buena idea, tus habilidades de pelea son muy deficientes, aun por debajo de las de Anko…

-Si… inútil incluso como carnada- suspiró Shizune cabizbaja.

Ebisu se dio una palmada mental en el rostro; acababa de arruinar aun más la autoestima de la chica, pero no era su culpa. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hablar con la verdad, a ser frio y calculador… Estaba demasiado acostumbrando a herir a la gente. No tenía amigos y no los necesitaba, su deber era ser un ninja punto y final. La última vez que había hecho amigos, estos habían muerto en una misión… Sus amigos… Pero así era la vida de un ninja y no se podía evitar, era por ello que había decidido no hacer mas amigos, así no sería lastimado por una nueva perdida. Pero tal vez no era realmente el camino correcto.

-Yo…- Ebisu quiso decir algo para distraer a Shizune, pero las ideas se le escapaban.

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes como conocí a Akai?- dijo él esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Bromeas? Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de ese ninja…

-Era un chiquillo cuando todo ocurrió. No estaba interesado en ser ninja ni nada por el estilo. Tenía siete años y una mañana salimos mi hermana y yo a jugar; en esa época tenía ella cuatro años- empezó a contar Ebisu con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes porque odia tanto Akai a Jiraiya? Su rencor no viene de otra cosa sino del hecho de que eran viejos amigos.

-¿Amigos, en serio?

-Tal vez Jiraiya es el más sociable de todos los ermitaños en realidad, pero Akai, a pesar de ser un ERMITAÑO, no se hizo su amigo por las bromas del maestro o por compartir gustos. Akai realmente respetaba a Jiraiya; no por su poder, o por su habilidad, sino por su voluntad de fuego- dijo sonriendo Ebisu-. Akai admiraba que Jiraiya nunca había quedado inconsciente en una pelea; en varias peleas no había ganado, pero no había perdido nunca… no perder formalmente. Siempre peleaba hasta ganar, o en su defecto, pelear hasta que llegaran los refuerzos. Por supuesto, después de hacerse un ermitaño, tras la pelea contra "salamandra", nunca más volvió a necesitar refuerzos. Pero Akai lo conoció antes de que se volviera un ermitaño, y aun entonces lo admiro; no pudo menos que recibirlo con gran agrado al descubrir que el chico necio de Konoha que no sabía cuando rendirse, había sido elegido como el sucesor del ermitaño de los sapos.

-Vaya…- exclamó Shizune emocionada, acercándose más a Ebisu.

-Lo que te platicó ocurrió hace 22 años… antes de que el maestro Jiraiya tuviera problemas con Akai, y por lo que te platico esto es porque conocí a Akai cuando vino de visita a Konoha, a presentar a su nuevo discípulo a Jiraiya- explicó Ebisu mirando al suelo-. Mi hermana se llamaba Akane, y ese día mientras jugábamos cayó al río. Estábamos en los límites de la ciudad, dentro del bosque interior… No había nadie que escuchara mis gritos, demasiado lejos del tránsito de las personas. No me atreví a dejarla para buscar ayuda, y tampoco me atrevía a saltar porque no sabía nadar…

Shizune guardó silencio espantada ¿Era esa la historia de la muerte de su hermana?

-Pero Akai tenía un magnifico oído- dijo sonriendo Ebisu-. El mejor oído del mundo; él escucho mis gritos y corrió a ayudarnos. Así mismo, con su habilidad camino sobre el río y salvo a mi hermana. Al ver todo ese poder, toda esa velocidad, decidí que quería ser un ninja de mi aldea y protegerlos… Por supuesto, nunca me imagine lo que realmente significaba ser un ninja; pero le roge a Akai que fuera mi maestro… y lo fue…

-Vaya, debió ser un honor.

-Todo un honor- dijo él alegremente-. Por regla general, ningún niño puede ser formado para ser ninja después de los cinco años de edad, pero Akai confió en mí y mi habilidad. Pronto demostré que tenía aptitudes suficientes… Pero Akai ya tenía un discípulo, y sus entrenamientos fueron más que nada esporádicos. Me entrenó por un mes y después se fue. Jiraiya ofreció entrenarme en su ausencia, pero a quien admiraba era a Akai, no a él, así que lo rechace y lo hice por mi cuenta. Tras ocho meses Akai volvió, y esta vez mi entrenamiento fue más duro, pero lo hice bien, siempre logre lo que me exigía. Por supuesto no vayas a creer que usaba ninjutsu o genjutsu, más bien recibía entrenamiento básico físico de acondicionamiento, así como de rastreo… nunca fui muy brillante en rastreo…

Ebisu miró al cielo tranquilamente antes de continuar con su relato.

-Fue exactamente otro mes, vino esta vez sin su discípulo; vino una tercera vez con su discípulo, poco antes del incidente con Minato. Esta vez el entrenamiento fue algo más pesado, y falle en muchas pruebas, pero Akai me dio una lección que aun hoy no he olvidado- Ebisu miró fijamente a Shizune y se quito las gafas-. No una lección ninja, sino una lección sobre la vida: "Puedes fallar mil veces, pero nunca serás derrotado si sigues tus ideales"… De eso se trataba todo; Akai era un ermitaño no por ambición al poder, o por delirios de grandeza. El verdadero trabajo de un ermitaño es contener la amenaza que representan los Bijuu… para ambos bandos. Proteger a los Bijuu de los humanos y a los humanos de ellos. Es la balanza que se asegura de evitar la corrupción.

-¿Vigilar?- exclamó Shizune- ¿Pero qué pasa con los Jinchuriki entonces? Ellos no son ermitaños…

-El sistema se ha corrompido, Shizune- dijo Ebisu-. En realidad, nosotros lo hemos corrompido. No fueron los elementalistas, los samurái, los reyes o los bandidos. Fuimos nosotros: los ninjas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por años los ninjas han sido utilizados por sus respectivas naciones; cada rey de cada país, teniendo un equipo elite. Se les llama la guardia bendita. Arqueros, ninja, elementalistas, paladines… Y hasta arriba, los samurái. Los samurái eran el tope de la cadena, lo mejor de lo mejor que podía tener un rey; eran los únicos que contaban con aldeas enteras de entrenamiento; mientras que arqueros y ninjas eran entrenados por sus antecesores, y los paladines se forjaban en batalla, los samurái eran entrenados especialmente. No había más de un puñado de ninjas en cada país, después de todo solamente éramos el apoyo de la nación, un pequeño extra… Los ninjas siempre hemos sido usados para espiar al enemigo, y para eso se les usaba exclusivamente: rastreo, táctica y combate, por supuesto no un combate abierto sino algo rápido y letal. Pero eso cambio cuando los Bijuu se desataron. Esa historia ya la conoces, no la repetiré; pero la llegada de el sabio de los seis caminos marco un antes y un después. Gracias al sabio, los ninjas aprendieron a desarrollar su propia técnica de pelea que resultó ser terriblemente poderosa: el ninjutsu, moldeó y control del chakra.

"Los ninjas crecieron en importancia y poder; empezaron a agruparse en pequeñas villas y a crecer. Se crearon clanes y entre más grande fuera el clan, más temible era. Después de todo, las flechas no se comparaban con la velocidad de un ninja y las espadas poco podían contra bolas de fuego o relámpagos. Los ninjas adquirieron un poder que los reyes pronto comenzaron a temer, mas aun cuando eran los guardianes de los Bijuu… Pronto se desarrollaron nuevas especialidades entre las guardias de los reyes; francotiradores de las nubes, piratas en el país de la nieve, por mencionar algunos. Fue entonces cuando los ninjas empezaron a decidir que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control: ya no eran países peleando entre ellos, eran gremios peleando entre ellos. Un samurái y un arquero no podían verse porque un conflicto se iniciaba; pirata llegaba y asesinaba a cuanto ser viviente encontrara. El mundo era un caos, y los ninjas decidieron huir de él… solo los más listos, pues los otros optaron por hacer de mercenarios en este conflicto tan redituable. Las cosas se salieron de control y un rey debía decidir exactamente qué clase de gremio prefería como sus guardias, pero todo era terriblemente desventajoso: si un rey escogía piratas, amos del engaño, tenían desventaja contra ninjas. Si escogían samurái, tenían desventaja contra francotiradores. Reyes morían constantemente y los sucesores los reemplazaban cada vez a una edad más temprana; por norma general se decreto que todo rey debía tener ya un hijo a los quince años de edad, encontrara esposa o no… Se declaró lo que sería conocido como la guerra de los gremios; todo esto que te platicó aconteció durante un periodo de cincuenta años. Entonces, los ermitaños entraron en la partida…"

* * *

-Nadie sabe donde habían estado hasta entonces, o porque decidieron a actuar. Tardaron cincuenta años en hacerlo, así que muchos especulan respecto a que solo actuaron al ser todos ellos "hijos del conflicto"- explicó Ebisu cruzándose de brazos-. De cualquier forma, ellos llegaron… todos ellos. Cada ermitaño acompañado de unos diez discípulos, cada uno a su vez con su "mascota ninja" y el ermitaño en turno con el Bijuu en turno. El primero en aparecer, de hecho, fue el Kyubi con su legendario ermitaño, Madara Uchiha…

-¡¿Uchiha?

-Si…- sonrió Ebisu-. En el conflicto de los gremios, fueron catorce clanes los más activos: Los Uchiha, los Senju, los Naraa y los Hyuga, que terminaron en la hoja; los Kaguya y los Akasuna, del país del viento; los Kamizuru de la Tierra; los Tsuchigumo y los Yotsuki, del rayo; los Houkou de la cascada; los Yagami y los Kagura del agua; y por último los Tetsuo y los Sonoda, en paradero desconocido y presumiblemente sin descendencia.

-Vaya…

-Presumiblemente, cada ermitaño controla o es capaz de detener a su Bijuu gracias al poder de una técnica de línea sucesora; en este caso, los Uchiha pueden controlar al Kyubi gracias al Sharingan.

-Madara fue el legendario ninja que peleo contra el primer Hokage.

-Si, en el valle del fin; esa fue la pelea definitiva que marcó su expulsión de la aldea de la hoja… Pero eso sucedió tiempo después- explicó con tranquilidad Ebisu-. No podemos fechar la creación del mundo o de la civilización, porque es algo muy vago, pero el conteo de nuestros días inicio con el fin de la guerra de gremios, dos años después de la intervención de los ermitaños.

-Estamos en el 124…

-Y respecto a los años que han pasado desde la intervención del sabio de los seis caminos, es difícil decirlo con exactitud- continuó Ebisu-. De cualquier forma, volvamos al tema. Madara llegó a atacar el reino del país del viento con la firme convicción de que la única solución al conflicto era una destrucción total del sistema… Y así lo hizo. El rey del viento murió junto con su guardia de Piratas, era el más infame de todos los reyes. Se dice que la ciudad cayó en dos semanas, pero Madara permaneció un tiempo indefinido para dar caza a todos los descendientes sobrevivientes…

-¿Y cuáles son las otras técnicas de línea sucesora?- preguntó intrigada Shizune.

-Bueno…- Ebisu hizo un esfuerzo en su memoria-. No todos están comprobados, pero se dice que el Sharingan con el Kyubi, aunque cuando la aldea fue atacada por el Kyubi ningún Uchiha pudo hacer frente; el Byakugan se asocia al Sanbi; el Rinnegan al Gobi, aunque el clan Houkou ha demostrado ser capaz de controlarlo con alguna otra técnica de línea sucesora; respecto a los demás… No estoy seguro, son historias antiguas.

"Después aparecieron todos los demás; el registro es más bien vago y solo cada país conoce cual los atacó, pero desconocemos en gran manera la información de los otros países. En el país del fuego, fuimos arrasados por el Sanbi y su ermitaño Shion Hyuga…"

-Eso significa que el actual ermitaño del Sanbi… es un Hyuga?- preguntó Shizune intrigada.

-Sí, una Hyuga es la actual ermitaña- asintió Ebisu-. Tal vez la Hyuga más famosa que ha tenido jamás la aldea de la hoja: Haruko Hyuga.

-Ese nombre me suena- exclamó Shizune reflexionando.

-Claro que si- asintió Ebisu divertido-. Como ayudante de la gran Tsunade, debiste haber revisado los expedientes de los ninjas, sobre todo de los genin. Haruko Hyuga es la esposa de Hiashi, madre de Hinata…

* * *

-Buenas noches…- exclamó Ebisu levantándose.

-¿No deberíamos hacer guardias?- inquirió Shizune.

-Somos solo dos ninjas, hacer guardias resulta tan incomodo como inútil- replicó Ebisu-. El punto de una guardia es que la mayor de parte de los integrantes descanse lo más que puedan, siempre procurando dividir las guardias de modo que se sacrifiquen las menos horas posibles. En este caso, ambos estaríamos mal descansados si hacemos guardia… Además, Akai no nos seguirá; por otro lado, somos nosotros quienes seguimos a los ninjas que nos llevan ventaja, no ellos a nosotros.

-S-si… suena muy lógica- exclamó Shizune riéndose-. Supongo que soy demasiado tonta para ver las cosas más obvias.

-Sabio no es el que tiene todas las respuestas, sino todas las preguntas- exclamó Ebisu para sorpresa de la chica-. Entre más dudas tengas, entre más cosas no entiendas, pero te intereses por conocer, más aprenderás; sobre todo, nunca dejes de estudiar la situación en medio de una misión. Conocer los pros y contras, así como reajustar los planes es algo común en misiones ninja…

-Si, Ebisu- sonrió Shizune.

El hombre se sonrojo, pero no agregó nada más; se dio media vuelta y tras caminar unos pasos, sacó una bolsa de dormir y se metió en ella, dejando afuera sus armas. Por su parte, Shizune se metió dentro de una tienda de campaña que Ebisu había invocado para ella. Habían dejado la mayor parte de sus cosas atrás, al huir de Akai; Shizune suspiró. Aun conservaba la peineta de la hermana de Ebisu, eso era algo bueno; nunca se hubiera perdonado de perderla.

Cerró la tienda y suspirando empezó a desvestirse; todo era mucho mas difícil de lo que había imaginado. Había aceptado la misión por tratarse de Naruto, pero realmente no había pensado bien las cosas. Al parecer no estaba a la altura de la situación, y tal vez nunca lo estuviera.

-Anko… tú estarías mejor aquí…- susurró apenada Shizune.

La hija de Jiraiya; tal vez en este momento ambos estuvieran muertos y eso era debido a que ella era tan mala ninja que ni siquiera era buena como carnada ¿Por qué había aceptado la misión? No basta con el cariño que le tuviera a Naruto o el respeto a Jiraiya si por su culpa la misión se iba totalmente al caño. Además, Anko había sido pareja de Ebisu… Tal vez él… tal vez aun la quería…

Se quito el kimono para dormirse, arrojándolo al suelo, quedando solamente en ropa interior; pero entonces un sonido llamo su atención. Fue a revisar su kimono y encontró algo inesperado…

-Esto…- exclamó sorprendida.

Se trataba del libro de Ebisu, que accidentalmente había conservado; le pareció irónico haber olvidado todo su equipo y haber conservado aquel libro por casualidad… por casualidad? La verdad es que, estando sola en aquella tienda de campaña, debía admitir para consigo misma que… quería leerlo.

"¡¿Qué estoy pensando? Eso no es algo que haga una chica sana!"

Sonrojada, tiró el libro al suelo y se acostó tapándose con la sabana. Tenía que dormir, debía dormir. Pero… no podía quitarse la curiosidad de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero la portada del libro aparecía frecuentemente en su mente; ella sabía que se conocían a los libros de Jiraiya como los más eróticos de todo el mundo. Ella aun era virgen, sin embargo había tenido sus momentos… a solas. Aunque eso había sido hace mucho tiempo; desde que Tsunade y ella habían regresado a Konoha, el trabajo la absorbía demasiado. Muchísimo papeleo. En realidad desde antes; huyendo con Tsunade de casinos y deudores, era difícil relajarse, además de que muchas veces compartía la habitación con su maestra y por supuesto que nunca se atrevería a hacer eso enfrente de ella.

Ahora que el pensamiento había llegado a su mente, que había evocado los recuerdos, sabía que no podía simplemente pretender dormirse. Consciente o inconscientemente, la había cagado. No conciliaría el sueño hasta… no hacerlo.

"No, no, no… Ebisu está afuera…"

Apretó las sabanas con fuerza; Ebisu era un aprendiz de ermitaño, un ermitaño del perro. Eso, hasta donde había entendido, le confería un gran oído y posiblemente un buen olfato. No se atrevería a llamar la atención de Ebisu de esa manera.

"Pero… tal vez ya está dormido… Él quería dormirse pronto…"

Shizune abrió los ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo subía increíblemente la temperatura; cubriéndose casi todo el rostro con la sabana, buscó con la mirada el libro fatídico que la había puesto en esta terrible situación. Leer, ese era el plan; mientras leía perdería algo de tiempo para que Ebisu se durmiera, entonces haría todo lo mas silenciosamente posible que pudiera hacerlo. Después de todo, era imposible que el libro fuera erótico desde las primeras páginas; debía pasar una presentación de los personajes, un inicio en una aventura que los juntara. Algo. Así que podía leer con relativa tranquilidad las primeras páginas, e incluso con algo de suerte se aburriría tras unos minutos y lograría quitarse de la cabeza y del cuerpo ese deseo.

Sacó su mano temblorosa y cogió el libro con precipitación. Abrió el libro, pero no tenía ninguna fuente de luz; maldijo por primera vez en su vida al tiempo que reflexionaba al respecto. Hoy había luna llena. Lo pensó solo unos segundos antes de abrir levemente el cierre de la tienda de campaña, solo lo suficiente para que algo de luz entrara. Aprovecho para espiar afuera, y le pareció que Ebisu estaba muy dormido. No podía ver su rostro, pero no tenia los lentes y respiraba regularmente, a unos metros; ella era una ninja medico así que podía asegurar aquello. Aunque aun cabía la posibilidad, que debía evitar, de despertarlo. Empezó a leer el libro.

"Como se vio envuelto en esta situación, era difícil decirlo; frente a él, la chica de sus sueños temblaba de miedo mientras con suavidad él le susurraba palabras de amor. Ahora eran fugitivos, criminales ¿Entonces estaba mal tomar su virginidad, deshonrar a su familia? No es como si hubieran hecho todo intencionalmente, pero las cosas se habían terminado haciendo así; ahora ninguno de los dos volvería, que mas daba entonces dar rienda a sus deseos en esta noche… Hacerla su mujer…"

-Maldición…- susurró Shizune sonrojándose; no, un libro aburrido no era la posibilidad.

Lo cerró y lo dejó a un lado; se giró intentando dormir. De cierta forma, en realidad no quería hacerlo; no era el momento adecuado, no era la situación correcta: Anko y Jiraiya podrían estar muertos, Naruto y compañía también estaban en peligro de muerte, Ebisu estaba afuera a solo unos metros, estaban perdidos en el bosque… Demasiadas cosas en contra, y aun así su cuerpo no entendía razones. Lo peor de todo era que su mente parecía apoyar también al cuerpo.

Volvió a girarse y abrió el libro; recargándolo en el suelo y usando la mano izquierda, comenzó de nuevo la lectura mientras su otra mano, temerosa, recorría su propio cuerpo insegura ¿Hacia cuanto que no lo hacía? ¿Un año, dos? En realidad no recordaba del todo bien que era lo que le gustaba; aun así, el instinto le mostró los primeros pasos.

"Vaya que si es erótico…"

La lectura era apasionante y desenvuelta; si, era muy explícita pero de ninguna forma parecía inapropiada. Las palabras que susurraba el hombre, convenciendo a su amada, atrapándola en su pasión; ojala ella supiera lo que era que un hombre estuviera enamorado de una. Pero no lo sabía. Se quito las bragas con rapidez, para sentirse mas cómoda, al tiempo que empezaba a acariciarse lentamente; le sorprendió un poco que al hacerlo, de hecho ya estaba muy húmeda. Afortunadamente, la única que lo sabría seria ella misma.

"La beso con pasión, acariciando sus hombros con delicadeza…"

Shizune dejo el libro en el suelo mientras con sus manos recorría su cuerpo bajo la sabana; se quitó el sostén y con delicadeza acarició sus pechos, siguiendo la narrativa del libro con la mayor fidelidad posible. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de su rostro; ella estaba sola, muy sola. Nadie se interesaba en ella; Tsunade era como una madre, pero no era más que eso, una madre. Sabía que a nadie de su grupo le interesaba, y que la mayoría de Konoha la tenía por una inútil ¿Era eso a lo más que podía llegar? ¿El único amor que recibiría vendría de ella misma?

"Aquel hombre que en un principio había ignorado, ahora le susurraba palabras de amor; no importaba con cuantas chicas se dijera que había estado antes, él había entregado su libertad por ella y ahora estaban los dos juntos… Y pronto estarían aun mas juntos…"

-Ebisu…- susurró inconscientemente.

Al instante se tapó la boca asustada; no estaba segura de que tan alto había pronunciado ese nombre, pero segundos después le sorprendió aun mas haberlo siquiera pronunciado. No lo había pensado, simplemente mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, la idea de que fuera Ebisu le había parecido irresistible.

Si, quería Ebisu; aunque solo fuera por esos minutos, quería imaginar que alguien tan fuerte, inteligente y sabio como Ebisu se interesaba en ella.

"Shizune… no tengas miedo…"

La voz de Ebisu susurrándole al oído, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza sus senos; Shizune no pudo más, y para su sorpresa, un intenso orgasmo la invadió. Arqueó la espalda y se mordió su brazo con la boca, sofocando su gemido. Respiró hondo mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas… No era suficiente.

Las lágrimas dejaron de salir de su rostro, entregándose a la fantasía de ser amada por el ninja que más admiraba… el ninja no tan viejo que más admiraba. Sus dedos ingresaron en su intimidad, proporcionándole un olvidado placer y una intensa excitación. No, no eran sus manos, eran las de Ebisu. Era aquel galante hombre quien jugaba con ella como si fuera una simple muñeca, quien recorría su cuerpo y exploraba su intimidad en busca de prepararla para el clímax del amor.

-Ebisu…- susurró temblando.

Sus dedos empezaron a masajear, a entrar y salir, a frotar y apretar; a hacer toda clase de cosas aleatorias buscando una satisfacción. La sensación era intensa y muy agradable, pero aun sentía que faltaba algo… y sabía que era: tenerlo a él realmente. Apretó sus senos con deseo, movió sus caderas lentamente intentando intensificar de alguna manera un placer que ella no estaba del todo segura de cómo conseguir. Pero descubrió que pensar en él era lo que realmente la hacía sentirse más satisfecha.

Él la agarraba en brazos, la alzaba mientras besaba sus hombros y le suplicaba que nunca se alejara de él; y ella, simplemente miraba hacia otro lado sonrojada, asintiendo sumisamente mientras su hombre invadía la intimidad tan celosamente guardada… No, era más correcto decir tan largamente ignorada. Aun así, él sabía apreciarla, él la amaba; a pesar de sus pechos pequeños, de sus costumbres raras o de su actitud infantil; Ebisu la besaba y le susurraba palabras de amor mientras su miembro ingresaba en ella volviéndolos uno… dos… uno… dos… llevándolos a ambos al clímax mas frenético de sus vidas.

"Shizune yo…"

-Yo te deseo…- susurró Shizune.

Un orgasmo intenso la invadió y esta vez pudo solamente sofocar sus gemidos unos segundos después de que ya habían escapado de su boca; se alzó rápidamente y vio a Ebisu aun echado, así que suspiró de alivió y se dejo caer, disfrutando de los retazos de su orgasmo. Sonriendo, se tapo mientras cerraba el libro. Por lo pronto, Ebisu no necesitaba saber que ella aun lo tenía; apostaba que de regreso a Konoha, en solo un día podría acabarlo… o sacarle copias. Incluso comprar alguno nuevo. De momento lo conservaría.

Abrazo el libro y con un suspiró cerró los ojos, al tiempo que se dejaba llevar por un agradable sueño. Se sentía levemente avergonzada, pero el sueño la invadía de forma placentera borrando los retazos de culpabilidad que tenia. No tardo en caer dormida.

* * *

El clon de Ebisu había dejado caer sus gafas hacia ya vario rato, al tiempo que seguía congelado sobre el árbol observando a la dormida Shizune. La luz había sido vaga, los sonidos inciertos, pero algo le daba la idea de que Shizune acaba de masturbarse pensando en él. Sobre todo el pronunciar repetidamente su nombre mientras parecía acariciarse bajo las sabanas, definitivamente le daba esa idea.

Considero por un momento despertar a su verdadero yo, pero decidió que en realidad no servía de nada. No era un asunto de vital importancia y solo le quitaría el sueño; necesitaba estar al cien para el día de mañana, para todos los días hasta terminar la misión. Pero cuando menos le daría un día más de paz a su mente. Por el momento, el clon no podía despegar su mirada de la angelical cara de niña de Shizune; hasta ese momento no había pensado en la chica como una mujer sino simplemente como una cría intentando ser una ninja. Si, era atractiva y muy agradable pero… realmente la había visto de otra forma antes o esos pensamientos venían después de lo que creía haber visto?

Suspirando, desvió su mirada y continuó la guardia; en cualquier caso, ese no era su verdadero problema. Ya lo resolvería el verdadero Ebisu que tendría más claros los sentimientos y pensamientos. Por el momento… tal vez una paja para despejar la cabeza y después seguir con la guardia. Si, tal vez.

**Fin Capitulo 09**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bien, hasta ahora había estado usando Jiraiya Team Assault para explicar la mitología alrededor de mi versión de Naruto; pues bien, este es el último capítulo que usare para dicho hecho, así mismo no pienso presentar mas nuevos enemigos pues el equipo ya va directo al final de "Jinchuriki Escape". Por supuesto habrá batallas, pues cosas acontecen aquí que no se explican en J.E. pero aun asi la trama POR FIN se centrara mas en Ebisu y Shizune… Claro, hasta tener de vuelta en escena a Jiraiya y Anko.

De cualquier forma me encanto este capitulo, y sobre todo la revelación de la madre de Hinata ¿Por qué es una ermitaña si los mismos no pueden amar? ¿Dónde se encuentra en estos momentos? ¿Qué hay respecto a los otros catorce clanes mas sobresalientes? Bien, a esto ultimo no le pierdan de vista porque cada uno tendrá una importante aparición en el fic. Sin mas, me despido esperando que todo, incluida la primer escena lemon del fic, haya sido de su total agrado ;D

No olviden comentar! En serio! Y muchas gracias por seguir pendientes de JTA =P

* * *

_PD- Bien, aquí presente la primer escena lemon del fic; a partir de aquí habrá mucho, pero MUCHO lemon. Sin embargo, en busca de darle soporte a J.E. (principal razón por la que cree esta historia), habrá algunos capítulos llenos de acción. Igual no me gusta el sexo a lo loco ni nada por el estilo, asi que intentare darle un desarrollo paulatino y coherente a todas las relaciones, asi que no se desesperen mucho._

_Disfruten del lemon y no olviden comentar; hasta pronto y gracias por seguir la historia ;D_


	10. Capitulo 10 Perdidos

**Capitulo 10- Perdidos**

_19 de Febrero (amanecer)_

Esa mañana Ebisu permanecía mas callado y serio de lo usual; Shizune sentía la tensión alrededor de ambos. No podía ser para menos. Estaban contrarreloj y el maestro Jiraiya así como Anko no habían aparecido… Además era muy probable que ellos mismos hubieran extraviado el rastro. Al lado de Ebisu, se encontraba Nakaze, el perro guardián del ninja; lo había invocado cuando ella aun estaba dormida, y al parecer les ayudaría a encontrar el rastro… el problema es que no tenían ningún rastro.

Shizune entregó el plato con comida a Ebisu, quien lo tomó sin voltearla a ver siquiera. Puso otro plato en el suelo para Nakaze y acarició al perro. Este la miró brevemente antes de comenzar a comer.

-¿Entonces es de los que habla o no habla?- inquirió Shizune con su propio plato tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Es de los que sabe que todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra- respondió llanamente Ebisu, pensativo.

-¿Cómo tu?

-Si… es mi perro guardián.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente?- inquirió ella interesada.

-Los animales ninjas, infundidos en chakra de su Bijuu correspondiente, viven más de lo habitual- explicó Ebisu sin voltearla a ver-. Cada pactante tiene su animal guardián, que es un ser joven que pueda ser entrenado en artes relacionadas a su dueño. Eso asegura que el pactante no solo recibirá una ayuda de la invocación, sino que recibirá la mejor ayuda posible siempre que desempeñe una tarea afín a sus capacidades.

-¡Eso suena genial!- exclamó emocionada Shizune- ¿Naruto tiene su propio guardián?

-¿Naruto? No tengo idea, pero es un chico aun en formación, así que no tiene lo que podríamos denominar como "estilo" o "especialidad"- respondió Ebisu-. El pactante no suele entregarse hasta después de los 16 años o a los futuros ermitaños desde antes. El pactante de Kakashi es Pakkun, el de Jiraiya es Gamabunta y el de Akai es… es Friada…

-Vaya…

-Lamentablemente, como dije, mi especialidad no es el rastreo y la del pobre Nakaze tampoco- suspiró con algo de tristeza-. Pero debemos seguir adelante.

-¿Por qué no invocas a otro perro entonces?

-Puede que Akai esté detrás de nosotros; solo Nakaze me es leal…

-¡Pero tu dijiste que…!

-Se lo que dije- aclaró Ebisu con franqueza-. Pero todo… yo solamente prefiero ser algo más precavido…

-Entiendo…- asintió Shizune.

Nakaze volteó a ver a su amo, una vez terminada su comida. En realidad era un perro delgado; Shizune se preguntó brevemente que clases de técnica podría realizar ese perro. Tres bases del ninja, se decía: Rastreo, combate e infiltración ¿Eran esas las especialidades? No estaba segura, después de todo no era una pactante. En Konoha los archivos se dividían en demasiadas especialidades, desde estilos de combate hasta herencias de sangre ¿Un perro entrenado podría optimizar técnicas como el sharingan? En realidad no lo creía posible, pero sabía demasiado poco del mundo ninja. Suspirando, se maldijo por no haber leído más archivos en su tiempo libre. Pero en su momento, al verse rodeada de tanto papeleo, no le apeteció para nada leer más de lo necesario.

Ebisu comió en silencio mientras continuaba reflexionando; tenía una vaga idea de hacia dónde quedaba el lago de la serpiente, destino de los chicos. Pero su misión no era el lago, además de que ya estaban desviados por unas cuantas horas del camino; de nada le servía llegar al lago de la serpiente, su misión era asegurarse del bienestar de los chicos. Y de la misión de la Hokage…

* * *

-Bien, Hokage- asintió Ebisu-. Aceptó la misión.

-Esta no es cualquier misión- aclaró Jiraiya detrás de Ebisu.

-¿A qué se refiere, maestro?

-Ebisu… Jiraiya tiene sospechas muy fuertes de que algo terrible se gesta detrás de esta misión- aclaró Tsunade con firmeza-. Tenemos sospechas terribles de que la aldea de la roca se está moviendo detrás de esto…

-¿Disculpe?

-Nuestros enemigos son la aldea de la roca- aclaró Jiraiya con tranquilidad-. La información que el clan Houkou tan celosamente nos ha querido guardar es que la aldea de la roca se dirige a impedir sus planes.

-¿Por qué?

-Ese es problema- suspiró Tsunade-. No tenemos idea de porque quieren llegar al lago de la serpiente. El clan Houkou es el poseedor del Jinchuriki de la aldea de la cascada: la bestia de cinco colas. Sin embargo sea lo que sea que hacen, no parecen estar apoyados por su propia aldea y me atrevo a decir que incluso lo hacen a escondidas. Pero hay algo más que nos esconden: es obvio que es una competencia, pero desconocemos porque se compite…

Ebisu guardo silencio reflexionando las palabras mientras volteaba a ver a Jiraiya quien permanecía dándole la espalda.

-Creo que el Sanbi se encuentra en el lago de la serpiente- dijo por fin Jiraiya-. Y creo que la aldea de la cascada, o al menos el clan Houkou, pretenden hacerse con el poder de ese Bijuu.

-Eso es ridículo- replicó Ebisu enojado-. Poseer más de un Jinchuriki por aldea está prohibido; cualquier aldea quisiera poseer dos Jinchuriki se echaría a todas las naciones encima.

-Como Akatsuki- replico Tsunade.

-El problema es, Ebisu- replicó Jiraiya girándose para verlo-, que estamos ante una situación más bien peligrosa. Esta información es reciente, a penas traída por mí el día de hoy. Normalmente no nos importaría que otra aldea quisiera tener dos Jinchuriki por el punto que acabas de señalar. Sin embargo, estamos ante las posibilidades de que la aldea de la roca o de la cascada tenga cuatro…

-¡¿Cuatro?- replicó impresionado Ebisu- ¡¿De qué habla maestro?

Tsunade y Jiraiya se voltearon a ver en silencio, dándose una mutua aprobación; la Hokage entregó una carpeta marcada como "confidencial" a Ebisu. Este la cogió con precaución y empezó a hojearla. Era un informe completo, al parecer copiado de una alerta interna de la aldea de la niebla sangrienta.

-Conseguí este informe hace muy poco tiempo- explicó Jiraiya-. Hace dos semanas un representante del clan Houkou vino a pedir la misión de rango A que el equipo Kakashi y Kurenai han tomado. Rechace la misión y advertí a Tsunade porque me parecía que nos inmiscuíamos en una lucha de poderes. El problema es que no sabíamos que el representante era del clan Houkou o siquiera de la cascada; se presentó a sí mismo como un ninja de la aldea del pasto.

-En principio esto no pareció extraño- continuó Tsunade mientras Ebisu revisaba los informes-. Después de todo el templo de Kamagure queda cerca del país del pasto; pensamos una misión diplomática seguramente… Jiraiya sospecho que querían al Bijuu, pero eso no podía confirmarse.

-De cualquier forma, a penas el día de hoy nos acabamos de enterar de que la aldea de la niebla ha perdido a su Jinchuriki- explicó Tsunade-. Esto no sería tan relevante de no ser porque no se han hechos reportes de actividad de Akatsuki en esa zona; la propia niebla, según el informe, desconoce quién se llevo a su Jinchuriki. Pero si el clan Houkou esta tras de esto, las piezas encajan terriblemente…

-El Gobi del clan Houkou- exclamó Ebisu comprendiendo-. El Sanbi de la serpiente; el desaparecido Rokubi. Y coronando el pastel, el Kyubi enviado accidentalmente por la Hokage…

-Lamentablemente, eso es cierto- asintió Tsunade.

Las palabras cayeron con gran peso sobre Ebisu; no se trataba de un suicidio querer atrapar al Sanbi. Muy al contrario, era una carrera bélica para declarar la tercera gran guerra ninja. Ebisu cerró el informe y lo dejó en el escritorio de la Hokage al tiempo que asimilaba las palabras; si esto era cierto, se ocuparía mucho más que solamente un equipo de cuatro personas para enfrentar aquello.

-Hokage…- tartamudeó Ebisu.

-Esta es una situación de crisis Ebisu- suspiró la Hokage-. El Kyubi junto con el Gobi y el Hachibi son considerados los más poderosos Bijuu del mundo. Que una aldea tenga por lo menos dos de ellos al mismo tiempo puede asegurarle un poder de destrucción masivo incomparable.

-Se lo que piensas, Ebisu, pero debes calmarte- aclaró Jiraiya sonriendo-. No es el fin del mundo. El Rokubi solo está desaparecido y puede que no tenga nada que ver con estas dos facciones en conflicto. Lo cierto es que no podemos permitirnos que capturen a Naruto. Nuestra misión principal es asegurar la llegada y regreso seguro de Naruto.

-No lo hagas sonar tan fácil, Jiraiya- replicó Tsunade con enfado-. No le debemos menos que la verdad al miembro más importante de la expedición…

"¿Miembro más importante?"

Tsunade se puso en pie y volteó la espalda, mirando hacia la aldea; Ebisu se recargo contra un escritorio cercano, esperando que la Hokage continuara. Algo le olía muy mal en todo ese asunto. No era el desastre inminente que le estaban insinuando; era más bien su propia presencia en aquel despacho

-Normalmente aunque cualquiera de ellos tuviera a dos o tres Bijuu, no habría de que preocuparse- replicó Tsunade-. Como dije, estos hechos son recientes y el entrenamiento de un Jinchuriki toma años… Algunos nunca lo completan…

-Que alivio- suspiró Ebisu.

-Sin embargo…

-¿Eh?

-Nuestra mayor preocupación, más que Akatsuki o la aldea de la roca en este momento, es el clan Houkou. El clan es conocido por especializarse en entrenar a cada generación para controlar al Bijuu en caso de un imprevisto. Actualmente el Jinchuriki del Gobi tendrá unos cuarenta años, según nuestras fuentes- continuó explicando la misión Tsunade-. Según nuestras fuentes, cada generación del clan entrena a dos niños; uno como elegido definitivo y otro como reemplazo en caso de que el otro fallezca: eso asegura que siempre tendrán a tres ninjas bien entrenados para controlar un Bijuu…

-Demonios…- maldijo entre dientes Ebisu.

-El equipo de asalto de Jiraiya, tendrá la misión de rescatar a Naruto, asegurar su vuelta segura a la aldea- explicó Tsunade cruzando los brazos-. Pero tu misión será otra…

-¿Otra?

-Solo tú y Jiraiya sabrán acerca del verdadero motivo de la primera misión, la de Naruto- explico la Hokage-. Confirmaran nuestras sospechas. Si el clan Houkou, la aldea de la roca o Akatsuki aparecen por ahí con más de un Jinchuriki en su poder, será su escoltar a Naruto para poder informar al resto de los países de la traición.

-Entendido- asintió Ebisu seriamente.

-Pero…-continuó Tsunade seriamente-. Si el clan Houkou es quien tiene dos o más Jinchuriki, será tu misión asegurarte de asesinar a uno de ellos…

-¿Un Jinchuriki?

-Y esa orden… incluye a Naruto…

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala, al tiempo que Ebisu permanecía petrificado; volteó a ver a Jiraiya quien le devolvió una mirada fría. Ebisu tartamudeó inseguro de que decir, hasta que logro articular las primeras palabras.

-¡¿De qué… que habla?

-La pérdida de Naruto es nada comparada con el riesgo del mundo si una sola aldea logra controlar más de dos Jinchuriki- replicó Tsunade con frialdad-. Como te dije, el clan Houkou está especializado en controlar a los Bijuu y por mi estúpido error envié una invitación resplandeciente para que consigan tres Jinchuriki de un golpe; si solo son dos, las demás aldeas podremos organizarnos para doblegar a los rebeldes. Pero estamos hablando de tres Bijuu y entre ellos el Kyubi…

-Gran Hokage, no puede hablar en serio.

-¡Puedo y lo hago!- replicó furiosa girándose; lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al tiempo que una furia incontrolable brillaba en sus ojos-. ¡Soy una estúpida, Ebisu! ¡No merezco llamarme la Hokage!

-Ho-Ho… Hokage…

-¡Mira por esta ventana, Ebisu!- gritó Tsunade cerrando los ojos- ¡¿Podrás vivir sabiendo que estas personas morirán porque no mataste a un niño? ¡Todo el mundo caerá si esos desgraciados hijos de puta consiguen el Kyubi!

Tsunade se desplomó en el suelo sollozando, mientras Ebisu a su vez se desplomaba en el suelo, tapándose el rostro; se quito su paliacate de la cabeza y sus lentes, y miró al suelo apesadumbrado. Era cierto, era terriblemente cierto; antes una vida que la de miles. Si mataba a Naruto, el Kyubi moriría con él. Además, si Naruto era capturado por el enemigo, de todos modos moriría…

"Nunca escapas de la muerte ¿Eh, Ebisu?"

-Ebisu… Tsunade…- susurró Jiraiya agachándose junto a la Hokage y abrazándola-. No es el fin; podemos salvar a Naruto, déjalo en mis manos.

-¿Pero porque yo?- preguntó Ebisu perdido.

-Eres el heredero de Akai- explicó Jiraiya sin voltear a verlo-. Eres el más grande peleador de la aldea, y tus técnicas son mortales ¿Debo recordarte que rechazaste el puesto de Hokage? Tú y yo trabajaremos juntos; si llega el momento, yo me quedare atrás cubriéndolos… Y si llegaran a matarme a mí, y vieras toda esperanza perdida, deberás matar a Naruto…

-¡¿Pero porque yo?- replicó con frustración Ebisu- ¡Hay muchos ninjas tan capaces como yo y que no conocen de nada a Naruto!

-Pero tú conoces la técnica secreta de Akai: Akai Tsume no Jutsu. La garra roja- exclamó Jiraiya-. Una técnica capaz de eliminar cantidades impresionantes de Chakra. Si Naruto está a punto de morir, será obvio que liberara el poder del Kyubi. Deberás usar tu técnica y matarlo…

-Yo… debo matarlo…- susurró Ebisu.

-Ebisu, solo es una opción- replicó Jiraiya-. Una opción de la que queremos que estés bien informado; yo daré mi vida por ustedes para que logren traer a Naruto de vuelta, pero si todo se ve perdido…

Ebisu suspiro y su semblante se volvió más frió; se colocó su paliacate y se levanto, caminando hacia la puerta. Jiraiya solo lo miró en silencio mientras Tsunade aun seguía alterada. Por un momento, Jiraiya pensó que abandonaba la misión.

-Lo espero en la entrada, maestro- exclamó Ebisu-. Matare a Naruto si es necesario; aceptó la misión… Por el bien de la aldea…

Ebisu salió sin decir ninguna palabra más o voltear a ver atrás; Jiraiya hubiera querido felicitarlo si fuera otra la situación. Pero las circunstancias no lo ameritaban. Dejó a Tsunade en el suelo tras darle un beso en la mejilla. Era momento de ir por el resto del equipo: un rastreador para alcanzar pronto a los chicos y una medico para imprevistos.

* * *

-¿Maestro?

-¿Eh?- exclamó Ebisu saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-No es nada, Nakaze- dijo Ebisu a la ligera a su perro guardián-. Solo estaba recordando unas cosas…

-Si, yo también- exclamó Nakaze-. Como ese prendedor que usa la joven Shizune… Es el de la joven Akane…

-Si, lo es- exclamó Ebisu con ligereza.

-¿Usted la quiere?- preguntó Nakaze.

Ebisu se sonrojo ligeramente y su mente no pudo evitar recordar la información del día anterior que su clon le había transmitido; sin embargo suspiro. No estaba seguro de ello en realidad. No quería volver a salir con alguien que solo le atrajera físicamente; ese había sido el error con Anko: ella quería amor mientras él solo quería una mujer guapa. No era que no la amara… solo que no le podía dar lo suficiente de si a ella. Ya no podía dar lo suficiente de si a nadie. Incluso estaba en una misión a punto de matar a la persona con quien había creado el lazo más fuerte en años. Naruto.

-Si…- replicó con ligereza Ebisu.

-Bueno, solo tenga cuidado porque está en días fértiles y no estoy…

-¡¿Qué coño significa eso?- gritó Ebisu poniéndose de pie.

Nakaze se encogió en el suelo escondiendo su cabeza entre las patas. El grito hizo que Shizune volteara sorprendida, al tiempo que Ebisu se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de su reacción. Ebisu tosió tratando de calmarse y propino una patada a Nakaze.

-No digas tonterías, Nakaze…

-Ebisu, se que es tu guardián- exclamó Shizune acercándose y abrazando al animal-. Pero no deberías golpearlo. No me gustan los hombres que abusan de los animales…

-¿Eh?- exclamó Ebisu confundido.

-¡¿Eh?

-¿No te gusto?

-¡No me refería a eso!- replicó Shizune sonrojada agitando sus manos- ¡Digo, si me gustas! ¡No, no, eso no! ¡Me refiero a que dejaras de gustarme!

Ebisu se sonrojó ante las palabras de Shizune, mientras Nakaze discretamente se reía en el suelo; Shizune horrorizada cubrió su boca.

-¡Me refiero a que detesto a los abusadores de animales!- gritó Shizune- ¡Pero no te detesto ti! ¡Tú me gustas… Me agradas!

-Eh…

-¡Diablos!- gritó cubriéndose el rostro Shizune-. Solo no le pegues al pobre de Nakaze ¿Ok? Es a lo que me refiero, a que no quiero que le pegues…

-Bien lo tomare en cuenta…- respondió Ebisu sonrojado, dándose la vuelta.

-Técnica sexual: estilo perrito…- susurró Nakaze muriéndose de la risa. El comentario no fue escuchado por Shizune, pero fue perfectamente escuchado por Ebisu.

-La pagaras muy caro, Nakaze- susurró a su vez Ebisu-. Desearas que nunca te haya convocado…

Por el momento, Nakaze prefirió ignorar la amenaza de su amo a cambio de continuar divirtiéndose del momento; si, lamentaría en serio haberse burlado de Ebisu… No, pensándolo bien, no lo haría. No había oportunidad como esas de divertirse tanto, así que simplemente se levanto y dejo su risa escapar sin disimularla. Shizune volteó a verlo apenada al tiempo que Ebisu apretaba sus puños furioso.

Shizune suspirando volteó a ver a Ebisu, quien le daba la espalda en ese momento; la había cagado terriblemente, tal vez mas de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. La vergüenza la consumía, y más al pensar que debería avanzar todavía junto a Ebisu por tiempo indefinido. De cualquier forma, esperaba que todo el malentendido se olvidara en cuestión de unas horas. Era momento de seguir; los tres miembros del equipo continuaron su camino.

**Fin Capitulo 10**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Muajaja… Me encanto este fic; un pequeño flashback que nos explica la presencia de Ebisu en el equipo así como además el terrible peso que carga en sus hombros; en las manos de Ebisu sobre cae el destino de Naruto y Konoha. En lo personal era una idea que ya tenía planeada pero no sabía cómo plasmarla. Siento que me quedo muy aceptable y sobre todo dentro de contexto.

Una pequeña escena de romance entre Shizune y Ebisu (si se le puede nombrar romance), aunque como viene el gran final la tensión esta al máximo así que no esperen una declaración en medio de la pelea; eso no implica, sin embargo, uno que otro lemon. Ya me las arreglare, jeje... En otras cosas, el capitulo siguiente corresponde al enfrentamiento de Kakashi, Ebisu y Shizune contra los hermanos Hashi y Jaoshi ¿Sera capaz Ebisu de salvar a Naruto? ¿Shizune le revelara sus sentimientos a Ebisu aun más claramente que en este capítulo? ¿Quién es el ninja misterioso que sigue al equipo de Naruto? Bien, pues eso y más en el próximo capítulo. Si les gusto no dejen de comentar!

* * *

_PD- Por favor no dejen de comentar, el romance entre Shizune y Ebisu avanza poco a poco pero seguro; en caso de que JTA no revisa más aceptación me temo que el proyecto terminara cuando JE termine (recordemos que JE es parte de una saga, la primer parte). Si deseas ver realmente acción del equipo Jiraiya, así como romance y humor no dejes de poner tu comentario apoyando este fic. Por favor, recomienda el fic si te agrada. Gracias. _


	11. Capitulo 11 Fortaleza

**Capitulo 11- Fortaleza**

_19 de Febrero (atardecer)_

-¿Ha considerado en hacer un contrato, señorita Shizune?- pregunto Nakaze mientras el grupo avanzaba rápidamente entre los árboles.

-Contrato…- reflexiono Shizune-. Bueno, soy una ninja medico y por costumbre los ninjas médicos llevan larvas. Lamentablemente no tengo idea de quien sea la actual ermitaña de las babosas.

-¿Estas interesada en ellas?- preguntó Ebisu.

-No lo sé- suspiró ella- ¿Cuáles otras opciones tengo?

-Con exactitud tienes doce contratos mas- explicó el ninja con tranquilidad-. Ocho de los Bijuu y cuatro independientes: reptiles, insectos, aves y mamíferos. Un total de trece ya contando el de las babosas…

-¿Cuatro independientes?

-Animales menores que no recibieron entrenamiento ninja alguno- replicó Ebisu con tranquilidad-. Sus facultades naturales los hacen útiles en batalla. Fueron un intento de copiar a los ninjas, pero quien lo haya ello desconocía el hecho de que tras cada ermitaño había un Bijuu soportándolo. Los independientes no tienen Bijuu así que no tiene exclusividad, pero también son menos poderosos…

-¿Puedes tener un contrato con los cuatro independientes a la vez?

-Si… claro que como dije no tienen ermitaños- replicó Ebisu con tranquilidad-. Por el contrario, sus pergaminos se encuentran sellados en distintos lugares del mundo y si eres lo suficientemente espabilado para recorrerlo, tendrás un variopinto arsenal en manos… Por supuesto que desde mi perspectiva es mejor utilizar ese tiempo entrenando que viajando en busca de depender de criaturas polifacéticas.

-¡Tienes mucha razón, Ebisu!- dijo sonriendo la chica.

Ebisu volteó a verla y se sonrojó; llevaba todo el día tratando alejar esas imágenes de su mente, pero no podía.

"Ebisu…"

Escuchaba su voz susurrando su nombre; olía ese olor tan característico en las mujeres: el deseo. Esa piel tan hermosa, tan suave; puede que no estuviera muy desarrollada físicamente, pero Shizune tenía una piel hermosa y limpia. Y esa sonrisa; cuando la chica no sonreía estúpidamente, sus labios se delineaba de una forma maravillosa. Pero no podía, no debía… Ella era demasiado joven para él.

Demasiado llena de ilusiones, de esperanzas, de amor; él ya no tenía amor en su corazón. Había lastimado a Anko terriblemente por ello, y lo poco de decencia que le quedaba le hacía darse cuenta de que no podía hacerle lo mismo a otra persona ¿Qué si la quería? Apreciaba a Shizune, y por ello mismo no podía atreverse a lastimarla; había trabajado muy poco a su lado, pero si algo estrechamente siendo él el entrenador ninja más importante de Konoha y Shizune la encargada de los reclutamientos ninjas. La respetaba mucho, no por su habilidad puesto que era una inútil; la respectaba por su trabajo arduo y su sinceridad ¿Cuántas heridas habría evitado a tantas chicas si hubiese sido honesto desde el principio? Tal vez fuera un excelente ninja, pero las mismas características que lo convertían en un magnifico ninja lo hacían un asco de persona: frio, calculador, distante, egoísta y despiadado.

-Eres lindo cuando te sonrojas…- comentó Shizune sonrojándose a su vez.

-¿Disculpa?- exclamó Ebisu sonrojándose un poco más.

-No me hagas repetirlo…- susurró Shizune mirando al frente.

Ebisu siguió avanzando, mirándola de reojo; su kimono estaba más suelto de lo normal, o eso le pareció notar… Si, si estaba más suelto de lo normal. Se acomodó sus gafas y discretamente desvió su mirada, adelantando ligeramente en el avance entre las ramas a Shizune. Este acto le permitió alcanzar ver un poco mas de piel; un seno en especifico, pequeño pero bien formado y liso, redondo y suave. Más que de mujer parecía de niña.

El ninja no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa pervertida, pero al instante borró el gesto ¿Era un pedófilo acaso? No, Shizune era demasiado joven; demasiado joven. Si, ya era mayor edad… o eso creía, pero aun así era muy chica para él. Acababa de cumplir los treinta mientras la chica seguramente tendría poco más de veinte. Sin embargo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con una mujer; decir que unos meses era irse corto. Pero solamente era eso, un deseo; podría reprimirlo, podría…

El ninja volvió a voltear a ver a Shizune casi inconscientemente y esta vez notó la mirada de Shizune; su mirada se perdía al frente, pero de una forma demasiado estudiada. Estaba fingiendo, ella estaba fingiendo no darse cuenta de que él la veía, de que observaba su pecho, su cuerpo. La chica estaba ruborizada en unos niveles muy altos, y su boca temblaba tensa, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior; su respiración era más agitada y… ese olor. Ebisu sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se tapo la nariz mientras se dejaba adelantar ligeramente. Ella lo estaba seduciendo ¿Desde cuándo lo estaba seduciendo ella? ¡Tanto tiempo sin una mujer! Había olvidado por completo el juego del galanteo; no había reconocido una sola señal. No tenía idea cuanto llevaba esto ¿Era desde que le prestó el broche de Akane? En aquella ocasión se había portado un poco coqueta…

-¿Ebisu?- exclamó Shizune confundida.

El hombre había dejado los arboles y había parado por completo, descendiendo en una pequeña formación de arboles jóvenes; Nakaze se detuvo al instante, observando a su amo en silencio. Shizune retrocedió sus pasos y aterrizo frente a Ebisu, confundida.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la chica preocupada.

-No…- respondió Ebisu quitándose el pañuelo del rostro; desvió la mirada y permaneció en silencio sin moverse.

-Debemos…- Shizune se acercó con un poco de inseguridad-. Continuar…

-Si…- asintió Ebisu.

Shizune entonces le dedicó una sonrisa con ojos cerrados; de pronto fue un tirón y se encontraba entre los brazos de Ebisu. Abrió los ojos asustada por el repentino acto, y se encontró de frente con los ojos claros y profundos de Ebisu. Había intensidad en esa mirada, había pasión… había dolor. Un dolor indescriptible.

-Y-yo… yo no soy una buena persona- dijo Ebisu.

-Ebisu…

-No intentes…- Ebisu guardo silencio antes de cambiar sus palabras-. Dejare el equipo cuando esto termine. Nunca debí haber venido…

Ebisu soltó a Shizune y se preparó para continuar, pero esta vez fue la chica quien lo jalo del brazo para devolverlo frente a ella.

-Eres una buena persona, estas aquí por Naruto- dijo sonriendo Shizune.

La mirada de Ebisu se volvió dura y melancólica, pero eso ella no lo podía saber por sus gafas; por eso amaba sus gafas, más que cualquier instrumento ninja que existiera en todo el mundo.

-No…

-¡Doble colmillo!- un gritó lejano interrumpió a Ebisu.

El hombre se giró impresionado, al tiempo que Shizune se le quedaba viendo; Nakaze ya señala a Ebisu la dirección de donde provenía el grito. La chica no lo había escuchado por ser demasiado lejano, pero él si lo había alcanzado a distinguir. Era Kiba. Sin perder más tiempo se apresuro en camino haciendo solo una seña a su compañera para seguirlo; de pronto las cosas se aclararon para él y toda la confusión la dejo atrás. Los había alcanzado, y estaban en medio de una pelea…

* * *

-Son muy fuertes, Kiba- dijo Kakashi mirando al chico-. Lo mejor sería que te adelantaras con los chicos, yo podre detenerlos…

-No lo dejare solo, maestro- replicó el chico.

-Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

-Y sin usted todo se va a la mierda- replicó el chico-. Si Fû debe ser llevada a la fuerza al lago de la serpiente, nosotros no tenemos ni puta idea de cómo llegar, lo necesitamos.

-Ninguno escapara- replicó la voz de Hashi-. Ni ustedes, ni ellos… Ni Fû…

Hashi estaba frente a ellos, portando unos guanteletes de metal; Jaoshi se hallaba detrás de él, a varios metros, estudiando la situación. El ninja mayor atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo, con golpes devastadores que se veían obligados a esquivar; había liberado cuatro puertas de chakra. El menor simplemente se dedicaba a cubrir los puntos ciegos del mayor, lanzando kunai y shuriken, atadas con hilos de chakra. No era que fuera una defensa muy efectiva, era que el maldito de Hashi era demasiado rápido como para que los pocos segundos que le brindaba su hermano fueran más que suficiente.

El exiliado, Hashi, los miraba con diversión mientras preparaba su siguiente ataque. La verdad era que Kiba era más rápido que Kakashi, pero no contaba con ningún ataque a distancia. Kiba podría esquivar mejor a Hashi y buscar una oportunidad para cegar a Jaoshi y así él poder contraatacar con su máximo podes, pero Jaoshi guardaba una distancia muy prudente.

-Morirás, maldito- susurró Hashi furioso-. Mataste a mi maestro…

-Kiba…- Kakashi no alcanzo a dar instrucciones cuando Hashi llegó corriendo hasta él.

Su sharingan lo ayudo a evitar por poco el golpe, pero Hashi aun estaba demasiado cerca; el hombre golpeo el suelo destrozándolo, desequilibrando a Kakashi. Soltó un derechazo justo al pecho que hizo retroceder hasta un árbol al ninja; con rapidez se colocó frente a él al tiempo que preparaba su golpe para destrozar la cabeza del ninja de la hoja. Kakashi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo mientras veía el puño acercarse a su rostro a gran velocidad… Y de pronto ya no hubo puño…

* * *

-¡Hashi!- gritó Jaoshi desde la retaguardia.

Hashi salió impulsado destrozando con su cuerpo dos árboles y desplomándose al impactar el tercero; desorientado se levanto, al tiempo que notó su vista desenfocada. Frente a Kakashi, Ebisu empezó a realizar los sellos correspondientes para continuar con la batalla. No importaba quienes eran, que querían o cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, lo que importaba es que aun tenía el elemento sorpresa y debía aprovecharlo.

Ebisu había bloqueado el golpe con su propia mano, la cual notaba adolorida; después había asestado un golpe limpió en las costillas del hombre, pero estas no se habían roto. Ahora Shizune estaba llegando al área, así que podía dedicarse a hacer por lo que realmente había venido en esa misión: pelear.

-Elemento Fuego: Técnica gran aniquilación de fuego- exclamó Ebisu.

Un muro de fuego fue expulsado de la boca de Ebisu; el muro creció con rapidez, avanzando y arrasando todos los arboles en su camino. La distancia era demasiado corta para que Hashi pudiera esquivarla. La explosión creó una cortina de humo, pero no había necesidad de comprobar nada. Con satisfacción, Ebisu se giró hacia el otro enemigo, pero no lo encontró.

-Ha huido- replicó Ebisu- ¿Quiénes eran Kakashi?

-Hashi y Jaoshi, ninjas de la cascada- contestó Kakashi, siendo atendido por Shizune-. El mayor, exiliado, era Hashi. Su hermano menor es Jaoshi.

-Bien, aun queda el menor suelto- exclamó Ebisu ajustándose las gafas.

-¡Maestro!

Ebisu detecto el sonido a unos segundos, apenas los suficientes; se giró y golpeó con todas sus fueras, rompiéndose su dedo índice y anular al impactar con el metálico guante de Hashi, quien con una sonrisa en la cara fue expulsado por el impacto. La sangre en la mano de Ebisu empezó a correr rápidamente al tiempo que el hombre se encorvaba adolorido. Hashi aterrizó sonriendo a unos metros, acomodándose el pelo; no tenía un solo rastro de quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- exclamó Ebisu confundido-. No tuviste suficiente tiempo para esquivar; no tuviste tiempo para abrir las puertas…

-No me subestimes, basura de Konoha…

-Diablos- exclamó Kiba al tiempo que se ponía en posición de batalla junto con Kakashi.

-Esperen- exclamó Shizune- ¿Dónde están Naruto y Hinata?

-La chica que escoltábamos, Fû, ha secuestrado a Naruto- explicó Kakashi rápidamente-. Hinata va tras ella. Kiba, alcánzalos.

-¡Maestro!

-Kiba, lárgate de aquí- agregó Ebisu con mirada firme-. Hinata y Naruto ocupan de tu ayuda; nosotros pronto los alcanzaremos. Shizune, acompáñalo; nosotros nos encargaremos de los enemigos.

-No!- exclamó la chica.

-Shizune, vinimos para ayudar a los chicos- replico Ebisu enojado por la respuesta de ella-. Si ellos mueren, todo será en vano; el maestro Jiraiya nos dio una orden y…

-¡A la mierda ser un ninja!- replicó Shizune enojada-. No voy a cargar en mi consciencia la muerte de nadie más; no voy a dejarte morir, Ebisu!

Kiba los miró unos segundos antes de salir corriendo junto con Akamaru; Hashi sonrió pensando brevemente si seguir al chico o pelear contra las nuevas basuras que habían llegado. No había diferencia en realidad, todos morirían tarde o temprano. No podían vencer su técnica maestra, nadie podía. Ebisu maldijo por lo bajo mientras Kakashi se adelantaba.

-Voy a retrasar un poco a Hashi para que Shizune pueda curarte, Ebisu- dijo Kakashi con seriedad-. Aun no veo donde diablos se metió Jaoshi, pero lo más seguro es que también sepa que su hermano sigue vivo y que tampoco tenga intensiones de abandonar la pelea…

Hashi se lanzó al ataque y Kakashi hizo lo mismo; los ninjas pronto se encontraron de frente, y Kakashi se vio obligado a crear clones de sombra para detener el avance de Hashi y evitar ser golpeado en lo posible. Shizune se acercó corriendo a Ebisu y empezó a tratar la herida con chakra, al tiempo que lo miraba firmemente a los ojos.

-Me desobedeciste- susurró Ebisu enojado-. El siguiente en rango tras Jiraiya soy yo, y si estuviera Anko seria ella; si se diera el caso, Nakaze sería el siguiente y si una roca formara parte del maldito equipo, esa roca mandaría mas antes que tú! No sabes darle prioridad a la misión. No eres una ninja.

-No soy una ninja- replicó enojada Shizune, con lagrimas en los ojos-. Por eso mismo no puedes darme órdenes. Apreció a Naruto pero yo… no quiero ver a nadie morir si puedo evitarlo.

-Naruto podría morir por quedarte aquí…

-Naruto podría morir por dejarte morir a ti- contestó ella-. Entre más rápido terminemos esta pelea, mas rápido alcanzaremos a los chicos.

-Sorpresa!- exclamó Jaoshi saliendo de un árbol.

Una lluvia de Kunai cayó sobre ellos, pero Shizune ya había terminado; con rapidez, Ebisu reaccionó. Tomó a la chica en brazo y… se giró. Estaba dispuesto a recibir los impactos de la armas, después de todo no había suficiente tiempo para escapar. Pero los impactos no llegaron a ellos. Ebisu giró la cabeza y vio cubriéndolos cinco clones de Shizune. La real tenía los brazos cruzados a la espalda de él.

-¿Tu?- preguntó Ebisu sorprendido.

-Tuve entrenamiento medico- respondió sonriendo la chica-. Aprendes a ser rápida…

-Gracias- susurró Ebisu antes de dejar a un lado a Shizune.

Los clones ya atacaban rápidamente a Jaoshi con una lluvia de shuriken, al tiempo que alrededor del chico se formaba un escudo de shuriken. Formó once círculos alrededor de sí mismo, cubriendo de manera tosca su cuerpo a una distancia prudente, pero impenetrable para los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Ebisu, que iba a medio camino para atacar a Jaoshi, se detuvo.

-No podrán tocarme- sonrió Jaoshi.

-No ocupo hacerlo- replicó Ebisu formando sellos-. Elemento Fuego: Técnica de gran bola de fuego.

La bola de fuego avanzó con rapidez, pero Jaoshi no se inmuto; cada círculo alrededor del chico empezó a girar en sentido contrario al que le seguía, a gran velocidad. Pronto, la bola de fuego impacto contra el escudo pero en lugar de atravesarla, fue deshecha al impacto. Maldiciendo, Ebisu notó la afinidad aire en las armas del chico.

-Un titiritero y además con afinidad de aire- susurró Ebisu.

-Yo me encargó de él- replicó Shizune tomando su lugar junto a los clones.

-¿Bromeas?- exclamó Ebisu mirándola-. Tu capacidad de pelea es…

-Por favor, Ebisu- dijo la chica mirándolo suplicante-. Confía en mí. Ayuda a Kakashi, Hashi es un enemigo de tu nivel. Yo me encargare de Jaoshi…

-Entiendo…- asintió Ebisu girándose.

-Abandonar a una mujer a su muerte- se burló Jaoshi-. Que poco caballeroso. Bien, señorita, espero que este lista para morir como una perra…

-Aun no puedo morir- replicó Shizune sonriendo-. No cuando he encontrado a alguien por quien vivir…

* * *

-Muere!- exclamó Hashi atravesando de un golpe a Kakashi.

Kakashi quedo petrificado del golpe, pero pronto desapareció entre una nube de humo; los otros dos Kakashi restantes voltearon a ver a Hashi con furia y preocupación. El ninja exiliado solo les sonrió de vuelta.

-Ya había visto esta técnica con el chico zorro- exclamó Hashi alegremente-. Solo quedan dos de ustedes, y pareces no tener tanto chakra como el mocoso… Si no hubieras protegido a Fû te dejaría vivir, ahora no tengo más remedió que matarte…

-Nadie toca a mis alumnos- replicó una voz detrás de Hashi.

-De nuevo tu, imbécil- dijo Hashi apenas girando la cabeza-. Acabare contigo y con esta hormiga de cualquier modo; meterte solo cambia el orden de las muertes.

-Su nombre es Kakashi- exclamó Ebisu con seriedad-. El "chico zorro", también es mi alumno, y su nombre es Naruto.

-Conozco al legendario ninja copia de la hoja- sonrió el exiliado-. Solo que no se me apetece darle más importancia que a una hormiga. Y tú debes conocerme, supongo…

-Hashi Kagemusha- exclamó Ebisu acomodando sus gafas-. Ninja exiliado clase A de la cascada; podrías matar a Kakashi. Enfrentaste al Raikage con tu maestro y saliste ganando… Aunque tu maestro no está para ayudarte en esta ocasión.

-Soy ese alumno que supero al maestro- replicó con enojo Hashi dándose la vuelta- ¿Quién diablos eres tú, cretino?

-Seguramente, al pertenecer a la cascada, tu conozcas mi nombre- dijo sonriendo Ebisu-. Me llamo Ebisu… Conocido también como el Chacal rojo, Ebisu…

-¡¿El chacal rojo?- exclamó Hashi sorprendido.

-Técnica animal: imitación de chacal- exclamó Ebisu formando solamente dos sellos.

Ebisu tiro sus gafas al suelo y arremetió contra Hashi, quien aun poco sorprendido solo atinó a retroceder; golpeando el suelo, Ebisu destrozándolo en una lluvia de piedras. Hashi fue ahora el sorprendido, quien retrocedió torpemente intentando no caer. Ebisu con rapidez arremetió contra el pecho de Hashi, dando una patada directa. El impacto fue tremendo y sofocó al ninja exiliado, al tiempo que era expedido contra una piedra cercana. El impacto lastimó su hombro izquierdo y su nuca, y en apenas un parpadeo ya tenía a Ebisu a menos de un metro de distancia para golpear su rostro.

-Maldito- exclamó Hashi furioso.

Hashi colocó ambos antebrazos frente a él, bloqueando el golpe; en realidad no era tan fuerte. Rápidamente bajo sus brazos y contraataco con una patada, pero Ebisu la esquivo y encajo su garra en el pecho del hombre. Los dedos se incrustaron un centímetro en la piel, provocando pequeñas punzadas de dolor. Hashi tomó con su mano el brazo de Ebisu para sacar sus dedos de su pecho, y el otro brazo ya lo preparaba para un golpe directo, cuando vio a Ebisu formar un sello con una sola mano.

-Fulminación- dijo llanamente Ebisu.

Una luz parpadeante recorrió el brazo de Ebisu hasta los dedos, ingresando al cuerpo de Hashi. El exiliado abrió su boca en un gritó mudo y se desplomó sobre Ebisu. El ninja simplemente lo tiro a un lado, volteando a ver a Kakashi.

-¿Estas bien?- inquirió Ebisu. Kakashi asintió impresionado.

-Tu no…- Ebisu estaba girando su cabeza sorprendido, cuando recibió de lleno el golpe en el rostro; con rapidez actuó y se golpeó a sí mismo el hombro con todas sus fuerzas. Cuerpo y cabeza giraron casi al mismo tiempo, mientras Ebisu caía a unos metros por el gran impulso.

Se levantó con rapidez, y desorientado por el golpe solo atinó a retroceder guiándose por el oído hasta escuchar a Nakaze colocarse frente a él. Enfocó la mirada a los pocos segundos viendo a Hashi jadeando cubriéndose la herida. El golpe que Hashi le acababa de propinar había estado a punto de romperle el cuello; de no haber sido por su reacción, un segundo más y estaría muerto. Pero más importante es que era la segunda vez que Hashi no moría con una técnica mortal. La primera vez había esquivado una técnica que era imposible de esquivar; ahora había resistido la técnica que era suficiente para matar a cualquier persona, incluso a un Kage ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo con ese exiliado?

-No puedes matarme- jadeó Hashi-. No puedes matarnos… Tenemos… Debemos impedirlo… No más guerras…

-¿Guerras?

-Konoha nunca… se hará con el poder…- replicó Hashi-. La cascada… vivirá…

-¿De qué rayos habla este tipo?- preguntó Ebisu mirando a Kakashi, a unos metros al lado de él.

-No mataran a nuestros hermanos!- gritó Hashi furioso-. Puerta del cierre! Quinta Puerta!

-¡No!- exclamó Ebisu sorprendido.

El chakra de Hashi se liberó, explotando de manera impactante; no hubo cambió notorio en su cuerpo salvo que sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Sin embargo, una fuerte corriente de poder giraba alrededor del ninja; el chakra liberado se estaba nivelando para ajustarse al portador y ser utilizado para optimizar sus ataques. Ebisu podía liberar así mismo unas cuantas puertas, exactamente las mismas cinco que había liberado ya Hashi… Pero eso lo desgastaría demasiado.

-Maestro, creo que es un buen momento para usar el modo ermitaño- replicó Nakaze retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Cállate, Nakaze- replicó Ebisu entre dientes-. Prometí nunca más volver a usar el modo ermitaño y no lo hare…

-Maestro, es momento de dejar de sentirse culpable…

-¡Cállate!- replicó Ebisu-. Es hora de que dejes de mover la cola y empieces a tronar los dientes…

El chakra dejo de fluir y Hashi bajo la mirada, enfocándose en Ebisu; una leve sonrisa antes de cualquier movimiento. Ebisu supo entonces que realmente estaba jodido.

* * *

-Una ninja sin afinidad, sin entrenamiento y sola- se burló Jaoshi- ¿Es esto lo mejor que la Hoja puede ofrecer para el sello?

-No te sientas tan especial, Jaoshi- replicó Shizune-. Si un solo ninja en mi vida seré capaz de vencer, ese serás tú…

-De ninguna forma, perra…

El círculo de en medio de la formación de Jaoshi se desprendió; diez shuriken salieron despedidas hacia las diferentes Shizune, quienes las bloquearon con rapidez y certeza. Jaoshi no pudo más que arrugar el entrecejo enfurecido; la chica era obviamente una inútil como ninja, pero tenia reflejos.

-Bien, no dejare que esto se alargue- exclamó Jaoshi.

Seis círculos más se deshicieron, formando una hilera, mientras que las shuriken anterior volvieron a la formación; ahora las siete hileras atacaron a cada una de las Shizune. Todas sacaron sus Kunai, al principió confiadas, pero cuando la hilera llego hasta cada una de ellas, explotó dividiéndose en diez Kunai que atacaban por diferentes ángulos.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- exclamó la primera de ellas volteando a ver a las demás.

Eso era imposible, todas las hileras habían explotado al mismo tiempo y las Shuriken las atacaban al mismo tiempo; eso daba igual a un total de setenta hilos de chakra dirigidos por una sola persona… Un chico de no más de dieciocho años ¿Qué clase de habilidad tenia? Todas retrocedieron a la vez, pero la primera fue alcanzada, siendo atravesada por varios ángulos por las mortales shuriken. El clon explotó y las shuriken siguieron avanzando, pero Shizune había aprendido algo nuevo: el elemento aire ya no estaba imbuido en las armas.

Si, hubiera sido demasiada habilidad; sin embargo, lo más que ella podía hacer era envenenar a su enemigo, pues no tenía ninguna técnica de larga distancia que pudiera atravesar el escudo a tiempo. No tenía afinidad aun, o más bien dicho no la conocía.

"Piensa, piensa… No puedes morir ahora…"

Entonces una idea la ilumino; las Shizune se separaron, formando un círculo mientras esquivaban con agilidad las arremetidas de las Shuriken. Jaoshi volvió a maldecir entre dientes al tiempo que se veía obligado a girar sobre sí mismo una y otra vez para mantener la visión de todos los clones. Seguramente la original buscaba mantener su atención en un solo punto. Pero su defensa aun era demasiado perfecta para ella.

Todas las Shizune giraron a la vez y se dirigieron contra Jaoshi, con Shuriken en las manos; el ninja no pudo menos que sonreír divertido. Eran seis. La estúpida se había incluido en un ataque suicida inútil, así que la oportunidad era demasiado preciosa para desperdiciarla. Por un lado, podría dejar sus shuriken y reforzar su escudo con aire, pero era mucho más importante matar a todos los clones y a la original, pues su escudo original bastaría contra shuriken. Con rapidez giró sus armas y todas las shuriken atacaron a las Shizune al tiempo que estas arrojaban sus armas.

Cinco de ellas desaparecieron en estallidos mientras una sexta se desplomaba en el suelo, herida en su cuerpo por múltiples ataques de la shuriken; sonriendo, Jaoshi preparo su escudo mientras la vigilaba para arremeter con todas sus armas. Las shuriken de los clones chocaron contra su escudo… y tras ellos, una lluvia de agujas ninjas penetró entre los resquicios de su formación. Jaoshi apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para agrupar las shuriken con rapidez al frente y tras de él, bloqueando el paso, pero varias agujas se incrustaron en sus brazos y piernas.

-Jeje…- se rió Shizune desde el suelo, con la ropa desgarrada.

-Maldición… otra vez…- susurró furioso Jaoshi, dejando caer tanto sus shuriken al suelo como a sí mismo, de rodillas-. Agujas ninjas, el arma más inútil para un ninja de elite.

-No soy un ninja de elite- replicó Shizune sentándose en el suelo-. Solo soy una chica con entrenamiento medico…

-Impresionante- susurró Jaoshi cabizbajo, arrancando una a una las agujas ninjas-. En circunstancias normales… Esto imposibilita a una persona para seguir realizando jutsu…

-No son mortales, pero si muy precisas- dijo sonriendo la chica.

-Lástima que no sean circunstancias normales- exclamó sonriendo Jaoshi, levantando la mirada.

Con rapidez, se puso de pie de un saltó; extendió sus brazos, desplegando una nueva lluvia de shuriken, al tiempo que sonreía confiado. Shizune permaneció en el suelo, impresionada. Alcanzaba a ver como las heridas de Jaoshi se curaban a una velocidad increíble. El chico junto sus brazos y reunió las shuriken en una sola oleada. Serian más de cincuenta shuriken; brevemente se preguntó donde guardaba tanto shuriken, pero pronto decidió que eso no le importaba. La había palmado, había desperdiciado su oportunidad; no era un ninja y nunca lo seria, pero sobretodo… le dolía pensar que tampoco nunca seria madre.

-Soy una inútil- sonrió con amargura mientras la ola de shuriken se elevaba al cielo preparándose para caer sobre ella-. Nunca hubiera sido buena para él…

-Morirás…- gritó furico Jaoshi-. Nosotros solo queríamos… solo queríamos paz…

-¿Paz?

La ola de shuriken estaba a punto de caer y Shizune se planteó la posibilidad de esquivarla, pero eventualmente moriría. Estaba demasiado cerca para poder alejarse a una distancia prudente, y estaba demasiado herida para considerar un último y glorioso ataque final. Sonriendo, volteó a ver a Ebisu; el hombre ya tenía acorralado a Hashi y al parecer estaba por matarlo. Jaoshi no presentaría problemas para él, cualquiera que fuese el secreto que escondía ante esa insólita habilidad de recuperación.

"Recuperación… es ilógico ¿Si puede recuperarse así, porque sus ataques son tácticos y de distancia?"

No. No podía recuperarse así, al menos no cotidianamente. Su impulso había sido salvar su cuerpo, no acabar con ella. Si ya la tenía en el punto correcto para matarla, en el momento exacto ¿Por qué preocuparse por su integridad física si las agujas de cualquier modo realizan un daño mínimo? Cualquier cosa que fuera la causante de su recuperación, no era algo que usara a menudo… Había un secreto tras de ello.

Shizune se levantó con rapidez y saltó, esquivando a tiempo la ola de shuriken que estrello contra el suelo; Jaoshi, quien ya había visto la resignación de la chica, se impresiono un poco, pero elevó sus shuriken de nuevo y volvió a arremeter, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuatro Shizune jadeantes se alejaban aprisa en distintas direcciones. Maldiciendo, Jaoshi dividió las shuriken en cuatro grupo y estaba dispuesto a atacar sin piedad, cuando se desplomó sofocado.

-Dios…- susurró adolorido Jaoshi.

-¿Qué fue eso?- exclamó la Shizune original girándose y mirando al chico desplomado- ¿Desgaste?

No, la expresión de dolor era muy clara en su semblante. Las shuriken estaban tiradas en el suelo de nueva cuenta; a unos metros de Jaoshi, muy a la derecha, Shizune alcanzó a ver a Ebisu retirando su mano del pecho de Hashi, dejándolo caer al suelo al parecer inerte. Y levantarse poco después. Pero Jaoshi permanecía jadeando en el suelo.

-No puede ser…- exclamó Shizune sorprendida.

Ahora entendía todo; o al menos eso creía. No podría vencer a Jaoshi sola, y Ebisu no podría tampoco contra Hashi. Debían luchar juntos o la victoria no sería más que un lejano sueño. Shizune deshizo sus clones y con rapidez corrió hacia Ebisu; solo esperaba que él confiara en ella esta vez. Y esperaba no defraudar esa confianza, porque si no era lo que ella creía, podían darse por muertos todos…

**Fin Capitulo 11**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Sofa King awesome! Jeje, siendo sinceros nunca pensé volver a plantear una pelea tan legendaria como la de Jiraiya que aunque corta fue muy buena; sin embargo, este capítulo me encanto porque tiene de todo. Acción, drama, romance, y mucho misterio por ahí. En un principio me plantee poner la pelea en un solo capitulo. Pues bien, el numero de hojas y lo que se lleva de la misma me dijo "Eso no es posible"

Si bien la pelea ya la tenía "pre construida" en mi mente, me pasa lo mismo de siempre: divago, agregó, rectifico y termino haciendo algo más grande de lo original (por eso apesto haciendo OneShots…). Espero les haya gustado la pelea y sobre todo las habilidades de nuestros cuatro ninjas en turno (Hashi, Jaoshi, Ebisu y Shizune). Sobre todo tengo que recalcar que ambos equipos están lejos de llegar al límite de sus habilidades.

¿Cuál es el secreto tras de Hashi y Jaoshi? ¿Confiara Ebisu su vida en Shizune? ¿Lograran Ebisu y Shizune salvar a Naruto y compañía, o moriran en el intento? ¿Qué paso con Jiraiya y compañía? Y sobre todo ¿Por fin se animaran a poner comentarios todos aquellos que siguen esta historia? Bueno… Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…

* * *

_PD- No dejen de comentar. Este capitulo fue realmente intenso y ni saben lo que les espera en los próximos capítulos por venir. El final de Jinchuriki Escape se acerca; y con el muchas historias quedaran detrás. Espero les haya gustado este cap al cual le di mucha importancia porque no quiero continuar JE hasta que JTA lo alcance. Hasta pronto!_


	12. Capitulo 12 Salto de Fe

**Capitulo 12- Salto de Fe**

Con los dedos de su mano aun rotos, su mandíbula adolorida, cansado y muy confundido, Ebisu observaba a su enemigo con fingida calma; la sangre corría por demasiadas partes de su cuerpo y empezaba a sentirse pegajoso. Afortunadamente nada grave como para debilitarlo. Aun así, no entendía cómo era posible que Hashi estuviera nuevamente frente a él, y más importante aún, no tenía idea de cómo lo vencería.

En ese estado lastimado, abrir las puertas solo terminaría de romper su mano entera o dislocar su mandíbula por la presión de chakra. Para ese tipo de cosas se necesitaba estar en condiciones físicas muy buenas… Y ahora ya estaba demasiado lastimado. Por otro lado cualquier estrategia quedaba descartada cuando su enemigo era terriblemente más veloz que él mismo. El modo ermitaño parecía la única opción de salir con vida…

"No… no lo usare…"

La última vez que había usado el modo ermitaño, las cosas habían terminado mal. Más específicamente, la última vez que había usado el modo ermitaño había matado a todo su equipo. Por eso no trabajaba en equipo, por eso no usaba su técnica ermitaña… Por eso no usaba la garra roja. Era imposible bajo cualquier manera que Hashi sobreviviera a un impacto siquiera leve de la garra roja… Así como sus compañeros no habían sobrevivido. No quería matar a Shizune ni a Kakashi por los efectos colaterales de su modo ermitaño o de la garra roja ¿Pero entonces era mejor dejarlos morir en manos de un enemigo? Aun quedaba Naruto, aun tenía una misión por delante… Ellos sabían que podrían morir en cada misión, no era su culpa si el responsable de esas muertes resultaba ser él mismo, debía cumplir la misión.

-Lo hare…- susurró resignado Ebisu poniéndose en guardia.

-¿Maestro?- exclamó sorprendido Nakaze.

-Lo hare, Nakaze- repitió Ebisu con tranquilidad-. Usare la garra roja para matar a este bastardo; tal vez el modo ermitaño si es necesario. Aleja a Kakashi y Shizune de aquí, y no vuelvan…

-Entendido, maestro- asintió Nakaze.

El perro se dio la vuelta con rapidez, para cumplir la orden de su amo. El había estado presente la vez del "incidente" y sabía que tenían poco tiempo para alejarse lo suficiente.

-Nakaze…

-¿Si, maestro?- preguntó el perro girando la cabeza.

-Si muero… no te atrevas a decirle nada a Shizune- suspiró Ebisu-. Si vivo, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de intentarlo; pero no quiero que cargue con mi muerte.

-…- Nakaze asintió en silencio y corrió en dirección a Kakashi.

Hashi volteó a ver a Ebisu directamente a los ojos; sonriendo, le dedicó un gesto de despedida.

* * *

Shizune corrió aprisa dirigiéndose hacia Ebisu, debía avisarle al respecto o toda pelea seria en vano. Ebisu podría morir por más fuerte que fuera; si realmente estaban igualados o cercanos en poder, Hashi tenía demasiada ventaja en estos momentos para significar una clara victoria para él. Ella no podía permitirlo. En ese momento no pensaba en Naruto, la misión o nada en específico. Solamente tenía en mente la idea de que no podía dejar morir a Ebisu… su corazón no soportaría semejante evento.

-Señorita Shizune, acompáñeme- exclamó Nakaze colocándose frente a ella.

-¿Qué?

-Debemos retirarnos ahora…

-¿Abandonar a Ebisu?- exclamó sorprendida la chica- ¡¿Qué clase de compañero ninja eres?

-Shizune, debemos irnos- replicó Kakashi tomándola del brazo-. Ebisu esta apunto de usar su modo ermitaño… Necesita espacio para no lastimarnos…

-¿Modo ermitaño?- susurró sorprendida Shizune.

-Solo vámonos, no puedo explicar mas ahora- replicó Kakashi apurado.

-Es inútil, jamás podrá vencer a Hashi- dijo con firmeza Shizune soltándose-. Solo se desgastara…

-Debemos irnos- dijo Kakashi con firmeza tomándola de la mano.

Shizune giró furiosa y soltó una bofetada en el rostro del sorprendido ninja; nunca hubiera esperando una reacción así de la tranquila chica, ni tampoco esperaba esa mirada furiosa brillando en sus ojos. Se puso frente a ambos, que la miraban en silencio, confundidos.

-Lárguense si quieren, o quédense a ayudar- dijo con tono seco la chica-. Pero si se quedan deben seguir mis instrucciones…

-Y-yo…- dijo Kakashi confundido.

-Déjenme entonces…

* * *

Hashi dio el primer golpe y Ebisu no tuvo más opción que bloquearlo; esquivarlo hubiera sido relativamente fácil, pero eso daría oportunidad a su oponente de seguir atacando, disminuyendo cada vez más su capacidad de esquivar. Era mejor bloquear para mantenerse cerca del enemigo e intentar igualar su velocidad, después de toda la ventaja de campo la tenía el ninja exiliado. Su mano derecha, la sana, resistiendo el golpe pero el dolor fue pasajero; Ebisu propino un codazo en el rostro de Hashi con su izquierda, seguido de un golpe devastador con la rodilla. Nunca soltó el puño de Hashi y no debía hacerlo; estaba muerto si lo hacía.

El exiliado recibió los golpes, desconcertándose un poco pero con un daño físico al parecer inexistente; volteó a verlo sonriendo y propino un golpe con su cabeza en el pecho de Ebisu. El ninja se sintió sofocado retrocediendo. Hashi alzó su brazo derecho para golpearlo pero Ebisu giro con rapidez, torciendo el brazo izquierdo del exiliado. Hashi gruño de dolor, poniéndose de rodillas.

"Ahora…"

Ebisu soltó al exiliado y retrocediendo apenas un metro, preparo su técnica con rapidez; realizó tres sellos antes de prepararse para usar la técnica de Akai, que llevaba años sin usar. Su poder podría desgarrarle sus propios brazos si no la controlaba, pero Ebisu nunca podría olvidar como controlar esa técnica. Ningún aprendiz de ermitaño podía olvidar su técnica de graduación.

-Garra roja…- susurró Ebisu abriendo los ojos.

Los ojos de Ebisu resplandecieron con un brillo rojo, al tiempo que su chakra explotaba en un color igual; su paliacate salió volando por la explosión mientras Ebisu hacia su mano en forma de garra. Sus uñas crecieron unos centímetros de un color negro insano. Adelanto su mano derecha como si soltara un puñetazo, pero en lugar de eso el chakra a su alrededor se canalizo hacia su mano abierta. Un remolinó explotó con rapidez, girando de forma parecida al rasengan; a medio metro de distancia el remolino se dividió formando ocho líneas de chakra que convergían en el centro y que se expandían con forma fina y delgada. La garra roja era comparada con atacar con ocho espadas a la vez, todas unidas por la punta; era como una estrella de mar roja y filosa que se estirara mortalmente desgarrando todo a su paso. La garra roja nunca dejaba cadáver que llorar, era la técnica definitiva para acabar con un enemigo.

Aun así, frente a sus ojos, Ebisu vio lo imposible. Hashi se elevó aun dándole la espalda. No saltó, no intentó una substitución, no esquivó. Se elevó a esquivar su ataque. Sin sellos, sin un movimiento para esquivar, sin una flexión; el cuerpo de Hashi simplemente se elevó y avanzó escapando de su ataque. La impresión lo desconcentró, provocando el abrupto final de la garra roja, estallando en un remolino de hojas curvas de chakra que destrozaron el suelo en una lluvia de polvo. La manga de su camisa fue destrozada y su propio brazo recibió cortaduras aleatorias; retiró con rapidez su brazo mientras veía a los retazos de su técnica alcanzar el hombro de Hashi, hiriéndolo gravemente pero no matándolo obviamente.

Ahora tenía ambos brazos lastimados y ese cabron había escapado de su técnica mortal ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que Hashi hubiera hecho lo que acababa de hacer? Ebisu se desplomó de rodillas con su brazo adolorido. Si volvía a usar la garra roja con la derecha, desgarraría sus músculos y si la usaba con la izquierda destrozaría su mano… Cada vez su condición física era peor, pero el estado ermitaño… No por nada el ermitaño del perro era considerado invencible…

Hashi descendió más que aterrizó en el suelo, después se dio la vuelta y se desplomó tomando su hombro herido. Ebisu lo miró con serenidad, no dejando ver su turbación. Sea lo que sea que hacia ese imbécil, esa era la forma en que había escapado de su primera técnica ¿Pero que había con la segunda? Lo había fulminado de frente, una técnica lo suficientemente poderosa para matar a un hombre. Eso no lo había esquivado…

-Ebisu…- sorprendido, el hombre sintió como Shizune se arrodillaba a su lado y empezaba a tratar sus heridas.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- gritó furioso el hombre- ¡Lárgate, no puedo pelear si ustedes…!

-Cállate- ordenó Shizune sin voltearlo a ver-. Nunca ganaras…

-Puedo ganarle a ese imbécil- replicó Ebisu ofendido.

-No sin quedarte peor de cómo estas- replicó a su vez la chica.

Hashi se levantó y se disponía a atacar cuando Kakashi y Nakaze se pusieron frente a él. Ebisu sorprendido, se levantó de golpe.

-Lárguense todos ustedes- dijo furioso-. No podre usar el modo ermitaño si…

-No lo usaría de cualquier forma, maestro- suspiró Nakaze sin voltear a verlo-. Usaría las puertas aunque eso significara perder su mano. Todo antes que usar el modo ermitaño…

Apretando los dientes, Ebisu se dio cuenta de que era cierto; aun así su furia no disminuyo.

-Deben seguir mis órdenes- dijo con furia-. Esto es una misión ninja…

-Una que fracasara sin usted, maestro- dijo Kakashi poniéndose en posición de combate-. Si me presta a Nakaze, los cubriremos hasta que Shizune le diga como vencer a este bastardo…

-¿Tu sabes su secreto?- preguntó sorprendido Ebisu a la chica.

-Es una técnica de colaboración- respondió firmemente Shizune terminando con la mano izquierda de Ebisu y procediendo a curar el brazo derecho.

-Malditos…- susurró Hashi furioso-. Jaoshi, es hora de que salgas; estos desgraciados lo han descubierto, acabemos con ellos de una vez.

De entre los árboles, Jaoshi salió con una sonrisa en la cara pero con un notorio cansancio y dolor. Lo cual no dejaba de ser curioso para Shizune, quien empezaba a tener cada vez más una firme convicción de lo que sucedía ahí. Hashi asintió y ambos hermanos se pusieron al ataque.

-Kakashi, contra Hashi- ordenó Shizune mirándolos con preocupación-. Nakaze, cubre a Kakashi de los ataques de Jaoshi, de ser posible atácalo; solo procuren cubrirnos en lo que termino con Ebisu.

-Si- asintió Kakashi.

Nakaze no dijo nada, pero procedió a mirar a su amo buscando aprobación; Ebisu asintió algo resignado mientras simplemente observaba impotente esperando que Shizune se diera prisa.

* * *

-Esta técnica de colaboración no es normal- susurró Shizune reacomodando los huesos rotos de Ebisu-. No solo se trata de poder conjunto, es algo mucho más complicado.

-Toda técnica de colaboración acaba cuando uno de los miembros muere- replicó Ebisu molesto-. Puesto que no podemos distraer a Hashi, distraemos a Jaoshi y a quien matamos primero es al mayor. Es simple matemática.

-Ebisu, esto es algo mucho mas difícil…

-Solo cúrame, es a lo que has venido- replicó Ebisu molestó-. No eres estratega, no eres peleadora, no eres rastreadora y por supuesto no eres ninja. Déjame hacer mi trabajo y…

Ebisu enmudeció cuando la mano de Shizune impacto contra su mejilla; el golpe apenas si lo hizo girar el rostro, pero la mirada adolorida en los ojos de Shizune fue lo que realmente llamó su atención. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar de su cara.

-Se que no soy un ninja, se que nunca lo seré- replicó la chica sollozando-. Mi único sueño, mi única meta, fue destrozada por mi misma al ser tan inútil…

-Shizune…

-Lo sé bien, Ebisu- dijo ella furiosa- ¿Qué clase de placer retorcido encuentras en recordármelo cuatro o cinco veces al día? Sé que no te agrado, que soy un estorbo en esta misión… Pero soy todo lo que tienes, no deberías hacerme a un lado…

Ebisu guardo silenció mientras Shizune agachaba la cabeza sollozando; se limpió el rostro con la manga de su kimono al tiempo que suspiraba con sufrimiento.

-Nunca seré Anko…- susurró ella tristemente- ¿Pero tan repulsiva te soy? ¿En serio soy tan fea que deseas hacerme sufrir en todo momento?

-Shizune… yo…- Ebisu agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Nunca he tenido una oportunidad con el mejor ninja de la hoja ¿verdad?- dijo ella sonriendo amargamente-. Te admiró, Ebisu; desde siempre me has parecido un hombre increíble… pero estos últimos días… yo misma no lo entiendo, a veces pareces tan dulce y de pronto al siguiente momento me haces sentir una mierda… ¿Qué quieres de mi, Ebisu? ¿Ni siquiera por acostarte conmigo serias capaz de mentirme? De dejarme creer por un momento, solo por un momento… que cumpliré mi sueño algún día…

-Yo no quiero acostarme contigo- replicó Ebisu sonrojado.

-Si, eso lo has dejado bien claro- replicó la chica con amargura-. Pero yo… yo…

-Yo te quiero, Shizune- dijo Ebisu interrumpiendo a la chica.

Ebisu volteó a verlo impresionada, tratando de descubrir si había escuchado lo que quería por culpa de su imaginación o si realmente había sucedido; la mirada vidriosa de Ebisu le dijo que no mentía. En realidad Ebisu nunca mentía, ese era el verdadero problema: sus verdades desgarrantes y crueles.

El ninja tomó la mano de Shizune entre las suyas y un gesto de dolor se dibujo en su rostro por sus huesos aun fuera de lugar, pero aun así no soltó la mano de la chica. La miró fijamente y suspirando volvió a hablar.

-No te quiero ver morir, Shizune- dijo Ebisu con tristeza-. Las cosas no son como tú crees; entre mejor ninja eres te mandan a misiones más difíciles. Entrenas, aprendes, pierdes a tus compañeros y si tienes suerte sobrevives para otro día… solo para una misión más difícil y que te manden a una muerte segura. Somos solo una herramienta en la lucha de poderes; morimos protegiendo a quienes amamos, pero nunca vivimos junto a ellos…

-Ebisu…

-Quiero ahorrarte la pena, Shizune- dijo Ebisu con serenidad-. No tienes experiencia, y será muy difícil que te vuelvas un buen ninja; pero si lo haces no te espera más que la muerte. Es el destino del ninja. No tienes a quien proteger, no tienes por quien morir, sería mejor que simplemente te alejaras de todo esto y consiguieras alguien a quien amar, alguien que no sea un ninja a quien veas morir…

-Solo que…- susurró Shizune tomando la mano herida de Ebisu-. No has pensado… que pude ya encontrar a esa persona, a quien proteger.

Shizune lo miró fijamente a los ojo mientras se sonrojaba muy visiblemente. Ebisu sonrió con amargura.

-Eso es lo que quiero evitar, Shizune- dijo Ebisu-. No necesitó protección, y no soy capaz de protegerte… En el fondo, siempre debí haber sido un ermitaño…

-No quiero verte morir, Ebisu.

-Cuando perdí a mi hermana, continué como ninja solo por una simple convicción: seria yo quien arriesgaría mi vida para evitar que los demás sufrieran- dijo Ebisu con la mirada perdida-. Yo perdería sangre, un ojo, la vida misma para que un compañero ninja pudiera volver a ver a su esposa, a su hermano, a sus padres… a sus hijos…

-Eres una buena persona- sonrió la chica.

-En mi última misión en equipo- susurró Ebisu perdido en sus recuerdos-. Use el modo ermitaño… Mate a mis enemigos… Y a mis compañeros…

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Shizune, quien no pudo evitar soltar a Ebisu por la impresión. Pero el hombre estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos como para sentirse dolorido por el gesto.

-Nunca olvidare a mis compañeros de hace cuatro años: Yoh Sina, Tek Biviasy… y Takuma Kato…

Shizune enmudeció ante el último nombre; su mirada se perdió observando el rostro de Ebisu al tiempo que una furia incontenible le invadía. Las lagrimas invadieron su rostro, al tiempo que una tristeza desoladora que creía ya superada invadía su ser ¿Estaba hablando en serio, Ebisu había asesinado a Takuma? No podía creerlo… y sin embargo, no había razón para que Ebisu mintiera respecto a eso. Y ella… ella… estaba enamorada del asesino de Takuma. Se sentía llena de furia, confundida, dolorida. Tanto tiempo simplemente aceptó la verdad, había muerto en una misión ninja. Cuando llego a buscarlo a la aldea, le dijeron que había muerto durante una misión; en ese momento la tristeza la invadió, pero nunca pensó en preguntar si el enemigo había sido vencido, si la misión había sido cumplida… Nada le había importado en absoluto más que llorar su muerte, pero ahora tenía a su asesino frente a ella ¿Qué debía hacer? No… no podía hacer nada. Las lágrimas simplemente la invadieron.

-¿T-tu…?

-Yo mate a tu padre, Shizune- dijo Ebisu mirándola con serenidad.

* * *

-Lamentó interrumpirlos- dijo Kakashi gritándole a ambos, sacándolos de sus reflexiones-. Pero no creó que aguantemos mucho más.

-Yo me hare cargó…- dijo Ebisu poniéndose de pie, ya con sus heridas curadas.

Shizune agachó la mirada y se limpió el rostro ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Su padre, el único miembro que quedaba de su familia, había muerto a manos de Ebisu; su padre, quien nunca la vería casarse, quien no vería a sus nietos… Había sido hija única y siempre había sido una decepción; tras la muerte de su madre, ella y su padre se habían distanciado, pero nunca habían dejado de quererse… Pero su padre, siempre se negaba a retirarse hasta que un sucesor no pusiera en alto al clan Kato de nuevo. Y hasta la fecha ella no lo había logrado. Las historias de hazañas de grandes ninjas, de héroes de guerra, con las que de chica la ilusionaba su padre; su padre nunca la subestimo por ser mujer, sino que esperó siempre lo mejor de su única descendiente. Por eso fue tras Tsunade…

-No te dejare morir…- susurró Shizune tomando del brazo a Ebisu, con la cabeza gacha.

-Shizune, yo…- susurró Ebisu mirándola.

-Somos un equipo- dijo alzando la cabeza la chica-. Mi padre admiraba a tu padre… no puedo saberlo, pero apuesto que también te admiraba a ti en sus últimos años…

-Shizune…

-Apuesto que fuiste para él como el hijo que nunca tuvo- dijo sonriendo con amargura la chica-. Sé que tuviste cinco años el mismo equipo, aunque alguien eliminó tus archivos…

"¡¿Eliminaron mis archivos?"

-Eres el orgullo de la aldea, Ebisu- sonrió Shizune cerrando los ojos-. Y el único que puede salvar a los chicos; tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados… Pero un ninja debe cumplir su misión: debemos salvar a los chicos…

-Shizune…- susurró Ebisu con amargura.

Una explosión alertó de nueva a la pareja, quienes voltearon a ver confundidos; retazos de llamas se disipaban en el aire mientras Kakashi retrocedía ante los continuos ataques de Hashi. Kakashi no era lo suficientemente veloz para esquivar al exiliado, sino que se mantenía realizando ataques para poner distancia entre ellos. Muchos ataques, mucho chakra. Ya se le veía cansado y cada vez más lento mientras alternaba entre técnicas de agua, fuego y electricidad para hacer a Hashi retroceder o cubrirse.

Por su parte Nakaze no la llevaba mucho más fácil; haciendo uso de su hocico, de vez en cuando atrapaba alguna kunai que Jaoshi le arrojaba. Entre la lluvia de armas, las esquivaba lo mejor que podía al tiempo que las arrojaba esporádicamente intentando hacer diana. Por supuesto, la desventaja era demasiado notoria, sobre todo con Jaoshi manteniendo la distancia; pero Ebisu no dejo de notar que ambos estaban distraídos y cansados, y esa era su oportunidad. Rápidamente se adelantó, pero de nuevo Shizune lo detuvo.

-Maldición, matare a Hashi, déjame atacarlo.

-No lo mataras, no podrás hacerlo, solo morirás tu.

-No me importa su maldita técnica de colaboración- replicó Ebisu-. He peleado contra diez ninjas a la vez, puedo con dos.

-No es tan simple, Ebisu- replicó la chica-. Si lo matas, si realmente intentas matarlo, él simplemente te matara de vuelta…

-¿Son muertos?- preguntó incrédulo Ebisu.

-No. No hay tiempo, solo haz lo que yo te diga- replicó la chica adelantándose.

-¿Se supone que acepte tus instrucciones sin más?- dijo Ebisu enojado.

-No me vengare- dijo Shizune sin voltear a verlo-. Si una vez has de confiar en mí, si una vez has de permitirme ser una verdadera ninja, que sea ahora… solo esta vez, Ebisu. Confía…

Ebisu reflexionó unos segundos; no le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de una venganza, pero no podía simplemente confiarle su vida a una persona tan inexperta cuando sabía que era el único capaz de detener al par de ninjas. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para reflexionar, era cierto que aun no conocía el secreto tras la técnica de Hashi; si atacaba y realmente resultaba muerto en el proceso, Shizune, Kakashi, Nakaze y los chicos podrían morir… Debía dar lo mejor de sí, pero eso no necesariamente significaba trabajar solo. Eran un equipo.

-Lo hare…- contestó Ebisu.

-Bien- asintió la chica sin voltear a verlo.

* * *

Kakashi mantenía la distancia lo mejor que podía entre él y Hashi, pero su chakra empezaba a escasear y el exiliado empezaba a conocer sus técnicas; después de todo, no todas las técnicas que conocía servían para mantener la distancia y había empezado a repetirlas. Si supiera técnicas de viento útiles, podría tal vez seguir así, pero ya empezaba a fallar. Podría siempre intentar usar su sharingan, la técnica prohibida… pero el gasto de chakra lo mataría y no estaba ni de lejos seguro que siquiera fuera capaz de dañar a Hashi.

-No te preocupes- exclamó Ebisu pasando a un lado de él.

Dio un tremendo tirón hacia atrás, haciendo a Kakashi caer de espaldas al suelo algunos metros más atrás; el ninja de pelo blanco pudo distinguir que usaba de nuevo la imitación de chacal. No estaba seguro de que fuera suficiente, pero el plan era cubrirlo en lo que se recuperaba, y ya se le veía suficientemente recuperado.

-Kakashi, cubre a larga distancia- ordenó Shizune pasando a un lado-. Ataca a Jaoshi, Nakaze será tu apoyo.

-Entendido- asintió Kakashi levantándose.

Shizune se adelantó y saco sus agujas ninjas, arrojándolas con gran precisión sobre el hombro de Ebisu; Hashi observo a ambos ligeramente confundido, pero rápidamente volvió a concentrarse. Literalmente destruyo las agujas de Shizune con solo tocarlas, concentrando chakra en sus palmas. Pero sabía que no esperaban demasiado de aquel movimiento tan torpe.

Ebisu llego hasta él y empezó a arremeter con sus afiladas garras a Hashi; puede que el ataque no fuera demasiado fuerte ni rápido, pero cada vez que el exiliado bloqueaba, las garras de Ebisu lo herían a cada golpe. Rápidamente, Hashi giró sobre si mismo creando una explosión de chakra que hizo retroceder a Ebisu. El ninja aprovecho para arremeter con un golpe, pero Shizune intervino. Con gracia, tomó el brazo de Hashi y lo desvió; en el proceso, con su mano libre empezó a insertar agujas a lo largo del mismo; después se giro y propino un codazo en el rostro de Hashi.

Este movimiento tomó realmente por sorpresa a Hashi, pero simplemente retrocedió; sin embargo, Ebisu ya se encontraba recuperado. Volvió al ataque dando zarpazos. Hashi esquivo los primeros, después dio una patada que fue bloqueada por Ebisu; el hombre escupió sangre, pero aprovecho el momento para propinar un golpe directo al rostro. Rápidamente Hashi cubrió su rostro con su brazo… y escucho romperse el mismo. Desconcertado, retrocedió rápidamente saliendo del alcance de Ebisu al tiempo que tomaba su brazo roto con la mano sana, incrédulo.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- exclamó incrédulo Hashi. Con su poder optimizado, no era lógico que le hubieran roto el brazo. Entonces observó las agujas en su brazo y como el chakra había dejado de fluir en esa área.

-Ríndete ahora, y dinos que planea tu aldea- replicó Ebisu acomodando sus gafas-. Es la última oportunidad para ambos.

-Jodete- exclamó Hashi sacando las agujas. Al instante el chakra volvió a fluir.

Sonriendo, levantó su brazo roto el cual en pocos segundos se curó. Shizune sonrió complacida ante el espectáculo; si, estaba segura de que la técnica debía funcionar de aquella forma. Solo debía asegurarse de continuar con el plan… y ser lo suficientemente hábil para realizarlo. Hashi recupero su posición y ataco con rapidez a Shizune; Ebisu rápidamente se interpuso, respondiendo los golpes del exiliado, pero llevaba la desventaja. Cada golpe que daba Hashi era un tremendo dolor para Ebisu, mientras que Hashi resistía sin problema los golpes del ninja de la hoja.

Queriendo hacer distancia, Ebisu propinó una patada; Hashi la bloqueó y aprovecho para sin soltar a Ebisu romper su pierna. Estaba alzando su rodilla para impactar la pierna del ninja, cuando Shizune saltó hacia él, y no pudo menos que sonreír complacido. Soltó rápidamente a Ebisu y tomó a Shizune del cuello.

-¡Shizune!- gritó espantado Ebisu.

-Eliminar al ninja medico, táctica básica ninja- dijo sonriendo Hashi.

-D-distracción…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hashi sonriendo.

-Técnica básica ninja- Shizune explotó en humo.

La copia desapareció siendo atravesada por el puño de Hashi; el exiliado salió disparado contra un árbol. Se levantó maldiciendo, dispuesto a contestar el ataque, pero al primer paso cayó presa de un calambre de dolor. Sorprendido, volteó a ver a Ebisu. Entonces, a un lado de él, cayó su hermano.

-Han sido derrotados- dijo Shizune sonriendo, aterrizando a un lado de Ebisu.

-No pueden vencernos- gritó Hashi furioso.

Hashi y Jaoshi se levantaron rápidamente al mismo tiempo; Hashi quiso cubrir a su hermano en el escape mientras él atacaba a sus enemigos, pero todo fue inútil. Ambos fueron golpeados al mismo tiempo por Ebisu y Shizune respectivamente, quienes soltaron un conjunto de devastadores puñetazos rápidamente; las puertas de Hashi se cerraron, mientras ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo adoloridos… Incapaces de recuperarse de los golpes.

-Una técnica de colaboración, y una muy impresionante- exclamó Kakashi con Nakaze a un lado, observando tranquilamente a ambos hermanos que los miraban de rodillas, maldiciendo- ¿Cómo funciona, Shizune?

-Chakra compartido- explicó Shizune sonriente-. El chakra es la fuerza vital de los seres vivos; y estos comparten el chakra. Es imposible matar a uno solo de ellos porque el chakra vital se encuentra dividido en ambos cuerpos…

-¿Qué hay de destrozar sus cuerpos, no hubiera eso funcionado?- inquirió Nakaze interesado.

-El cuerpo es tan resistente como el chakra que circule en él- explicó Shizune-. Ataques físicos se resisten con físico, pero si atacas con chakra como la garra roja, la resistencia será en base al chakra del oponente. En este caso tenía las puertas activadas y el chakra de dos personas. Lo habría dañado, pero no lo suficiente.

-Malditos…- susurró Hashi escupiendo sangre.

-Eso explica su resistencia a mi fulminación e incluso su curación rápida- dijo Ebisu-. Teniendo doble chakra vital, su curación es mucho mas allá del doble de rápida; pero eso no explica sus movimientos.

Shizune volteó a ver a Hashi jugueteando con sus agujas ninjas; las arrojo al suelo al tiempo que suspirando se acercó a Jaoshi, tomando la bolsa con kunai del chico que estaba paralizado del dolor observándolos. Después sonrió y volteó a ver a su equipo.

-La clave fue Jaoshi- dijo con tranquilidad-. Ambos son titiriteros. Su técnica de colaboración se basa en los hilos de chakra. Hashi esquivo dos veces tus atacantes debido a que dejo su vida totalmente en manos de Jaoshi, quien manipulo su cuerpo tal títere para hacerlo moverse a velocidades imposibles y con movimientos extravagantes.

-Lo elevó como un títere- exclamó sorprendido Ebisu acomodando sus gafas.

-Cuando Hashi se encuentra en peligro, Jaoshi lo ayuda; cuando Jaoshi se encuentra en peligro, Hashi lo ayuda- explicó Ebisu jugueteando con sus agujas-. Cuando ataque con agujas a Hashi, su brazo no debió haber perdido el flujo de chakra de las cinco puertas. Las puertas fluyen por el cuerpo, desde puntos específicos pero que recorren el cuerpo por fuera, no desde dentro; su brazo se quedo sin chakra, lo cual significaba que su chakra estaba canalizado por dentro, pero eso es imposible normalmente. La única forma de canalizar chakra de esa forma y con un jutsu de colaboración, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de la pelea de Jaoshi… Todo apuntaba obviamente a que se trataba de una técnica de titiritero. Muy obvio.

-No me pareció tan obvio…- susurró Kakashi rascándose la cabeza.

-La señorita Shizune es muy modesta…- susurró a su vez Nakaze confundido.

-Si, buena deducción- exclamó sonrojado Ebisu.

-Gracias- sonrió la chica.

-Malditos perros de Konoha- exclamó Hashi escupiendo sangre.

-Estamos realmente seguros ¿verdad?- preguntó Kakashi señalando a los hermanos de la cascada.

-Bueno, eso supongo- dijo Shizune-. Están demasiado heridos; ya estaban al límite de sus fuerzas. Aun el chakra compartido llega a acabarse.

-¿Y porque estamos seguros?- preguntó Kakashi interesado-. Entiendo que hayas entendido su técnica, pero no estoy seguro de entender bien como los vencieron…

-Cuando atacabas a un hermano, el otro hacia lo posible por salvarlo- explicó Shizune recargándose contra un árbol cercano-. Pero cuando un hermano recibía daño físico, automáticamente la técnica dividía el daño entre ambos sujetos. Cuando Ebisu fulmino a Hashi, Jaoshi recibió la mitad del daño y fue ahí cuando empecé a sospechar; el daño se divide, pero el chakra vital se canaliza hacia el que recibió el daño original, para curar el daño físico directo.

-Pero la técnica tiene un grave error- continuó Ebisu entendiéndolo todo, aunque hacia solo pocos segundos antes había actuado a ciegas bajo las ordenes de Shizune-. El chakra se canaliza automáticamente, pero si ambos sujetos reciben daño al mismo tiempo, aunque el daño se sigue dividiendo entre ambos, el chakra vital se transporta en ambas direcciones por inercia… perdiéndose en el proceso.

-¿Perdiéndose?- exclamó Hashi sorprendido.

-Si, Hashi- asintió Shizune con seriedad-. Su maravillosa técnica es magnífica cuando uno de ustedes está escondido y el otro ataca; por eso los entrenaron así desde el principio, uno especializado en Taijutsu y otro en ninjutsu de distancia. Pero apuesto que no terminaron su formación, seguramente por tu exilio ¿verdad, Hashi?- explicó la chica suspirando-. Si ambas personas reciben daño, el chakra vital se dirige en ambas direcciones pero cuando se encuentra uno con el otro, se disipan por el conflicto de prioridades, perdiéndose en los hilos de chakra. De esta manera siguen recibiendo la mitad de daño, pero el desgaste de energía es el doble e inservible. Perdieron en el momento que Jaoshi se mostró frente a nosotros…

-Y-yo…- susurró Jaoshi sorprendido-. Lo siento… lo siento, hermano…

-Es mi culpa…- replicó Hashi con tristeza-. Aun eres joven…

-Increíble técnica- exclamó Kakashi tapando su sharingan-. Bien, debemos continuar…

-Adelante, acaben con nosotros- exclamó Hashi furioso consigo mismo-. Pero tengan por seguro que hay otros delante de nosotros… nunca destruirán la cascada…

Todos los ninjas presentes guardaron silencio; se dedicaron un intercambio de miradas antes de que alguno de ellos se atreviera a decir algo.

-Es algo sin importancia, debemos acabar con ellos- dijo Ebisu sacando su kunai.

-Su convicción…- susurró Kakashi-. No, estos dos llevan días cazando a mi grupo; son ninjas despiadados, pero nunca los he entendido…

-No son mercenarios- exclamó Shizune reflexiva-. No pueden serlo, porque solo uno de ellos es exiliado; no son de la aldea por la misma razón ¿Entonces qué órdenes siguen?

-Esa si es una buena pregunta- exclamó Ebisu guardando su kunai.

Hashi y Jaoshi voltearon a ver a los ninjas de la hoja con despreció al tiempo que Ebisu se daba la vuelta suspirando; Shizune lo siguió a la expectativa.

-Supongo que aun nos serán de utilidad los hermanos- suspiró Ebisu-. Nakaze, vigílalos…

-Si, maestro- asintió Nakaze sentándose al lado de los prisioneros.

-¿Ebisu?

-¿Si?- preguntó el hombre girándose hacia Shizune.

La chica estiró su mano; sorprendido, el hombre tomó de la mano de la chica su paliacate. Ella le dedicó una amarga sonrisa antes de girarse de vuelta hacia Kakashi y Nakaze. Ebisu solo la miró unos segundos antes de seguir su camino. Se alejó unos metros y entonces, escondido del grupo, se quito las gafas; trató de contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo hacerlo bien. Una técnica de colaboración que dividía el daño ¿Por cuánto había fallado de salvar a Akane en aquella ocasión? Su mente nunca se lo permitiría olvidar: tres segundos. Estuvo a tres segundos de salvar a su hermana; eso era una eternidad para los hermanos de la cascada. Pero él nunca tuvo un jutsu de colaboración. Si lo hubiera tenido en aquel tiempo. Akane…

* * *

**Corenote:**

Llegando al final de la primer temporada de Jiraiya team assault. Viniendo de un largo descanso tras participar en un concurso (el cual no gane -.-), estoy de vuelta con una historia, que sin embargo esta próxima a su conclusión, cuando menos de temporada.

He desentrañado más misterios, sobre todo para ir aclarando misterios; uno muy importante me parecía la familia de Shizune. Con esto, ya queda aclarada la familia de Jiraiya, Anko, Ebisu y Shizune, aunque aun quedan los detalles por revelar. Bien, ahí lo tienen, es la última de su clan… Como podremos ver, Ebisu carga en sus hombros toda una vida; lamentablemente muchos errores y tragedias han acontecido en la misma, haciéndolo que en los últimos años se convierta en un patan sin una verdadera motivación por la vida… Podra Shizune cambiar esto? Pero sobre todo ¿podra perdonarlo? Bien, primero debe ser Ebisu quien se perdone a si mismo; asi que no tenemos nada mas que hacer que esperar…

Espero les haya gustado el cap y no dejen de comentar por favor.


End file.
